Double Edged
by N.J. Oaken
Summary: Charles has begun an invasion on Earth, but with a group of rag tag rebels in his way, things look much darker toward him...


Ragtag Rebels  
  
Vincent as being a young adult has seen many changes in the world as in his life. After the Earth was sold into slavery by one man named Charles Baltic. Charles was an evil man to begin with. Charles and Vincent went to school together when they were little boys. Vincent was always talking about how he wanted to become a pilot, and Charles hated life. Charles was like a tyrant to the teachers and to his parents. As life went on Charles went to dictator school. Vincent earned a scholarship to pilot school and got a license to fly, but that was about the time when Charles sold the world into slavery. Something about Charles that Vincent didn't like when he was in elementary school. Charles always said that he would take over the world and learn to control all of the lands and embassies. He wasn't very bright and didn't make any friends in elementary school. Now that he has taken his sides with the aliens from a rivaling planet for the Sun he plans to live a long great life, but he won't live very long if I get to him. We have been trying to defeat the aliens for at least five years. Now entering the year 2160 A.D. Obviously Charles got scared and sided with the aliens and decided to sell the world into slavery. I hid with my friends and decided to take out the aliens and Charles. Since all the people have moved to the alien planet my friends and myself are still on Earth waiting. We know there are others out there, but not all creatures and people are friendly. My friends and me want learn something powerful enough to take at least three fourths of the human population and all the aliens, but five young adults aren't going to complete the task. Unless we learn sorcery. Magic, summoning, and sacred weapons are all we need. If we can learn powerful spells, find weapons, and learn the techniques to summoning then we might, just might have a shot at destiny.  
Dragoon, Gorge, Poseidon, and Crystal  
  
[pic]Dragons are rare in this part of the country, but my friend can make an exception. His name is Dragoon. He is a dark red dragon, but not full sized. He can breathe fire and can fly. That's not the only thing he can do though he's a real friend too. He joined because of the cold weather, after the world was sold into slavery, outside and I let him in, so he joined. Gorge [pic]is a Golem, fully sized too. My father found him in a dark cavern when he was on one of his golem quests with his friends. Yes, golem hunting is legal in this state and golems are large and need a lot of care at their first stage. Golems can creep up on you because of their rock-like outsides. Poseidon is my cousin and he has taken up the ability of water at first sight. My cousin was always amazed at the water and how it changes. My cousin is also a pain because he is the oldest one in the party. My cousin is thirty-three years old. His father and mother were also killed in the battle to protect Earth, but my father went into slavery and my mother was killed trying to protect me. My cousin is protecting me from harms way. He hasn't learned the greater abilities of water magic but he's getting there. He just knows how to shoot water orbital. None of us know magic because we thought we wouldn't need it. He knows because his father had the book to water magic. We have to find the other book though. Crystal[pic]is a girl my age taking up the ability to heal wounds and cuts. She decided to do it because we needed a healer in the group to heal us and get us back into action. She doesn't know any healing spells though because we just planned this all out. I think she's really cute though. Sometimes I hope I get injured. Vincent[pic]is myself. I have a cousin and he's a real pain, but since his parents died I have to let him join. I'm the third oldest in the party, but I'm second if golems don't count. My ability is pure magic. Just magic is my specialty, I've wanted to do this for a long time and finally I'm going to get to learn magic spells. So let the mystical quest for magic and power begin.  
The Book of Water  
  
Water is the most important liquid there is in this part of the country especially during the summer time. Poseidon tries to remember where his dad put the book of water, but it's mostly a blank. He can't remember anything except he still has his common sense and the water spell. He just remembers the name of the water spell, Bubble. We have all tried to get the spell by saying it, but he says for every spell, curse, and summon you need to do as the book says or else it won't work. So obviously we need to do some fancy things with our hands, but that could be anything! So I've decided to get my party and go look for the book, so that's what we're going to do. I've set up a little bag with food and water, so we won't go hungry or suffer from dehydration, but that will only work about five days. I'm sure there are a couple inns or hotels still up, so we can find one of those and sleep for a while and fill ourselves to the fullest. There won't be any hosts or people there unless we meet up with a couple of rebels then we need to fight. As I looked out the front door of the broken down house I found upon the forest that trees were moving and falling. That's not good to me. So I prolonged the journey until the trees had stopped falling and moving. The next day seemed clear to me and we headed out. Walking among trees was an unbearable sight for there had been trolls here and had strung up the humans by their necks on the branches of trees. The trolls also tied the group to trees and started bashing them with their huge mallets of tree bark. Not paying attention to the carcasses of the once living humans we walked slowly taking our time. I wonder what the humans could have done to upset the trolls that much to kill them. As we walked I felt a presence among us as if someone or something was watching us. Then out of nowhere a group of trolls came out of the woods and started attacking. Dragoon blew a breath of fire and killed three trolls to a burning death. Poseidon started to shoot his bubbles but that wasn't really working. I started running and hid in a tree because I can't do anything. Then Gorge came in a whacked five trolls out of his way, and he killed them. Then he slammed his fists on a troll mashing the troll into the ground, and killing him. Then the trolls started waving their mallets and hit Poseidon once and he flew to the ground. As the troll had a death position on Poseidon, Dragoon grabbed the troll and flew into the air about one half of a mile up and dropped the troll. The troll slammed into the ground and was killed. Crystal was cowering with me. Then came to Poseidon's need and pulled him into the bushes. Gorge was being hit with a lot of mallets and fists. Then Gorge fell to the ground. Dragoon blew fire again and set a tree on fire. Then the trolls ran away. The fire was so intense that the forest caught on fire. We ran through the forest dodging the fire trees and burning bodies. As we exited I forgot about Gorge! Gorge was calling out for us to wait up but I didn't listen. Dragoon flew up and saw Gorge but he couldn't carry a huge golem. Poseidon and me went into the forest and Poseidon shot his bubbles protecting us from the fire. We were really close to the exit when a troll came out and slammed Gorge in the stomach. Gorge fought back and killed the troll in a single blow. Gorge was slowing down now and the exit was a firewall, so Poseidon tried to make an exit, but the bubble was just making a hole in the wall of fire. Then Gorge came and walked through and stayed there lifted his arms and said to walk through. Poseidon and me got through, but Gorge was injured and could not go on. Crystal decided to learn a spell and ran to a tree grabbed some bark, leaves, and dew. When she came back it was a solution and she fed it to Gorge. Gorge's burns faded away and he felt well again. So she did know on herbal remedy, but it was only for burns. We continued on to the old town where my father shopped and ate his best meals there. Poseidon's father was a good man and knew two spells, one curse, and no summons. His father's name was Kenneth and lived in this town called Farthington. My father's name was Zenith. My father wasn't very powerful, but he was a good man just like his brother Kenneth. Zenith and Kenneth both participated in the "Farthington Finals Tournament". That tournament was one of the hardest ones to enter. All the people in it punch, kick, and do amazing moves (remember no one used magic because it was forbidden to human kind, and no one practiced it). Dragon, golem, troll, orc, and leviathan hunting are legal in this state, but I can't tell the difference between a troll and orc though. Zenith said that orcs are stronger than trolls, and bigger. As we headed toward the ghost town dark shadows moved about the ground and buildings, something was waiting for us there and I don't want to know what it is. Dragoon flew across the town to sight it first. Then we walked into the town and found Kenneth's house and let ourselves in. I looked everywhere and couldn't find the book, but Poseidon found the book and Dragoon snatched it away from Poseidon and he tried to open it. The book wouldn't open to Dragoon and then he handed the book to Poseidon and Poseidon opened it. A white flash came from the book and he studied the book and tried something new. He held out his hand with his arm straight, and fingers out he said, "Water-spin!" A little whirlpool came from the palm of his hand and shot out. The spell hit Dragoon and he was dazed, and fell to his knees. "Wow," said Poseidon. He was amazed at the spell he had just learned. When I saw the book it was six inches thick. That must be a lot of spells I thought. Then the door broke down and a dark figure came in. Gorge tried to slam him into the ground, but his hands went right through him! Dragoon tried to slash him, but his claws went right through him! Poseidon tried his new spell and the figure was dazed. Until I learned what we had to do I charged at him, but then I started cowering behind the sofa. Dragoon blew fire at him and the spirit was flamed, but got back up. Then the spirit shot two small black tornados, and started sucking the life out of Dragoon. Poseidon did his new spell and the spirit stopped. Then Poseidon realized that he needs a more powerful spell. He looked in the book did the same motion and said, "Hydro-thunder!" A water stream shot out electrified, and shocked the spirit to the death. Since we have a person now that can protect us from the spirits we can sleep with great dreams and forever find peace during the night.  
  
The Book of Magic  
  
After a good nights sleep we awoke to the sun's rays of light. Magic was in head all the time waiting to when I will get my book. As we walked out a hoard of orcs were standing outside the door. I could tell that they were orcs because they were bigger than trolls, and their mallets of bark were bigger. Dragoon was tempted to flame them up but I held him back because of artifacts and the building might come down. Poseidon fired a hydro-thunder and shocked most of the orcs. Then the orcs looked up and saw us then went into an outrage. The orcs slammed their mallets into the building crushing the bottom floors. Then a voice out of nowhere came and said. "Come over here you fat fools!" The orcs were attracted to the voice and started to attack the other opponent. His sword high in the air and shining like silver came on a horse and lashed at the orcs with all this might and strength. This gave us time to get out of the building and help him out with the orcs. Dragoon blew his fire and sent a couple of the orcs to a flaming death. Gorge slammed his palms on an orc killing it instantly. Poseidon shocked most of them, but then he got tired and fell to the ground. Crystal and me hid in a building. And the unknown figure slashed the orcs up into tiny pieces. After the fight we introduced ourselves to the unknown figure, and found out that his name was Keith protector of the town. His parents were killed in the battle for Earth, so I decided to let him join, but he said he needed to protect the town until the humans were freed from their slavery. Not asking again we left him there and continued on. But before we left he said that Charles sent the orcs here. Now he knows there is still life on Earth and the remaining population is trying to stop him. A tall mountain going above the clouds with thunder was in our way. We could either go around it or climb it. Dragoon flew up as high as he could and go shocked by thunder. He fell down fast, but Gorge caught him before he hit. He had severe shock damage on his back, and was so deep it started bleeding. We had to find the book of healing fast or we wouldn't survive long. I decided to climb it with Poseidon because Gorge needed to protect them if trouble came by, and if I ran into trouble I would have Poseidon to protect me from harms way. As we made our way to the top of the mountain devil-flies attacked us. Poseidon used a couple of hydro-thunders and the devils went to the ground. Thorn- lizards also attacked, but they were a little tougher than the devil-flies. They swung their spiked tails at us and rammed their hard shells against us. Poseidon's water magic wasn't very effective though. One tail hit Poseidon and he fell on one of the ledges, barely falling of it. Poseidon had the wind knocked out of him and he lain there. One of the lizards was enclosing on him. Wishing I could do something I threw a rock at it and gained it attention. If there's one thing I know these lizards are powerful, but slow. I backed up until I was at the ledge. The lizard charged at me with a little more than twenty miles per hour. Right when it curled up ready to hit me I jumped off the ledge, but hanging on to the end. I saw the huge lizard fall so quickly that it was already at its maximum speed. I pulled myself to the top and helped Poseidon regain his strength. Once ready we headed on to the top. The rest was easy except for a few devil-flies. When we reached the top we saw a small hut. Poseidon and me enclosed on the hut, but when we got close enough a wizard came out. He had a long beard, a pointy hat, and a cloak colored blue with white stars on it. The wizard pointed a finger at Poseidon and then he flung his finger. An explosion suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Poseidon. Instantly he flew through the air and I caught him, that hurt. "Why do you wish to fight me when you know no spells or summons?" asked the wizard. "We do not wish to fight we need to get to the other side because my friend has burns from the thunder, and if we don't get him to a medical doctor he will die," I replied. Well he let us in and gave us some food. He let Poseidon sleep in a bed and we talked for a while. As I came into the battle with the orcs the wizard said, "Your cousin fainted due to too much use of magic. His MP is high but not high enough to fire five hydro-thunders". We talked about the coming of a dark age. Then he said if I knew magic, I told the truth and said no. He said if I was interested in magic, and I said that I was. Then he handed me a book that was at least ten inches thick. He said it was the book of magic. Finally, the book of my dreams was in my grasp, and I held my destiny in my own hands. He said I had a great heart and that if I try I could be the greatest young adult sorcerer that the world has ever seen. I was proud of myself for I had confidence not only in myself, but also in everyone else .I would be the one to free the slaves and destroy Charles and the aliens. My destiny was laid before my life I had the greatest moment on that mountain. I would return if I could. Then the wizard asked for my name and I said, "Vincent". The wizard was startled in his seat. "You were the one to come to me," said the wizard. He suddenly froze in his seat. I felt clod all of a sudden, and a dark presence was among us. I turned in my seat and peered out the window and saw a horrifying figure drenched with blood. The wizard said they were zombies and came to haunt him in his dreams waiting to snatch his soul. He also said that he forgot to put on the magical shield to protect him. The zombies broke a hole in the house and walked in. the wizard stuck out his hand and his fingers were all attached, and he shot out five fireballs. He hit a couple of zombies, but nothing seemed to affect them. They headed to the room where Poseidon was sleeping. I ran to Poseidon's side and acted as though I knew a spell, and the stupid zombies believed it. The said I should duck, so I did and a beam shot through and blasted the zombies from the waist up. He saved us from a terrible death I owed him one. I asked him if magic was hard to master and he replied no. After Poseidon woke up from his coma we carried on with our journey, but the wizard stopped us and said that he insists that I carry these with me to help my friend. We went down and I practiced some magic. I learned the fire-shock technique and fired a couple of devil- flies, but then I felt tired so I stopped. When we reached the bottom Gorge was fighting kipper-golems. He was being over powered with numbers. "Five on one isn't fair," I said to get their attention. They flew over to me and I blasted them out of the sky. They got back up, but I was totally overpowering them. I shot a few more times then I got tired after my third shot. Magic might be the strongest, but it sure is the most tiring. Poseidon finished them off with hydro-thunders. And then Crystal gave Dragoon the powder of healing and his burns faded away. We got to our feet and continued on with our journey.  
The Book of Healing  
  
We walked around the mountain instead of climbing it. As we walked I heard voices chatting about Charles and said they were ordered to kill us. I told everyone to stop, and listen. The people were talking about the Dark Age, and that Charles knows that we are here. He plans to build a huge ray gun to suck up the sun's energy so no food could be produced and everyone would die on Earth. Its plan name was called "Eternal Eclipse". Now we only have a certain amount of time before we die unless we can stop him. Then they noticed us. We fought and we barely won all because they had special weapons. They had sabers that were cursed with a power and indestructible spell. I picked up one of the sabers and felt its power. I decided to keep it as my weapon until I found a better one. We walked slowly because of our injuries. We came across a little town filled with what looked like friendly people. We walked into the town and found the people were really good at arts and crafts. Their handiwork was impressive and so real. I asked how much a straw body was and they said they were free. So I decided to take one. I showed the party the doll and they were impressed with the price and the handiwork. I asked them if they had practiced any type of magic and they said yes. So I found a town that practiced magic, but it wasn't on any of the atlases I saw, it must have been cast out because they practiced magic. I asked them what kind of magic and they said healing magic. A perfect match for Crystal's abilities of healing. I asked if they had the book of healing and they said yes, but only the high minister had control of who learns the magic or not. Of all the things Dragoon had to notice they didn't have a cemetery. "They probably cremate them and let the ashes fly through the air," I replied. I shut him up quickly. Night fall came quickly that day and I asked if they had any places of rest, and they said, "Yes we do. Go east, west, and south, and there will be a place called 'Rest in Peace'". So we rented a room and we all slept alone in separate rooms. I set the doll right next to the door and I fell asleep right away. During the middle of the night I heard creaking on the floor. So I sat up in my bed and noticed the doll was lying on the floor sideways. So set I it back up and went down to get a drink of water. I came back up into my room and rested with my eyes closed. Then I thought about what Dragoon had said about the cemetery, and I laughed. But then I thought about the practicing of healing magic, but doubted my thoughts. Then I really crept myself out when I thought how good their handiwork was. I put it all together. No cemetery, practice of healing magic, and great handiwork in doll making. THEY RESSURECT THE DEAD AND SELL THEM AS DOLLS!!!!!!! I thought, and right at that moment I opened my eyes and stared at the doll in the eyes. Nothing moved, and then the dolls eyes opened to show red blood shot eyes. I came to my senses and I blasted it with a fire-shock, and sent it toward the wall. It came at me again and I shot it again. This time it blew up into a million pieces. I woke up the party not disturbing Crystal for privacy reasons. We walked outside and found that the streets were empty. We walked around and finally found them. They were in the woods with torches. I spotted out the man who sold me the doll. I walked toward him and spun him around to tell him his dolls were cursed, but when I did I wished I never turned him around. His eyes were blood shot, his skin was eaten, and his face had holes in it. He was dead, but he was resurrected. The party ran as fast as they could back to the hotel. I learned that the whole towns population was at zero. I woke up Crystal, but blushed when I came out. "Does she sleep with clothing on?" asked Poseidon. I replied with a no. When she was up we packed and ran out of the hotel. Crystal and me went to the place where the dead gather. There were no people there; I wondered how could they all just disappear. Then a hand came out of the ground and grabbed Crystal's leg. I blasted it with a fire-shock, and she was free. I saw the minister, and charged at him. Hands came out everywhere trying to grab me, but I was too fast for them. When I reached the minister I grabbed the book of healing, and pulled it off his hands! But his hands were still attached to the book, but not his body! I ran as fast as I could. When I saw Crystal she was knee deep in the dirt. I pulled her out and we ran to the party. The hands still attached to the book came alive and started to strangle me, but Poseidon wedged them off, and Gorge pounded them into the ground. We exited the city, but before I left I looked closely at the towns name. The name was Jamestown, but off to the side someone inscribed, "Population zero".  
  
Gorgon, Stacey, and Damascus  
  
Our journey of getting the three books we needed was complete. We got every book we needed to defeat Charles and the aliens. Crystal was practicing some revival spells to heal minor wounds. I had forgotten about the saber until we came upon a Great Leviathan. We were unfortunately close to lake for the huge monster to bite, or drown us underwater. The leviathan charged at us. I shot a fire-shock at it, but it was too big to do even a scratch. Dragoon tried scratching it with his claws, but he only got a huge whack in the face with the leviathan's tail. Gorge was scared and hid like and other golem would do around water. Crystal healed Dragoon back into action. Dragoon shot blasts of fire at the leviathan. That only attracted its attention. Then the leviathan shot a water stream right at Dragoon. It was powerful enough to knock Dragoon back into the sky then falling again. The leviathan was mad at this point and started shooting water streams at everyone in the party. Gorge was afraid of being hit with water so continued hiding. I scanned my book of magic for a thunder spell and sure enough it had a whole chapter on thunder. I waved my hand once, and then pointed it straight at the leviathan. A thunderbolt came from my hand and shocked the monster until it was submerged underwater, but doing a new spell first time really take a lot of energy out of you. I asked Crystal for a recharge on my MP, but she didn't learn a MP healing spell yet. I told her that was the next one she learns. The leviathan came out of the water ready for a rematch. I just stared at it. Then out of nowhere a pixie, golem, and dragon came out and beat up the leviathan before it was able to kill all that was in the party. The leviathan sunk like a rock into the water never to see the light of day again. Then the pixie, golem, and dragon charged at us, and blacked me out. The next moment I was in a cave. I was tied to a spiked rock, and I couldn't struggle free. The whole party was also tied to rocks. I could see the other group of opponents just sitting there waiting for someone to wake up. I was the first one to awaken from my coma. The dragon was a Zombie Dragon, but I thought all of those were extinct due to the cold weather by Charles. I guess he was a special breed. The pixie was a pure-breed Pixie. Those aren't really rare here, but everywhere else they are. The golem was a Gold Golem. Those were basically big powerhouses. Knock out anything in one shot with its gold knuckles. I asked them why they had captured us and they said that they were working for Charles because of his great filling meals, entertainment, and riches. They said they lived like kings or high priests. They introduced themselves as Gorgon being the golem, Stacey being the pixie, and Damascus being the dragon. Dragoon awakened from his slumber, and to his dismay he wanted out. Dragoon was struggling to get free. Then Stacey told him, "The more you struggle the tighter it gets". Dragoon blew fire at them, but he was to far away to reach them. Then Damascus blew a huge fire at Dragoon. Dragoon was fried, but not badly. "How did you learn magic?" Dragoon asked. "Fool! Creatures can learn magic we just can't summon!" replied Damascus. Then Damascus taunted Dragoon with the book of fire. Dragoon was getting really mad at that point. He was actually flaming the rope that tied him to the rock. The rope fell to the ground and Dragoon was freed. They all looked surprised at Dragoon for getting out. Dragoon and Damascus got in a hand lock together and stared at each other in the eyes. Damascus overpowered Dragoon easily after a few seconds. Dragoon was no match for Damascus. Damascus whipped Dragoon with his tail and punched him in the stomach. With those two hits Dragoon fell to the ground. I thought we needed to get a whole lot better before we fight. The rest of the party woke up, but then I realized that Gorge was missing. I couldn't recognize him from a boulder. Just then Gorge busted down the door and gave a punch to Damascus's backbone. Damascus was surprised at this and turned to Gorge. Gorge was backed up against the rock wall. Damascus was enclosing on him getting ready to fire a most powerful technique in the book of fire. Then the wall seemed to grab Gorge. It was Gorgon blending in with the rock. Gorgon picked up Gorge and threw him to the ground. Then he started to punch Gorge until Gorge was lying there. Gorge then blended in with the rock floor so no one could see him. I was suddenly untied from my rock then the rest of the party was untied. Gorge viewed himself and then fell to the ground. Crystal started her healing job and the rest fought. Damascus blew more of his big fire, but blocked by Dragoon's fire. Dragoon's fire didn't last long though. Then he was blown away onto the wall. Stacey shot little energy blasts that blew up into big fires, also another fire technique. Gorgon was blended and hit most of the team members out of consciousness knocking them out. Dragoon was the only one that could fight. Dragoon noticed a book with shiny outlining. He grabbed the book and blasted Damascus with a huge fire. Damascus couldn't see through the fire and we escaped, but being followed by Stacey. Then Stacey stopped following us and held back and waved. I guess she gave up, but then I saw Damascus fire a wave of lava toward us. It was burning up all of the trees in its path. I ran as fast as I could to get away, but I didn't know when the forest trees stopped. I saw an exit and ran for it, but to my dismay it was at the end of a cliff. I saw the other side of the cliff, and told Dragoon to carry me to the other side. He did it with Poseidon, Crystal, and me. Gorge was still in the forest, but he was out quickly. The lava wave was enclosing on him fast. The whole party egged him on. Then when he reached the end of the cliff he jumped with the lava following right after him. He stuck out a hand and grabbed the edge of the safe side of the cliff. He pulled himself to his feet brushed his shoulder and said, "A piece of cake". Dragoon studied the book and cast a spell called fireball, only he shot it through his mouth. We knew Charles wanted us and he has assassins tempted by riches, entertainment, and filling meals. Until we meet again, we continue on with our journey.  
  
The Wishing Field  
  
Dragoon was learning techniques as we walked around the land and Crystal finally learned her MP revival technique. We were talking about how the other party was able to beat us badly and have us in severe disarray. I guess we needed to train more or else we might lose our lives once. I wish we could be stronger I thought. "Why was Damascus bigger than you Dragoon?" I asked. "He was bigger because he had trained more than I have, and he was older," replied Dragoon. Our skills are bad and that last battle proved it. We needed a training course or something to get us stronger. As we came out of the flat lands we came upon a field of what looked like wheat. As we got closer I noticed that the tip of the wheat was pure gold. I ran to it and gathered the gold as much as I could, "We're rich! We're rich!" I exclaimed. The parties' eyes widened and stared at me, or the field I couldn't tell. They were so excited that they didn't know what to do with all of the gold. But then I thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that this field was the wishing field! My grandfather told me stories about this field, but I just thought it was fictional! I wished that we had a training course I thought. Then the field of gold cleared and a training park came in. I started punching a dummy, and Dragoon started target practice with his fireballs. The whole party was happy. We were getting stronger by the minute! Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Dragoon increased in size and learned powerful magic spells. Crystal had trained to learn great healing spells. This was the moment we had all been waiting for. We could wish for anything we imagined! But then the wishing field started to fade away by the grains of wheat, which would take a long time. Once when we were sleeping I heard a noise and saw a figure outside of the tent, but I didn't care I was happy. Then when I went to my tent I saw a figure charging at me. It was small like a monkey, but death jaws like a shark, and claws like a dragon. The sight of it terrified me and I blasted it with a fire-shock spell. That killed it, but I saw a whole bunch of them coming straight at me like a huge wave of them just keep on coming over the hill. I awakened the rest of the party and we left so fast that the tents were blown off of their hooks! The monkeys demolished them instantly. But then the monkeys disappeared into thin air. I told the team to stop running away. There was someone here that wanted us to be gone with and never come back. Someone that was greedy, and selfish. We spent the night again in our tiny tents. I had a suspect of who that person was, but I couldn't make it out for sure. There was that fact that dwarves were greedy, but they only worked in the mountains to mine for gold. Unfortunately, Gorge was scared of dwarves and didn't want to fight them all because they had double-bladed axes, he doesn't like sharp objects or water, he's a golem you can't blame him. Gorge was one of the weakest golem types there are; he's a Ground Golem. Sleeping a good nights sleep I awoke to an unsetting start. Looking above the ridge, I saw a man and woman. The man was tall, maybe 6'7", and the woman, maybe 5'10". Above all the woman was wearing a talisman around her neck. It was in a diamond shape being held on by a woven wicked string. The man had a very long sword being held up on his back. He was holding the handle of the sword. When Crystal awoke she was startled by what she saw and said for us to pack up before they got any closer, she was scared out of her wits. The woman held the talisman with her hands and held it tightly and it started to glow a bright green. The ground shook as if we were on water. Going up and down awoke the rest of the party. The green light was so bright I had to squint to see through it. All of a sudden it got really hot as if I were in an oven. I fell over and fainted. When I got back up the man fed me some berries and water. I took out my blade and hopped to my feet. The man pulled out his blade and I put mine back. It must have been 6 feet long! He said that he was here to help us. I asked him, "Why do you have to knock us out to get us somewhere if you want to help us?" He responded back, "If I would have told you would have thought I was not on your side. I am Nero II". "Then why do you need us?" I asked. "You see I am not really here I am a ghost in a man clothing, and so is my wife. We need a DNA of someone that was just like us in our lives on Earth, and you are the perfect example" said Nero. "Well thanks, but I'm not giving you my DNA, and how did you get to be in someone's body?" I asked. "You do know the Battle for Earth don't you?" he responded. "Yes," I replied. "I was in and was killed in battle, but before I had worked in a science lab and found out a way to stay alive in someone's body through the mind. You see I was fighting and then I was burned to the death by one of the aliens blue flamethrowers. As I was being burned I held on to someone's hand and pressed a button that contained electric shock around my heart area. I pressed it and the shock took over my mind and shot it through the person's hand so I am now in a different body, but I can only live off of a certain food to keep me like this. You see I was killed and that keeps going unless I eat something with high protein, which would be fish. Unless I can find some with the correct DNA I must live off this diet. Fishing everyday is beginning to be a problem for me because the fish seem to be driven away from me by some weird force. That was when I began to use the wishing field. But even the wishing field is starting to disappear. Each time a wish is given five wheat disappear. I became dependant on the wishing field and tried to scare you out of it. You do understand that after the wishing field is gone so will your tactics and skills," said Nero. "What! But that isn't possible!" I exclaimed. "Yes it is so that's why I will make you a deal," said Nero. "What's that?" I asked. "You let me have your DNA, and I protect the wishing field," he said. "Good deal I'll take it," I said automatically. "Then off to the lab," said Nero. After a day he was ready for the transfer. "This won't hurt a bit," said Nero. He sucked blood with a needle from my arm. He injected it to himself and then a huge flash came from him. I looked through the light and saw a regular human. After the flash had come through I stared wide-eyed at him. "It worked! It worked!" he started to yell. I congratulated him at his great experiment and he kept his end of the deal and went back to the wishing field. He was so happy that he ran to the wishing field! I felt glad that I had helped some that easy. Something that was stuck in my mind was why the fish swam away from him whenever he came near them. And I wasn't going to leave that untouched.  
The Leviathan's Treasure  
  
Leviathans are one of the nastiest water animals that ever swam the seven seas, and I thought that a leviathan was scaring the fish away from something. Poseidon felt a powerful presence about us and told me to slow down and build a boat or raft. Surrounded by woods, I guessed that we could do that. Gorge pulled out trees, Poseidon stayed watch, Crystal studies her book, Dragoon was making string from the roots of trees, and I was making a sail from giant leafs. After we were done the raft was tested by a heavy rock, and sure enough the raft sank. Gorge was an expert at these things because it's a golem thing they just like plants. He said that lift trees were able to float over water and still hold a grounder golem. I gasped and said, "Ya right". He said they grew by the water's shore, and sure enough he found them. We did the same thing and this time Gorge volunteered himself to go on the raft. He went on, and. He stayed afloat! It was amazing that he did that. Then suddenly without notice three creatures came attacking at us. It was almost obvious who they were though.  
  
"You guys again? I was expecting something much harder," said Dragoon. "You don't know the true meaning of power mortal!" said Damascus. Yep it was them. Damascus and Dragoon went straight into a locked hands position, but this time Damascus won again, but he was panting pretty hard after it. "You've been training hard haven't you Dragoon," said Damascus almost out of breath. "Yep," said Dragoon as he threw a punch right at his face. Damascus flew through the air and hit a tree knocking it down. "You two want a piece of this?" asked Dragoon. "Listen we don't want to fight," said Stacey. "You don't?" I said. "Nope we came here to burn all the Lift Trees down so you couldn't get the treasure!" said Stacey. And with that Damascus blew a huge fire stream and burnt down all the lift trees. "Now for your friend," said Stacey. She held out her hand and collected energy fast. Dragoon shot a fireball at her, but it was to late. The ball had already left Stacey's hand. The ball was enclosing on Gorge a sitting duck. Then right when the ball was close enough. Gorge deflected it and the ball was heading back and hit Stacey right in the face with an explosion. Stacey fell down with a hard fall on the water. Then Poseidon yelled, "Get away from the water! Its dangerous!" Stacey flew out of the water very quickly. Poseidon was already hiding behind a tree. When the water started to make weird noises and bubbles came out. Then like an underwater explosion a leviathan emerged snapping at Stacey. Then I gained its attention somehow. "The leviathan of Lake Range," said Poseidon.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Crystal. "Well duh! I studied about leviathans in my book," replied Poseidon. "Don't move Vincent. Leviathans have a tendency to not attack moving objects," said Poseidon. Stacey started to attack the leviathan again, but her efforts were useless against it's strong scales. "You fool pixie! You really think your evil ball attack is really going to do something against scales that were made for going at least 30,000 leagues!" shouted Poseidon. The leviathan suddenly snapped at Stacey and she was devoured as so we thought. "A leviathan at sixty meters in length has over four hundred muscles in its body capable of doing such a strike move in a flash of light," said Poseidon. "Well Poseidon is our new leviathan expert," I said. Stacey was still in the mouth of the leviathan trying to withstand it's giant crushing jaws. Damascus can't fly because his wings are just bone so that's bad on Stacey's side. I pulled out my blade and shone it in the light of the sun. The flash was big enough to get the leviathan's attention. Practically crushed to death Stacey flew out of it's powerful jaws and I got in my ready stance for impact. The leviathan did its lightening fast move. It got me in it's mouth, but I had my sword in between it's teeth. I wasn't strong enough. I needed assistance. Stacey came in to help me, and our power put together overpowered the leviathan's mighty jaws, and I was free. I held my sword back with the point facing forward. The leviathan came back at me, but this time it shot water streams of great power at me. I deflected them with my sword. The leviathan gathered energy in it's mouth and then when the energy was shaped as a ball the leviathan shot at me. I leaped to dodge it, but the explosion of little water droplets were too great for me to handle. I was being pelted with at least fifty little drops of water on my back. It stung and hurt, and that's why I still have a red mark on my back. Poseidon came out of hiding and said a couple of magic words that I couldn't understand because I was yelling about the stinging sensation. Crystal healed me after Poseidon said his words. After he said his words the leviathan yelled and went back down under the water. "What did you do?" I asked. "I made it go to sleep for a while, but until then I say we find shelter," Poseidon replied. The three creatures stood in awe at Poseidon's "great power". "I'm not staying for an encore of this freak show. I'm out of here!" yelled Damascus. Damascus ran off actually thought he could escape without a blast from Dragoon. Dragoon flew up and shot a giant fireball at Damascus. Of course it hit him and he flew threw through the air saying, "We'll be back for the treasure!" I didn't know what he meant so I asked Poseidon about the treasure. "A leviathan always has a treasure that it must protect or else it will be vulnerable enough to kill," said Poseidon. Gorgon and Stacey ran off into the dark woods. "How long will the leviathan sleep until it will cause corruption again?" I asked. "The leviathan will only attack as soon as a heated object disturbs the water, which would be one of us because of body heat," replied Poseidon. "Well duh I know about body heat I took science class too!" I exclaimed. "What about Gorge he's still on the raft!" exclaimed Crystal. I totally forgot about Gorge! Dragoon flew up and grabbed the sail careful not to rip it, and he brought Gorge back to the shore. We set up camp and had a salmon dinner. I slept the night away and didn't have any dreams for the first time in my life. I awoke to an abrupt start that mourning. Gorge was fighting off the leviathan because Crystal accidentally went for an early swim. I went back into my tent and grabbed my sword, but by the time I got back out Gorge was in mid air being swung from side to side in the leviathan's mouth. I couldn't shine my sword in the light because there was none! I leaped at the leviathan and slashed my sword at the leviathan, but no blood came out. The scales were as strong as Poseidon thought. I tried as hard as I could to even lash through it's hard scales. I awoke Poseidon to the disturbance, and sure enough he grabbed his book to read the magical words, but the leviathan noticed the book right away and snapped the book from Poseidon's reach. The book was right there lying on the leviathan's tongue. "Grab the book!" yelled Poseidon to Gorge. Gorge's hands were holding up the giant jaws of the leviathan's top jaws. Gorge's feet were grounded in the leviathan's bottom teeth. Gorge knew if he grabbed the book he would have to sacrifice himself to get it. Gorge grabbed the book, chucked it out, and Poseidon got his book, but we lost a comrade to the party. We were all sad, but the leviathan was still out there. Poseidon said his words and the leviathan went back down into the water. Dragoon finally awoke to his horrible dismay of the loss. I thought of vengeance to the death of the leviathan. "I'm going down for Gorge!" I yelled to Poseidon. "Fool! Don't go yet we must go by night, so the leviathan won't hear us entering the water," said Poseidon. "But soon Gorge will be digested by the leviathan's stomach acids!" I exclaimed. "Then I guess we have no choice. We leave right now!" exclaimed Poseidon. I got the raft ready for sailing. We went on the water and Poseidon joined me in the dive for the leviathan's treasure. We put an air spell on us so we could breath underwater, but only for a little while. As soon as we dove in, the leviathan awoke and charged at me. Look at your master.slave I thought in my mind. I took out my sword and immediately make that locked position. Poseidon went into a cave and used a light spell to see through it. Unfortunately the leviathan saw it, and it swam faster than I had ever seen any motorboat go. I grabbed onto it's tail and I must have so fast that I could have gotten air bubbles in my veins. Suddenly the leviathan went upward and I splashed out of the water into an underwater cave filled with priceless gems, diamonds, and gold. "I've reached it!" yelled Poseidon. Poseidon was inches away from the treasure when. the leviathan did such fast movement that the only thing I saw was Poseidon and in the leviathan's mouth. "Touch the treasure!" yelled Poseidon. I got out the death grip that the leviathan had me in and I ran for the mountains of gold. The leviathan did a fast movement again. I flung out my sword and deflected the leviathan's teeth by inches. I lost my sword but for a life-or-death choice. I jumped for the gold and grabbed one of the gold pieces. The leviathan was touching my foot when I touched the gold piece, and then suddenly the leviathan went back up and gave a yell so loud that the cave started to cave in. I jumped in the water and swam out of the tunnel just in time when it caved in. The leviathan was dead, but I lost two comrades in the rescue. I came out of the water and told Crystal and Dragoon about the leviathan's death. Then I thought an earthquake was happening because the ground was moving up in a certain spot. Then out of the ground a huge hand came out! "Gorge!" I yelled. He pulled out of it and he was still alive. "You wouldn't believe some of the things leviathan's eat," said Gorge. I asked him about Poseidon, but Gorge saw Poseidon's neck cut. Gorge knew he was dead, but was he really? We continued on with out a comrade. It was a very sad day about the death of the leviathan. We left the area hoping to never come back here again. "Hey they've left the area!" yelled a strong voice. "Great now for the precious stones," said a soft voice. "Lets just get the stones and run," said a deep voice. The figures went into the crack where Gorge had come out of. "What do we have here?" said a strong voice. "A body huh? Well its got a slit throat," said a soft voice. "Its moving!" yelled the strong voice. "He's been in a deep coma," said the soft voice. "Look the stones!" exclaimed the deep voice. "Charles will be happy with two gifts for his plans," said the soft voice.  
The Volcanic Eruption of Death  
  
Poseidon's death mad us mourning all the way to the next town. Hussar Town is the next town is the next stop of the journey. It would take a couple of hours to get there so we decided to blast a couple of trolls on the way there. One troll was unusually hard for us to defeat though. This troll was pretty big and had a bigger sized club. Oh ya I forgot it was orc! As we continued on our journey to destiny I stumbled upon a stick but no ordinary stick. This stick was bigger in size and was triangle shaped, so I could hold it easier. I had no clue what it was, but I brought it along with me on the way to the town. When we got there a huge wall made out of marble was surrounding the town. Gorge knocked on the giant doors of marble. The guards let us in after some explaining. We got a place for sleeping and I checked every market in town to make sure that there were no life size dolls, and I checked for a cemetery. They checked out, so it was ok to stay for a while. There were great towers made out of marble, houses, and a palace. I asked a local who lived in the palace. "King Leon III," said a local. The night was coming on quickly so we decided to sleep in the hotel. The next day I woke to a heat wave. I looked out the window and saw people on the wall pouring water and shooting through hoses over the wall. I ran to the stairs and ran up the wall. When I got to the end of the stairs two guards with spears stopped me. They said I needed permission from the king or a pass to the great wall. I thought about pulling out my sword, but then I remembered I used it to deflect the leviathan's teeth. I walked back down, but as I looked back at the wall I saw a volcano on a hill the had already exploded into lava. I woke Dragoon and I hopped on his back and we flew off. We were being shot at by not only the guards, but also by fireballs streaming out of the volcano's mouth. I saw lava waves coming up and breaking right before the wall. When the lava was hardened it was broken up by a drill the city provided. Dragoon and me were ordered to go to the king's palace at once. We did so and I made up an excuse that the king would have to accept. When we arrived at the palace there were gems imprinted in the walls and shining stones in the bottom of the pool filled with fish. The king sat upon a pedestal with stairs that had fancy writing on them. The king read our charges and he said that we have been convicted of making the lava flow. He ordered us to be killed by sending us in the volcano with Dragoon's wings tied up. We had sleep in the dungeon with nothing to sleep on except for Dragoon's belly. "Don't worry Vincent we will escape I will protect you," Dragoon said. "I hope so Dragoon. I hope so," I replied and I feel asleep. We woke up with our hands tied up and we walked to the mountain. When we arrived we were set right at the ridge of the volcano. A wizard came between us. The wizard threw out blue sparkling dust and said weird words. "I summon the king of darkness!" yelled the wizard as he threw out more dust. A rumbling suddenly came out of the volcano. "Another earthquake!" I yelled but no one heard me. The lava was rising to the top of the volcano until it was making a bubble of lava on the top. The bubble grew so big that you could probably see it from ten miles away. The wizard then got a golden staff, sprinkled dust on it, and then ran it into the bubble. The bubble popped causing lava shooting everywhere. After the lava was settled I saw a huge monster with no feet, because it was coming out of the volcano. The monster had black horns coming out of it's forehead, black gloves with spikes on them, and big saber tooth teeth. "We the people of Hussar sacrifice these humans for your approval of the disturbance," said the wizard. The monster looked down at us, but mostly at me. I saw a glare in it's eye as it smiled. The monster stuck out one of it's hands expecting me to go on it. "If you aren't my mama you don't own me," I said. The monster backed it's hand to its regular place and gave a battle cry. The monster dashed it's head at me. Dragoon suddenly grabbed my back pockets for no reason, and pulled out two silver knives. He spun them around his fingers and said, "You want a piece of my you old grandma". Dragoon cut the ropes so we were free. I held off the gunshots with a shield spell while Dragoon had a fight with the monster. "How did you get the knives?" I asked. "The king will learn next time to never leave silver blocks in the dungeon," said Dragoon. The monster charged it's head again at me, but Dragoon threw one of his knives at the monster and cut it's face. "Bring it on," said Dragoon. He flew and got his other knife. The monster breathed fire at Dragoon. Dragoon blew his fire at the monster and the two fires met and Dragoon was overpowering the monster and Dragoon's fire hit, but did no damage. The monster started to punch furiously at Dragoon, but he deflected all the hits with his knives. I never knew Dragoon was such a good knifeman, or should I say knife dragon. The monster twisted and turned very fast to make lava fly everywhere. Dragoon deflected all of those too. Dragoon flew up dodging all the punches and chucked both of his knives at the monster's forehead. The monster deflected both of the knives with his horns. Then Dragoon was punched, and flew down to the ground with a thud. I did a time stopper spell that I had learned and helped Dragoon by casting a beam spell that nailed the monster in the chest. I gathered Dragoon's knives and gave them back to Dragoon. Dragoon gained his consciousness and got back up to fight. The time spell wore out and I put the shield back up. Dragoon this time gave a breath of smog out so no one could see. Then I saw Dragoon come out of the smog and thrust both of his knives into the monster's head. The monster froze and sunk back down into the volcano. "Did that dragon do what I just though he did?" said one of the guards. "That can't be done. He just made the monster lose it's consciousness," said the wizard. We were treated back to Hussar by the guards, and the king was pleased with our work. He decided to clear our charges and set us free. "But they broke the law!" exclaimed the wizard. "Yes they did, but they also killed our main problem," said the king. "They merely knocked it out!" the wizard replied. "And how would you know this?" asked the king. "The." said the wizard, but was interrupted by the king. "Yes, yes I know the gods," said the king. "Why yes how did you know that?" asked the wizard. "After a while when you use the same excuse all the time it gets boring," replied the king. The king let us go and we came back to the party. "You scared us half to death!" exclaimed Crystal. A man approached me and said, "I am the kings strongest, most skilled, and fastest spearman there is in his army. The king insists that I go with you on your journey," said the spearman. "Well sure we could use you, but are you up to it?" I asked. "Yes I'm ready for any obstacles," said the spearman. "Well you can quit the straight up attitude," said Crystal. "What's your name?" Gorge asked. "My name is Kevin," he said. "You lose one you get one," said Dragoon. "Shut it," I said to Dragoon. Kevin was checking out my pack when he came across my stick. "Oh my gosh! I never seen anything like this!" Kevin exclaimed. "What a stick?" I asked. "You lose one you get a stupid one," Dragoon added. "Don't make me make you go into early retirement," I said and he shut up. "This is the lost mace!" Kevin exclaimed. "What a mace!" I exclaimed. "The wizard that works for the king knows a charm to make the mace show it's power," said Kevin. "Then lets take it to him," said Gorge. We walked to the king's palace and found the wizard. He recognized us and he said he would be glad to do this for us and it would be an honor. First he gathered some of his blue dust and said some weird words, but nothing happed. "That spell was to neutralize any curses," said the wizard. Then he gathered some of his green dust and he said some words. Suddenly a green glowing ball appeared at the end of the mace. I swung it around a couple of times and heard that weird noise whenever you swing something around really fast, only this time it had a trail of green whenever I swung it. Then out of nowhere I heard a siren and a red flashing light. The lava flow was back again. The bubble was forming on the volcano again. Only this time no staff was there to break the bubble. The wizard summoned the monster again when he sprinkled the blue dust on my mace. I turned around and grabbed my mace with both hands. I swung it at the wizard and hit him. When I hit him in the face a green flash came out and a single green spike appeared on the mace. I hit the wizard again and another spike appeared. The wizard was knocked out when I heard the buzzing noise over the city. The party ran out of the palace and looked up in the sky and saw a swarm of what looked like lava bees holding lava bombs. They were bombing the city with lava. Dragoon had made a belt going diagonally across his chest with two holes in it for his knives. He pulled out his knives and flew up. With me on his back of course, I whacked bees gaining spikes on my mace. Dragoon was cutting them in half and dicing them into pieces. The bubble popped suddenly and the monster seemed much more powerful when it was in the bubble longer. Dragoon dropped me off on the wall. "Let me take this guy out on my own," said Dragoon. "But Dragoon." I began. "Don't worry this guy is nothing but a big mama's boy," said Dragoon. Dragoon flew at the monster at full speed and missed the target. The monster snapped at Dragoon a couple of times, but they were deflected. The fire came and Dragoon blew his fire also. Dragoon's fire was blown out instantly. Dragoon was badly burned. Crystal was practicing her shooting healing spells and shot a burn heal. Kevin was watching the fight, but then he disappeared and I next time I saw him he was riding a bee with a saddle. He came to Dragoon's rescue and slashed at the monster with his spear. The monster was getting really mad when Kevin appeared. Kevin started to taunt the monster by saying funny words. Dragoon sunk up behind the monster when the monster gave a battle cry very loud. The monster went back into the volcano, and Dragoon and Kevin flew back into the city just in time when the huge earthquake came and the volcano burst lava straight out the top and fireballs went everywhere. A wave of lava was heading straight for the city when Dragoon made signs with his knives and they started to glow a bright blue. Then Dragoon threw both of his knives into the lava wave. The lava turned to ice as soon as the knives hit it. Dragoon lost his knives, but the city was saved. Before we left Dragoon was given a pair of new silver knives, but he rejected them. He asked for two blocks of silver and then said, "I made my own knives and that's why I was able to do that freeze. I need certain designs and I needed to have made them". As we left I wondered why the high lava flows were being distributed and I found out through a local map that a land of volcanoes were nearby. I had feelings that that was our next destination. We exited the city through the huge marble gates and journeyed to a living heck.  
Damascus and the Fatal Fires  
  
We left the city expecting cool weather and clears skies dead ahead. Ya right more like thunder with lava flows everywhere, and volcanoes everywhere hoping that there won't be an eruption. We had to watch the skies carefully because of the lightening, fireballs, and eruptions. We did have one eruption during the journey. A volcano erupted and we had to climb up the sides of another just to dodge the lava. Then fireballs flew out of the volcano, which made it worse for us. Dragoon had to fly in the air to see down the volcanoes holes so he could warn us of an eruption. But there was one special volcano that had a local in it. Yes the huge bubble guy again. The bubble exploded and he came out. "Ready to lose again?" I asked not expecting an answer. The monster slapped the ground almost hitting Kevin. "Hey you can hit me next time, but do you think it will hurt?" asked Kevin. The monster pounded the ground causing an earthquake. "Remember we're in his home town," said Dragoon. The earthquake caused all the volcanoes to erupt. "Look at what you did!" yelled Kevin. "Didn't your mama tell you not to play with fire?" asked Kevin. The volcanoes shot fireballs everywhere and lava flowed from the rim. The monster threw punches at me, but I dodged them with ease. I just make this look easy I thought. I took out my mace and slammed it on the monster's hand. The monster then went back down into the volcano. "Oh no. We killed it that fast?" said Kevin. "You idiot! I'm out of here!" said Crystal. I hopped on Dragoon's back and we flew up on the top of the volcano. The lava was coming up fast. I had no clue what I was doing at that time, but I did it. I jumped off Dragoon's back, pulled out my mace, and suck it in front of me. Your carcass is mine I thought. I hit the lava. Then fainted. I woke up in a lighted room with a man with white robes was standing right next to me. "You finally awoke from your coma," the man said. "Where am I?" I asked. "Your well. I can't bring it to you," said the man. I knew where I was I just wanted to make sure. The man pierced the clouds down below me to show me the volcano land. I stood up and leaned over looking down there. I saw me lying down with my head in Crystal's lap. Gosh how I wish I were alive I thought. Crystal had stolen some of that dust the wizard had and sprinkled it on my body's forehead. Then suddenly the man hit my back with his hand causing me to fall forward into the hole. I was falling fast into my body. Then suddenly I opened my eyes and decided to stay in this position for a while longer. Then I made a moaning noise and Crystal stood up and held me by my sides and said, "Your alive!" "Of course I am where else would I be?" I said. Our heads got closer and closer together. I was so close when Dragoon said, "Hey this isn't the time to be making out right now you two can kiss and make up later, but now we have bigger problems". I looked into the distance and saw a lava flow coming straight at us. I put out a shield to take the hit until the lava turned into hard tar. Unfortunately the climate was hot so it wasn't going to change matter unless a cold freeze came. The party jumped off to the side as I let the shield go. The fire shot up into millions of fireballs going everywhere. I tried to block them, but some of them hit. Then out of the lava flow came a giant bird that looked like it was mad out of fire. "A phoenix!" yelled Crystal. The phoenix flew up into the sky and tried to grab me when it came back down. I dodged the talons, but then the bird grabbed me the next time it swooped down. I was being held up be the giant talons of the bird. "No one is allowed to carry Vincent except me," said Dragoon as he chased the bird. The fiery bird gave a cry then a red sphere appeared around the bird. Dragoon stopped chasing the bird and just stood there flapping his wings. The phoenix then gathered energy in it's mouth and when enough energy was gathered the phoenix shot a heat beam at Dragoon. Unfortunately the beam hit and Dragoon was knocked into critical condition and fell out of the sky. The fiery tails of the phoenix hit Dragoon on his way down causing major burn marks on his back. I was brought to a cliff with a nest in one of the cracks. The phoenix dropped me in the nest with three eggs. Luckily for me the eggs weren't hatched yet. The phoenix gave a call and the eggs started to move. The eggs were so big that one of them almost rolled right over me. Then a beak came right through one of the eggshells, and a cry came from it. I'm going to be phoenix nip if I don't get out of here I thought. A baby phoenix came out of the egg and dashed toward me with it's mouth open. I dodged the beak, but more eggs started to hatch and soon I was fighting three firebirds. They all charged at me from different angles, and I got an idea. Right when the birds reached me I jumped up and sure enough the birds collided, but that didn't stop them there. As I was in air I grabbed my mace and got ready for a fight. I swung my mace at one but I missed. The birds blew fire at me, but I had a shield spell up so no damage was done. The mother bird started to peck at me, but I dodged all the pecks and hit her beak with my mace. The tiny birds kept on trying to eat me, but I kept hitting them with my mace. I realized that my mace wasn't doing much so I decided to go to magic. I shot out green spheres from my hand, but they dodged them all. One of the baby birds swung it's tail at me and hit. My clothes were burning up because of the fiery tail. I stopped, dropped, and rolled to put out the fire. Dragoon finally arrived after I took many hits. He tried to slash the birds, but he was too slow. Then I finally hit one of the birds, and it cried and cried back to it's mama. After I hit one of the birds the mom seemed to be very mad at me. "Bring it on grandma," I said. The phoenix flew into the air and shot a stream of fire at the nest. I decided to lay a bomb spell I learned to blow up the nest and kill the babies. Dragoon agreed to go with the plan, but not after he snatched a bright gem in the nest of the phoenix. I laid the bomb in the middle of the nest, and set it for one minute. The blue ball of light set down and prepared for the explosion. I hopped on Dragoon's back, and the phoenix chased us but the baby birds stayed in the nest. We escaped from the crack just in time for the explosion. The phoenix was still chasing us in the sky. I shot back at the phoenix, but the only thing the phoenix did was shoot back. I deflected a couple, but the rest hit Dragoon. Then Dragoon stalled in the air, turned around and shot a stream of fire at the phoenix, but that didn't do much. The phoenix then tried to grab Dragoon with it's talons. Dragoon just pulled out his knives whenever the phoenix tried to grasp him. Then Dragoon went into a rage and just started to slash his knives everywhere. He hit the phoenix a couple of times, but just enough to knock out the phoenix. The giant bird fell out of the sky into a volcano, and that was the end of the phoenix. "Where have you two been?" asked Crystal. "A phoenix nest and in the sky," I replied. We walked on hearing some of Kevin's jokes about fire, but then we came across our phoenix. "I thought we killed it into a volcano!" exclaimed Dragoon. "We did unless I'm blind," I replied. Then Kevin shone the end of his spear so a flash came into my eyes. "Stop it Kevin you can blind someone doing that!" I exclaimed. "Well your not blind," said Kevin. Dragoon and I went up to the top of the volcano. "Do you think it might be the lava monster?" said Dragoon. "Na I think I killed it pretty good," I replied. "Then what do you think could have done this?" asked Dragoon. "Must be another lava monster," I replied. As we turned around to walk down I stumbled on a lava rock, which made me flip back into the volcano. "Help me!" I yelled. Dragoon flew after me, but it was too late. I had hit the lava, but I kept on falling. I could breathe still and I shouted out to Dragoon, "Dragoon! Its safe come down here!" Dragoon came through the lava and chased after me until he grabbed me and we flew down into the darkness. "What do you think lives down here?" I asked. "Don't know," said Dragoon. Then we heard some talking further down the tunnel. "Looks like we aren't alone," said Dragoon. As we walked along the tunnel we saw weird carvings on the wall smeared with blood. SNAP! Dragoon had stepped on a small lava rock. "What was that?" said a familiar voice. "Who cares it was probably another moon mole," said a deep voice. "But it isn't night yet," said a squeaky voice. "Go check it out," said the familiar voice. "Both of us right boss?" asked the squeaky voice. "Yes I want both of you to go and blast whatever out there into little tiny pieces!" yelled the familiar voice. "Anything else master?" asked the deep voice. "Yes, if the things are humans, dragons, or golems I want them alive," said the familiar voice. "Oh yes, DON'T FOREGET YOUR CANNONS! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" yelled the familiar voice. "Yes boss," said the two voices simultaneously. We hear footsteps coming forward to us. Dragoon pulled out his knives and I pulled out my mace. As the figures came into focus I centered a plasma shot in the dead center of the tunnel and fired. The blast was so big that the tunnel's circumference must have gained at least two yards. But the figures still persisted and kept on charging. I fired another plasma shot, but after the dust had settled the figures were still there. Then one of the figures seemed to be getting bigger. That must be a golem I thought. And sure enough my answer was correct. The other figure was flying above the golem. The figure came into shape seemed to have a human body shape but the head had antennas coming out and it's eyes were green. The golem reached into it's back and pulled out a cannon that had a very long barrel. The other human body pulled out two machine gun bracers and put them on it's wrists. Before I had gained enough energy to fire another plasma blast the golem was pointing the end of the barrel at my head and said, "Drop your hand, you have fifteen seconds to comply". I dropped my hand and put it on my side. The other human body had some trouble getting Dragoon though. Dragoon slashed at the human trying to hit him but the human was too fast for him. Then the human started to spin around Dragoon fast, and Dragoon was tied up by a rope the human had. The creatures took us back to the main room where we heard the conversation. "Here they are boss can we have our share of the shards now?" asked the human. "I knew it was you two," said Damascus. "And I guess it was you two that had dumped your phoenix carcass earlier today," said Damascus. "Can we help ourselves to the shards?" said the golem. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY TREASURE!" yelled Damascus. "Your treasure!" exclaimed the human. "Yes my treasure do you want to fight for it?" asked Damascus expecting a "no". "No," said the human. "What are these shards?" asked Dragoon. "You didn't know there were crystal shards under these here volcanoes?" replied Damascus acting like a pioneer. "What color shard can we get and how many?" asked the human. "YOU'LL GET YOUR SHARE JUST WAIT!" yelled Damascus. "But why money you won't have any use for it?" I asked. "You see I have no purpose for these shards because I am connected to Charles, but these idiots do. I use the shards to learn the best fire technique. I just need five more two feet shards to perform the ritual," said Damascus. I looked over and saw one hundred ninety five shards all in a circle. "After I learn this technique I will be unstoppable! And you get to see it all in the making," said Damascus. While Damascus was walking over to put the last five shards in to fill the circle and both of the henchmen stealing more shards than they were sup post to take I untied Dragoon and we slowly walked over to where Damascus was and hid behind rocks. "Hand me the book Cid," said Damascus. The human walked over to the book and handed him it. Then Damascus stared to say weird words that I couldn't understand. Rocks started to suddenly float up and a light came through and shone on Damascus. As Damascus continued saying the words he floated up himself and the two henchmen stood in awe. Then Damascus put both his together and slowly pulled them apart. A little ball of fire was there and started to get electrified. Then the ground came up under my feet, all except for the ground in the shards, showing lava down below, but Dragoon grabbed me and I was on his back. The ball grew to be as big as Damascus's hands were apart. He lifted one hand with the ball on it and chucked it down to the hard floor where the henchmen were. The ball stayed in it's shape until it hit the ground where it exploded into a million fire arrows flying into the sky and coming down. The henchmen almost got hit if it weren't for the human's speed and the golem's defense. "Power I tell you! POWER!" yelled Damascus. I centered a plasma shot at Damascus and fired, hopefully ending his power. The light slowly disappeared and Damascus fell. He hit the little pad of land under him but he tumbled off. He grabbed the edge of the cliff. Dragoon flew over to the pad and landed. "Help me brother," said Damascus. "We aren't even related and you call me brother. How dare you call yourself a dragon," said Dragoon and he stepped on Damascus's hand and Damascus gave his final words as he fell, "My body maybe burned, my mouth may become dry, but my soul will live on forever!" We went over to the henchmen, but the golem was dead after receiving twenty fatal arrows to the head, but the human still alive. "I didn't do anything!" said Cid. "You work for Damascus?" I asked. "Not anymore," said Cid. "What did you do for Damascus?" asked Dragoon. "I just found shards for Damascus that's all I did!" said Cid. "Well your coming with us," I said. "Are you taking me to the new Earth?" asked Cid. He had some explaining to do, and so did we.  
Saul Kada  
  
Cid was a new member of the team for now until we brought him his wish. "When will I become free?" asked Cid. "You already are," answered Crystal. "First of all do you know how to fight?" I asked. "No do ya think? He was just one of Damascus's henchmen," pointed out Kevin. "Do you know how to fight other than using your bracers?" I asked. "Well. sort of. When I first started out working for Damascus he gave me a variety of weapons, like a scythe, spear, machine gun bracers, sword, and a bow. I tried the bracers and I was very talented with them. But Damascus said that if my bracers ever get jammed to use the scythe because it was my second best weapon," said Cid. "So you are pretty good with a weapon," said Kevin. Cid pulled out the scythe from his back. The scythe's blade flashed showing it was made from pure silver. "Sharp enough to cut a golem in two," said Gorge. "Hey I've seen how fast you've gone. How did you go so fast?" asked Dragoon. "You see I had on special shoes that allowed me to fly and go very fast," answered Cid. "Do you know where Damascus got his ships to fly to Charles?" I asked. "Charles? Is he a friend of yours?" asked Cid. "No he's only the biggest villain of the whole world," said Kevin. "Oh I never knew that," said Cid. Other than that I didn't know where to go. Just when I had lost all hope I thought of a way to go. "We can go up the cliff where the phoenix took me!" I exclaimed. "That's a great idea. Only one problem," said Dragoon. "What's that?" I said. "Not all of us can get up there," he said looking at Gorge. "Well we can give it a try," I said. So we continued on going through the volcanoes dodging fireballs and lava flows. When we came to the cliff I called Dragoon over and I was flown up first. "What do you think is on the top of the cliff?" asked Dragoon. "I don't know for all it could be a wasteland," I replied. And right when I said wasteland that was what appeared before my eyes. Once a few minutes went by Dragoon got the whole team up on the cliff except for Gorge, he climbed up. Kevin complained about the features of the land. We walked on hoping not to run into trouble. And before we knew it we came across trouble. A sand tornado came swirling up before us. Then after the sand settled a form made from sand appeared before us. The sand form was huge! It must have been three stories tall! But the formation looked like the lava monster we saw before only with feet, and the sand monster was transparent but just a little. The monster put one of it's hands behind it's back and pulled out a bow and arrow. I did nothing I was too tired. The monster had the upper hand on us now because it had the arrow ready to be shot right at my forehead. Cid was unreasonably energetic and attacked the monster's arrow trying to snap it in half, but the arrow and bow were also made from sand so whenever he tried shooting at them they just regained sand. Then the monster let go of the arrow and I was knocked out. I awoke in a room with nice sheets and a soft bed. "The patient has awoken from his coma," a p.a. system sounded. Two medical doctors came in to take me into a room where they took off my bandages and they pulled out the IV. They said I could go and see my friends to continue my journey. When I walked into the room I saw all my friends and a man with a crown and a red cloak. "Ah! Vincent my fellow patient," said the man. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Saul Kada the king of this empire!" he exclaimed. I welcome you and all your friends to my empire. I hear you are on a journey and I will celebrate with a huge feast," he said. "Cool free dinner," said Kevin. We walked outside the hospital and there noting except for remains of rubble and granite. Some empire I thought. The only three buildings that were still up were the hospital, palace, and a few cannon ranges to protect the "empire". We entered the palace and there were many archers and swordsmen. "Why so many soldiers?" asked Cid. "You see the last empire I owned was destroyed by the Sandmen. They attacked my empire and destroyed most of it, but I needed help from another emperor to maintain my empire. I called upon Trevor the emperor of the Dragons. His army came in and killed all of the Sandmen, but now I can fend for myself if I get attacked because I have you!" exclaimed Saul Kada. "Trevor mustn't be too happy about this," whispered Dragoon. "Oh yes I remember this! This was where I killed some of the Sandmen!" exclaimed Dragoon. "Yes I remember one dragon that was in full sheath armor and a glaring sword that scared most of the Sandmen," said Saul Kada. "I remember the call to save you during this time of need. First the alarm bell rang at two in the mourning waking me up. Then Trevor assigned me to the front line to attack and lead the army. I suggested I used my knives, but he wanted me to use the sword that he handed me down from his family. I got into my armor and we lined up then Trevor called us to go out and attack. It took us three hours to get there though and most of the empire was destroyed. Saul Kada was getting ready to activate the self-destruct sequence. Then I came in and attacked and slashed one of the troops in half. I pulled out the sword and the battle began. The rest would keep us here forever," said Dragoon. "So we needed a little help defeating the Sandmen. No matter we would have won anyway," said Saul Kada. The palace was made from pure granite. Then the alarm rang out flashing red. "Oh no we have detected Sandmen. How far and how big is the army?" said Saul Kada. "Five hundred yards enclosing and there is a pretty big army. This could destroy the last of the empire!" exclaimed a man with radar. "You know what you must do so do it," said Saul Kada. "Four hundred yards," said the man again. "Listen I won't fight again for someone that I had to save before," said Dragoon. "Come on Dragoon we need you!" exclaimed Crystal. "Three hundred yards," said the man. "Come on Dragoon time is ticking away!" exclaimed Kevin. "Two hundred yards," said the man. "Dragoon we aren't a team without you!" exclaimed Gorge. "One hundred yards!" yelled the man. "Dragoon if you don't fight you're a coward that you can't even defeat one of the easiest kind of enemies, and you're a weak baby dragon!" yelled Cid. Dragoon was furious with Cid and chased after him, but Cid was way too fast for Dragoon. "There're here!" yelled the man. A rip appeared in the roof of the palace. And a head peered in. "Aim for the head or else the will regenerate!" yelled Dragoon as he threw one of his knives. The knife came swirling back to Dragoon and he caught it, and the Sandman turned to sand as it fell to the ground. More of them came a whole lot more. I shot plasma shots and blasted them away, Crystal stayed back, Dragoon flew up slicing the Sandmen's heads, Kevin kept throwing his spear, Cid did the same as Dragoon only with his bracers. After the Sandmen were gone the main attacker came in. A huge sand skeleton came up from the ground with it's eye sockets filled with sand spheres. "They attacked with this guy last time aim for the eyes and don't let him get close to you!" yelled Dragoon. I centered a plasma shot right at the left eye and shot, but the huge hand blocked it. The skeleton swung it's hands everywhere and hit the ground. Shock waves came through the ground and froze me in my tracks. The skeleton enclosed on me it was getting closer and closer. Then it got on all fours and the head was right in front of mine. I was shocked at was it was about to do next. Then it opened it's mouth and. Dragoon came in stabbing at it's eyes. I was unfrozen by that time and ran back far away to get a clear shot at the moving target plus Dragoon was flying about trying to stab it. I decided to hold my fire and charge my most power plasma shot. I started the charge, which took five minutes to get full power. Cid decided to try what Dragoon was doing but it was too hard for Cid to handle. "Get out of here! You'll die if your not skilled!" yelled Dragoon. Before Cid could shoot I fired the shot almost hitting both of them. I blasted the eyeball that was still up and the skeleton fell to the ground, but I didn't know it. "Oh ya who killed the giant skeleton!" I yelled being cocky. I turned my back on the skeleton but after a few minutes it hit me. What if the giant skeleton falls toward me and kills me I thought. I turned around but it didn't fall it was frozen in it's position. Until it started to lean toward me, then I was frozen in fear. I couldn't move. "Watch out Vincent!" yelled Dragoon. First the skeleton fell to it's knees giving a huge shock wave that total froze me in my tracks. Cid started to fly toward me fast and when I thought I was just about done for Cid hit my side and I dodged the hit, but Cid was crushed by the huge weight of the skeleton's skull. Then the skeleton turned to sand covering Cid in about fourteen feet of sand he was surely dead. "Poor guy he was one of the strongest people I met," said Kevin. "He was a good warrior," said Dragoon. "Help me dig him out! I could resurrect him!" shouted Crystal. "He's buried under fourteen layers of sand. I don't think we will be able to get to him in time," said Gorge. "He saved my life," I said. We returned to the empire with heavy hearts that another one of the team members died. "You saved the empire! I will surely give you a feast tonight!" exclaimed Saul Kada. "I think I'll just go with Taco Bell," said Kevin. "What is wrong?" asked Saul Kada. "Nothing Saul Kada, nothing," I said. The hours went by slow but we worked around the empire trying to put up buildings that were already torn apart or slashed in half. "That was the museum of secret items, but all the items were destroyed by fire," said Saul Kada. "Hmm, crystals and gems cannot be destroyed unless broken," said Gorge. "I think we should check it out," I said. We walked over to the ancient museum, but when we reached the entrance only I could fit in it because I was the smallest one. When I got into the building I saw sand on the floor and sparkles of gold. The museum's artifacts had been in here for a long time. I ascended into the building going higher and higher. As I went higher I saw special words inscribed in slabs of rock. The wording was dragon and I couldn't understand it. I decided to take it to Dragoon, but after seeing what more secrets could be unlocked. As I came to at least the tenth floor I saw a balcony with glass shattered sliding doors. As soon as I tried to slide the door the glass broke off. I walked onto the balcony and saw a diamond that was as red as blood. I walked over to it but right when I was about to touch it I heard a familiar voice, "Step away from the diamond! Or else I'll make you!" I got up and turned around. It was Poseidon with dark blue robes on! "Poseidon! I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean? I was born and raised by Charles and Stacey!" Poseidon exclaimed. He must have been hit pretty hard for that to happen. "Now step away from the diamond!" he shouted. I turned back around and picked it up. "You leave me no choice," he said. He lifted his hand and shot out four beams of high-pressured water. I dodged them all. "Come on stop playing around Poseidon!" I shouted. "Why do seem familiar to me?" said Poseidon. He still persisted with the attacking though. He lifted his hand again and fired downward causing water to shoot everywhere. I was hit a little but that still hurt with the pressure. "I won't fire at you Poseidon so stop!" I shouted again. "Ask me if I care," he said and shot at the ground again, but this time the balcony was getting weak and couldn't support our weight. "Stop Poseidon you'll kill us both!" I shouted. He lifted his hand again toward the sky this time. I didn't move though because the movement would cause the balcony to break. While Poseidon had his hand toward the sky clouds came and it started to rain. Then out of the clouds, when Poseidon pulled his hand down, a water beam came out of the sky and tried to hit me but I jumped out of the way, but the balcony broke into pieces. I fell toward the ground but Poseidon was flying in mid air. He must have learned how to fly I thought. I still fell to the ground but Dragoon was watching me and flew up and caught me. I was set on the ground but another beam came out of the sky and blasted everyone away into critical condition except for me. Poseidon slowly came down with his arms in his opposite sides looking all-powerful and buff. "Your not as weak as I thought you'd be" said Poseidon. "Why did you let me live one of your blasts?" I asked. "I want to fight you. Charles orders," said Poseidon. "I still won't fight," I said. "Fine then I'll just have to kill you with ease," he said. He tried to hit me again with a water beam from the sky but he missed. "Fight me like a man you child!" said Poseidon. He shot at the ground again and I was hit. He then grabbed into his pocket and pulled out the diamond. He looped a string through it and made a necklace and put it around his neck. "Maybe this will make you give up!" he shouted as he lifted both hands toward the raining sky. He pointed both his index fingers and then pointed at me and then he put his fists together with his fingers still pointing. A high-pressured water stream came from the ends of his fingers. I was hit by the blow and flew at least five feet backwards. Then Poseidon charged at me just hovering off the ground and sand flying up behind him. "I won't fail Charles!" he shouted as he threw a punch trying to hit me, but I dodged the hit and countered it by hitting him in the back. He fell to the ground and I held my hand to his back and said, "Don't get up or else I will shoot." He complied with me for a while, but what I didn't know was that he gathered energy for a water beam. He flipped over and fired straight at my stomach. I was hit and flew ten feet in the air. Then he grabbed the diamond and he became invisible. I felt punches and kicks hitting me everywhere. Then right when I was about to give up it stopped, but I saw a little blue ball gathering energy. As the ball got bigger I tried to escape, but it followed me like it was locked on in it's position. The when the ball got big enough it shot a beam into the sky. It was a summon I thought, and I guessed right. First the rain turned to hail, and after the hail turned to a rainstorm again with high winds. "I summon upon the great Rain Dancer!" said Poseidon. Then a huge scare came upon me. I felt footsteps slowly coming toward me. I thought I was in another Jurassic Park movie. I saw the figure in the rain faintly. I could see the outline of the creature and it's green glowing eyes. "Attack it!" said Poseidon as he pointed at me. The creature widened it's eyes and charged. I felt frozen in my steps because this monster scared me so much. I had never fought something like it before. With it's massive muscles and legs. A mask covered the head, with two black stripes going through the eyes and down to the bottom of the mask. I felt fear shoot through my body everywhere. The monster enclosed and it got closer and closer until it was ready to attack with it's long whip. The monster lashed out a hit. And it hit me. I felt pain shoot through my body and a cold felling. The monster hit me again and again, which was only twice, until I fell to the ground. The monster came to my knees and looked at me straight in the face. The monster pulled out a small combat knife and shown it to me straight in my face. Then he got up and got the knife ready to stab. The monster's fist went down fast and ready to stab me right through the head. I got to my senses and right when the knife was inches away from my head I jumped out of the way. The monster seemed surprised and so did Poseidon. "What the heck? How did he do that?" Poseidon questioned himself. I got up and ran far away the monster was too slow to keep up and I charged a plasma shot to full and fired it right at the monster's mask. The blast hit the little sucker and sent him to his knees. Poseidon suddenly for no reason put both of his hands on his heart and he fell to his knees. "Must get back to Oblivion," said Poseidon. "Cannot live long without reach of Oblivion," said Poseidon. He walked back to his ship and he flew off into space to go to the alien planet, but I wasn't out of the woods just yet. I charged another plasma shot to full, looked at the monster and said, "Die you good for nothing summon," and with those fatal words I shot blasting the monster to nothing but a puddle of water. The raining stopped put Poseidon got away with the diamond. I wonder why he wanted it so much? I'll find out later I thought. I ran back to the party that was in the hospital. "How are you guys and gals doing?" I asked them. "We saw the battle first hand," said Kevin. "I saw all of you get wiped out," I said. "The doctor thinks we will be out of here in two weeks," said Dragoon. After two weeks passed we were getting ready to leave with our food stocks up. "Take care now. Don't want you to be ambushed by those Sandmen," said Saul Kada. "We won't don't worry," I said. "Oh yes I forgot about this," he said as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a strawberry. "A strawberry?" I questioned. "Not any ordinary strawberry, but a strawberry of power to get you stronger faster and for a while," said Saul Kada. "Good bye Saul Kada!" I shouted. Our next stop was an ordinary town called Cobblestone.  
Cobblestone Parkway  
  
As we reached the town it was quiet. Must not have been populated that much I thought. We came into the town, but there were no men here just women. Women worked every shop and inn in the whole town. When I walked into the town everyone stared at me as thought I was an alien. We decided to go to an inn around here and I found one that's name was "The Golden Rest". I signed us up, but it was though the women kept on wanting Crystal to sign it. I went up to my room and I found two beautiful women. One of the women was in white robes, and the other in golden robes. "We are your presents," one of them remarked. "Well I don't need any of this around here so get out of my room!" I exclaimed. They walked out, and I fell on my bed. I walked over to lock the door and I did that with ease the problem was going to the restroom to do my business. A woman with blue robes was in my shower! Good thing I noticed before I pulled my pants down. "Get out at once!" I demanded. She left with ease but then I remember I locked the door. This room is fixed and I don't like it I thought to myself. I locked the door to the restroom, but then the door was opened steadily just a crack at first, but then I got up and slammed the door and locked it again. She must have the key to the restroom I thought. She left me no choice to what I did next. I let her open the door, but right when she did I froze her with a time freeze spell. I picked her up and set her down at my doorway. I closed the door and locked it, but just to make sure I picked up the dresser and put it right in front of my door. Then I finished my business. It was night time and I decided to sleep the night with ease when. It hit me! What about the window I thought. My window was open and the wind was flowing in steadily. I walked over and closed the window, but just to make sure I locked it manually from the inside. Then I saw a flash of black moving from my room. Oh no not again I thought. I did a time freeze, but I missed the target. She was moving so fast I couldn't hit her. Then I decided to pretend to go to bed. When I pulled up my covers the woman crept nearer and nearer. I was ready with my hand to freeze her. She got up on the bed from the foot of it and her head was at mine. She got very close almost enough to kiss, but I pulled out my hand and froze her. I did the same thing with her. Now I went to sleep. I woke up this mourning with a woman on my bed. I was about to do a time freeze when I realized it was Crystal! "What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Oh nothing did you have a good nights sleep?" she questioned. "I did if you don't count all the women trying to do bad things to me," I said. "Oh how sad," she remarked. "Well time to get up. I want to go to the park today!" Crystal said. "Ok, ok we can go to the park," I replied. We got up and Dragoon, Gorge, and Kevin were also awakened. We got our clothes on and set out for the park. "Cobblestone Parkway" the sign read. As we entered the park I saw men! Surrounded in a circle around someone. From that circle I heard a sweet, charming, and soft voice singing to the sparrows and green trees. "What is so amazing?" I asked one of the men. "Don't you hear it?" he replied. "Yes I hear it, but who is it singing?" I asked. "Kate! She has the best clothes in the whole town and voice!" the man replied. I cut through the men trying to get a closer look. Then when I got close enough I saw a girl about my age playing the smaller version of the harp. She also had a tambourine at her side on the ground. She was singing while playing the smaller harp, and she was wearing pink robes that went diagonally across her body, and tight short shorts that were also pink. Her singing almost seduced me. She opened her eyes that were a sparkling blue. She looked at me motioning me with her hand to come closer. I came closer and she stood up still singing and she put out her hand and I put my hand in her hand. She pulled me in closer and closer until we were able to kiss, which she did. I was totally seduced but I didn't know it. Then what I also didn't know was that she had stuck her hand in my back pocket to grab my wallet. Her brunet hair shimmering and sparking in the sky, she put down her harp and reached for her tambourine. She then began to start dancing rapidly and shaking her tambourine. I began to dance also. Then she reached for my neck and she pulled off the gem, which gave me power, I didn't realize it until later. Then Crystal interrupted her. Crystal went up to Kate and slapped her in the face. Then Crystal pulled out the gem and wallet from Kate's side area. "Forget these Vincent?" Crystal said. The enchantment was broken. "What the heck? How did those get there?" I asked. "Well it seems your friend here stole your items," Crystal replied. "So you do have a girlfriend," Kate said. "I'm not his girlfriend! I just stick up for him when some other girl seduces him!" Crystal exclaimed. "Your time is up you thief," I said and I lifted my hand toward her. I was ready to fire a machine gun move when I felt she was one of us. "Don't shoot! I'll protect you!" said one of the men and then they all said it. "I'm not going to shoot I was just going to she if she was worthy to be a team member," I said getting me out of a load of trouble. "Do you know any magic Kate?" I asked her. "I know how to seduce boys without magic though," she said. "But other than that do you know how to fight?" I asked her again. "Yes sort of," she said. "Give me your best shot," I said and the battle began. I started off with machine gun paralysis shots, but she was good enough to dodge them all. "Your pretty good," I said. "Just wait till you see my true power!" she said and she straightened her legs and arms outward and a green fire seemed to be around her, then she charged with a mass force but I dodged. "You've got to do better than that to hit me," I said. "Stand still!" yelled Kate as she tried to hit me with a green beam she tracked me but I was too fast for her arm to move. I then began to shoot with a beam also. When the beams crossed paths a huge explosion came. I tried to hit her with a plasma shot but then I would have to stay in one place and that's exactly what she wanted. She tried to hit me with a cheap time freeze spell but I still persisted in dodging it. I got close enough to punch her, which I took my chance and went through with it. I had punched her successfully and she fell to the ground facing up. I had her in a death lock. I had my knee on her stomach and my other leg on both of her legs to keep her from kicking me. I lifted my hand to hit her with a plasma shot, but I stopped and said the match was over I had won. She agreed and she went back to her little spot in the park on a rock and started to sing. I walked away thinking that was a good match, but I had won. I came to a mapmaker store and asked where we should go to get to a shuttle bay. "The nearest shuttle bay is called Eyeslium," said the mapmaker. "Eyeslium is a forty day trip from here, but if you wish to take the short cut you must go through the Black Forest, which has many beasts within it's territories, cutting the trip down to only twenty days. Plus there is the factor that there might not be a shuttle there to take you to outer space. There are many machines there that will kill you in the Black Forest and in Eyeslium. I suggest you don't even take the journey there," said the mapmaker. "That's our only choice," said Dragoon. "Are there anymore shuttle bays?" asked Gorge. "Nope that's the only one that might still work," said Kate as she walked through the doors. I can take you there I don't need a map. "Sure we'll take you but no funny stuff," said Crystal. "Then the journey is set then to Eyeslium it is!" I exclaimed. The new party member said the she had been there many years before and knew the way there like the back of her hand. As we left I saw the outline of trees as Kate pointed out. "Ready for round two?" said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Poseidon. "Well? Are you ready for it or not? This time I am equipped with a long sword for short combat," he said. "This town is too small for a huge fight again," I replied. "This town is going to be destroyed by the Night Mantis," replied Poseidon. "This town has no hope for a future," he also said. "What a Night Mantis!" I exclaimed. "Yes one of Charles' machines made in Eyeslium," he said. "He's right there now," said Poseidon. "What! He's on Earth!" I yelled in a harsh tone. "Yes and the Night Mantis can only travel by night so we can destroy this town in our little fight," Poseidon said. "No! I'm off to Eyeslium right now to stop him!" I yelled. "Then you leave me no choice," he said as he began to make it rain. He was going to make a beam come from the sky again to destroy the town stop by shop! "Hold it right there!" yelled Kate. When Poseidon looked at her he was seduced instantly. The rain stopped and he listened to Kate sing and dance. She gave me a wink and I came up behind Poseidon and hit him over the head with my fist knocking him out. I pulled him to the outskirts of the town and set him down. I tied him to the ground and we left him there to be set free by the Night Mantis if it came. We set off and Kate looked back at her home town for the last time.  
Tournament Play  
  
We traveled far and wide, from Cobblestone Town to the desert. "I'm tired can't we rest for a bit?" asked Kate. "Not if we plan to get there to fight Charles," I replied. "You should go easy on her," said Crystal trying to protect her. "Listen to me Eyeslium isn't for another at the least three hundred miles away, wait, maybe even six hundred because of the Black Forest!" exclaimed Kate. "Do you expect us to fight the Night Mantis?" asked Gorge. "Yes that's the point. I want to get there before it leaves to destroy the town," I replied. "What is in the Black Forest?" asked Dragoon. "Some of the things that you would have never even guessed in your dreams or real life," she replied and that shut the whole party up. "I thought I said round two you chicken!" said the same voice again. I turned around and I saw a beam coming straight for my head. I leaned back and dodged it. "That was close Poseidon, but if you want a fight your going to lose," I replied. "Bring it on," he said. I opened up the battle with a few mine spells, but he must have trained more before the fight because he dodged them all! He made it rain again and the beam came out, but a simple dodged was essential. Them he must have learned a new move or something. He lifted both hands and set them down on the ground. I looked up and saw beams coming from everywhere out of the sky, but slowly. Poseidon smiled and he waved good-bye to the whole party. The beams hit and I was knocked out, like always. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" cried the people of a huge stadium. I was in the middle on the ground just lying there. "Lying down there on the sand is a human being named Vincent!" said an announcer. "BOO!" the people cried. "And just beyond those gates is a monster called a Diabloris!" the announcer said. I got to my feet and looked up. I saw a huge gate right in front of me and people everywhere. It was a circular fighting arena with sand on the floor. The gates opened to show a devilish monster that was Dragoon's size. Not giant and not small just medium. The battle opened up by the monster blowing fire at me but this guy must have known better. I easily countered the move with a shield and then I launched the shield at its head. "BOO!" the people cried. The monster got back up and I centered a plasma blast and fired. I hit the monster in the stomach killing it. "YEA!" cried the people. "Ya you'd better clap for me," I said under my breath. "Vincent is the winner!" said the announcer. I exited the stadium through the gates and I saw the rest of the party clapping for me as I entered. "Come on let's go," I said. "Not so fast there winner," said a guard. "Hey I won let us through," I said again. "You didn't win the tournament though. That was your first match," the guard replied. "Oh so your telling me even though I won I can't leave? That sounds pretty stupid. I'll just have to fight my way out then," I replied and held my hand toward them. "Put your hand down! We'll stab you if you don't!" said the guards. I pulled my hand down to my side and acted as if I was scared. "We will show you to your corridors," said the guards. We walked down the hall into a corridor hall with doors off to the sides. He opened one door and let Kevin and me stay in. Put then with Dragoon, Gorge, and Crystal he said, "We will show you your corridors dragon and golem, but the girl shouldn't be here," said one of the guards. They took away Dragoon, Gorge and Crystal. "Will my friends live?" I asked the guard who was guarding my door. "The dragon and golem are going to larger dormitories, but the girl is going to a fashion show for her life kind of like the jam the four of you are in, or should I say you are in. Ya see when we got you from a man he said that you should fight and everyone else is dependant on you," said the guard. "A fashion show? Crystal doesn't have any clothes that she looks good in!" I exclaimed. "They provide the clothes. It's the girls' choice to what she looks good in," replied the guard. We fell asleep, but not for long. Kevin was up and he was actually thinking for once and not telling jokes. "Hey, this isn't a real concrete wall. It's a cell underground! They just made it look like a concrete wall!" exclaimed Kevin. "I can blast a hole through dirt," I replied. "Well then fire away!" exclaimed Kevin. I charged a plasma shot toward the ceiling and fired which made a hole in the ceiling. "Now how are we going to get up there?" asked Kevin. "I can't fly, I don't know how to," I said. "I see the light," said Kevin. "I'll just blast this door and we'll escape," I said. "Good idea, but what about the guards?" asked Kevin. "Come on please! Those guards! I could easily blast our way through!" I said. "True, but your MP will fall fast leaving us venerable," replied Kevin. "True so I'll use the mace," I said. "You haven't used that for a long time you know," replied Kevin. "So your point is?" I asked. "Do you even know the words to make the ball part appear?" Kevin asked. "Ya sure I know them," I replied. "Then what are they. Just to make sure, because I don't want to be in battle and all of a sudden you can't use your weapon," replied Kevin. "The words are.um well I just can't think of them right now!" I exclaimed. "Get some rest Vincent," said Kevin. "Ok," I said and I went to my bed and fell asleep. "Get up winner!" said a guard. I was awakened to this nonsense, and I felt like blasting them away. I got up put my garments on and I was sent to the battle arena. I saw the party up on the top watching me. "Vincent everybody! The last time he won his match in fifteen seconds or less!" yelled the announcer. "YEA!" cried the people. "Vincent will be fighting later today if he wins his match today," said the announcer. "You all know Vincent, but his opponent is a thirty foot tall dragon snake!" yelled the announcer. This might be a little harder than last time I thought. The gates opened and the snake showed itself to the whole stadium and including me. "THREE, TWO, ONE, FIGHT!" yelled the announcer. The snake tried to hit me by striking it's deadly fangs at me. It also shot acid through it's fangs leaving me no time to attack, but to just dodge. It slithered toward me and I realized it was a cobra type because of it's puffed out neck. I tried to turn around and run, but it was too fast. I fired a plasma shot, but the huge snake dodged it. The snake then tried a deathblow to strike forwards straight on. I was just far enough to see it coming when I jumped out of the way, but my leg was injured and was now infected with the snake's deadly poison. I reached up toward the sky and pulled them down toward the snake. A thunderbolt out of the sky fried the snake. It was just paralyzed though. I pulled my fist back behind my back and with a fast motion shot it forward. An explosion came from my hand, but that's all you could see. Then the snake blew up into little tiny bits. I won, but with the poison flowing through my body. I looked at the crowd and saw with my naked eye some darkness. I was blacking out. I fell to my knees and yelled. The crowd kept on cheering. I fell to my elbows now with my head in them. I lifted my head and gave out a scream. I then looked at the top of the stadium and saw Crystal and Kate. I had forgotten about Kate due to the blast from Poseidon. But now I remembered. Crystal sent out a poison cure spell. The ball of green light slowly came into me. My body absorbed the light and I fell to the ground in a blackout. I awoke in the dungeon with Kevin. "That was some fighting," he said.  
  
"That snake is living in flames right now," I said. "Speaking of flames did you know that your next tournament battle is against a flame Salamander?" Kevin said. "Oh no not a Salamander," I said. I fell on the bed with my back facing the cushion. I moaned and then said for Kevin to go to sleep. "Ok I'll go to sleep, but remember Eyeslium is far off now that we are off course," Kevin replied. "Don't remind me that we still have to go there," I said and I went to sleep. I was awoken again but Kevin woke me up. "They said that the Salamander is too strong for them to handle. Looks like the battle is off. You can sleep in," Kevin said. If the Salamander is too strong for them to handle then.Oh no I thought. I heard a boom right at the time I finished thinking. Then the hole that I had blown before through the ceiling was now a hole of darkness instead of light. I heard a hissing noise coming through the hole. "Uh Kevin step back," I said. I gathered up all my bravery and turned to face the hole and shot a plasma shot right up it. I heard a loud hiss. Then the ceiling was blown off. I saw the huge Salamander facing us. This Salamander was long and had sharp claws with the fire breath of course. I jumped out of the cell and got ready for an unconfirmed fight. The Salamander flew it's head toward me, but I dodged. Then when I was in the air the Salamander flew it's head toward me again. This time I was scared. The fangs were sharp and scared me. I held my hand down and fired a plasma shot. The Salamander was forced back down. I landed on my feet and got ready for a counter attack. The Salamander was smart and tried to hit me with fire. I tumble dodged it, but my counter attack would take time to build up power. I needed time to build up power. I tried the time freeze, but the Salamander was too fast. The fast bites were enough for me to dodge, but the tail was flying around too. Then the unspeakable happened. The Salamander bit me in the shoulder and then quickly let go. I screamed and said no more waiting I'm going to blast this snake to kingdom come. I stood in one place and fired the shots that killed the cobra. The explosions were so large I had recoil in almost flying backwards. The Salamander was good to dodge the shells flying at it, which you couldn't see. The Salamander got in close and wrapped its tail around me in a coil, like an anaconda squeezing it's prey to death. The Salamander looked me in my eyes. My eyelids got heavy and I was loosing oxygen fast. I then looked up and saw Kate standing at the top of the stadium. She leaped forward off the stadium. She will surely die of the impact I thought. She gathered energy and sang a song, but I couldn't hear it. She made a fist with one of her hands, pulled it back, and threw it forward. A thunderbolt came from her hand and shocked the Salamander. The Salamander turned around and looked at Kate. Kate snarled at it and pulled her hand back, then shot it forward again. A stronger pulse came for the bolt and blasted the Salamander to pieces. I came to my feet from being hit with Salamander scales from all around. "How did you like my new spell?" asked Kate as she looked at me with her cool eyes. "I have to admit that was a good spell, but remember we have to also get out of here through those gates," I said as I pointed to an exit sign. "But first before we get out we must rescue Dragoon, Gorge, Crystal, and Kevin," I added. "I have taken care of Crystal for the moment," Kate said with a smile growing. Kate and me entered the hallway to the rooms and I took out Kevin and woke him up instantly. We continued down the hallway. But we had other things to deal with as we got further down. The hall seemed to be getting hotter as we traveled. We finally reached the end of the hallway, which led into a huge dome room with a red ball giving off immense heat. The ball was in a cylinder of green light. "Let me blast the ball to bits," I said to Kate as she pouted. I held up my hand to fire a plasma shot when. "I wouldn't do that Mr. Bond," said a voice. "What? My last name isn't Bond," I said with confusion. "I knew that I just like to say that before I'm about to kill someone," said the voice in an angry tone. "You can't stop me I'm going to blast it," I said. "I wouldn't shoot it. If anything hits the green light the defensive matrix will go on and give you a much harder time to destroy our source of energy," said the voice in an intelligent tone. "Matter of fact I think I'll just set off the matrix myself and fight. Fighting with Vincent should be a pleasure and honor," said the voice as a red flashing light came on and sirens. The walls started to split open. Then out of the walls came armored troopers, but no ordinary troopers. These troopers were mechanisms! They were hardware ordered to kill, as I put it. They were heavily armored and came in with various weapons. They came with machine guns, rockets, grenades, and ray shields. Rockets came in from everywhere. I took out my mace, but that was close combat. I just took it out to deflect shots. I shielded myself with a ray shield I had picked up. I also picked up a handheld laser gun. My aim was perfect with that piece of equipment. There were just too many troopers. I aimed for the splits where the troopers were coming. I melted the doors and no more troopers could get out of it. I did the same with the other four doors. I aimed the ball and once hand came out I saw a blade come out of nowhere. I pulled my hand back. I saw the owner of the blade. He was black, but he was fairly good at blade handling. He had two blades he twirled in the air. "So now what do you say?" he said. "Your good, but I'm better," I replied. He gave a cry out and came charging at me with both blades. I pulled out the shield and blocked both blades. I pulled out my mace and locked with his two blades. The lights went out just then because of the power, but my mace shown in the dark because it was a laser ball with spikes on it. I couldn't see the man, but I knew he was creeping up on me. "Behind you!" Kate yelled. I turned around and locked again with my mace. The man gave a power shot with both of his blades. I let go of my mace and it flew through the air and landed. The laser went out, which was bad because it was dark. I back down and knelt down and he had both blades in the air. "Good choice Vincent. You would have failed anyway," said the man. I looked up and he was raising both blades higher in the air. The blades were then sticking downward behind his back. "Wrong move," I said. I lifted my hand, shot, and he was out of my sight for good. "Now time to find Dragoon and Gorge," I said. I lighted up the building with a fire spell. I saw huge gates along the walls and read every sign. "Here it is Dragoon and Gorge," I said. I opened the gates with a gravity spell, but when they opened I flew back. Dragoon and Gorge came out and we exited the building through a hole I made with a blast. Dragoon flew all of us out. I came out with a huge surprise. The land was leveled to the ground in flames. I saw Crystal in a machine that was like a human body but with no head, just the arms and legs. Crystal was in the middle of the machine holding two sticks that controlled the arms. "So crystal how do you like that mechanism?" asked Kate. "Well the flamethrowers work nicely, but the speed stinks," Crystal said in reply. "You leveled the city to ground zero!" I yelled. "Yes that's true, but I let the people escape on purpose," Crystal replied.  
  
"So do you know how we can increase the speed?" asked Kate. "I don't know a speed spell yet, but once I learn more I'm sure I'll know one," I said. "Well now, I'm surprised you escaped." said that voice again. "You want to fight again?" I asked in an easy tone. "Well you won't be so lucky this time!" exclaimed Poseidon. "Sure and pigs will fly into the sky," said Kevin. "You want to see pigs fly?" said Poseidon. "If you can do it," replied Kevin. Poseidon lifted his hand and Kevin flew through the air up to at least five feet, and then Poseidon dropped him. "You saw a pig fly," said Poseidon. Kevin got up off the ground and stared at Poseidon, then he said, "Come to papa sumo man." Poseidon turned a bright red then charged at Kevin just hovering over the ground. Kevin pulled out his spear and trusted it forward to try to hit Poseidon. Poseidon then countered the attack and kicked Kevin in the back of the head. Kevin lay on the ground motionless. Poseidon flew in the air and held his hand down toward Kevin. A blue beam came from his hand and Kevin screamed with pain. I jumped up toward Poseidon and hit him with my mace. "Coward! Your fight is with me!" I yelled. "You have no clue what you have brought upon yourself," said Poseidon. Poseidon tried his cheap water shots, but I either deflected them or dodged them. I returned fire with a plasma shot, but his movements were too fast for me. I needed a faster spell and quick. The plasma shot was only a veteran spell, and used for destroying stationary units. I remembered one other spell I had used before, but that spell would do nothing to Poseidon. I looked at my choices and said what the heck I'll use it. I lifted my hand at Poseidon and tried the fire-shock spell. It hit him, but barely even hurt him. Crystal on the other hand was getting ready with her Fire Pit as she called it. She was almost loaded when. Poseidon hit me with a blue beam of power. I was pinned to the ground with pain and pressure. "Now how does it feel to be at the end of an attack!" Poseidon exclaimed. "Step aside," Crystal said as she closed in with the Fire Pit. The robot was slow, but powerful with the flamethrowers. "Fire and water don't mix," said Crystal as she lifted the arm of the robot. The arm was clean with no sort of weapon on it, but then she opened up her arsenal. A little patch of the arm lifted up showing a barrel dripping small fireballs. "You have 'till the count of ten to stop your attack," said Crystal. He continued with the attack even when Crystal was at nine. "Ten," said Crystal. A beam of fire came from the barrel and set Poseidon on fire. "Fight fire with fire," said Crystal. Poseidon suddenly distinguished the fire on his robes. "You like to play with fire huh?" said Poseidon. Poseidon then put himself in a bubble. "How are you going to hit me now?" asked Poseidon. Crystal said no reply. A rocket turret came up from the back of the arms. Crystal then fired the rockets and Poseidon flew out of the range and into the desert night that awaited him.  
  
The Dragon Song  
  
Crystal looked up as Poseidon flew away without control. "Looks like we won't be seeing him for a while," she said. "True, but why were you so hard on him? He is my cousin you know," I said. "Well I thought he would dodge the rockets," she replied. "Look Crystal just got carried away with her machine, and she needed to test it out on a formidable foe," said Gorge. "Maybe she just blasted him because he's got your blood Vincent," said Kevin. "I WOULDN'T DARE KILL ONE OF VINCENT'S RELATIVES!" Crystal exclaimed. "Well sorry just don't burst up in flames on me," said Kevin. "Do you want to burn up in flames?" Crystal replied as she extended the flamethrowers. "Hey I was just kidding," said Kevin. "Break it up your two," said Kate. "We aren't going to get to Eyeslium with you two fighting!" I exclaimed. "Your right Vincent," said Crystal. We walked onward and came to another town by the ocean shore. "I never knew we walked so far to an ocean," said Dragoon. "This town is called Greenleaf," said Gorge. "How do you know?" said Dragoon. "I've been here before to grow trees, flowers, and ferns. This is the town where I grew up," said Gorge. "So that is why you know so much about plants," I said. "This town was tormented by a water demon called Hydralith," said Gorge. "Hydralith came to the town every harvest moon to gather the fruits and vegetables the town grew," he said. "Is the monster still there?" asked Crystal. "No, but it was locked away by the water guardian," Gorge said. "What was his name?" I asked. "I can't remember, but I remember that he made the ocean cause huge waves and storms to beat the monster," said Gorge. "Is this town friendly?" Crystal asked. "Hospitality is this town's number one value," said Gorge. As we entered the town everything was perfect. The restaurants served great food, the ocean waves were just right, and the water temperature was great. The people were polite, and the golems there were also kind to us too. I walked into a pool table with Kevin and Kate. There were many people there. I asked if I could have a coke and it only cost me one dollar! This was truly a great town. But there was one flaw. Her name was Jamie. She was pretty cute, but not as cute as Crystal. She wore a blue short T-shirt with black short shorts. She was not a girly girl for a matter of fact she had a huge warrior star that she wore on her back. She also had long blonde hair, with blue eyes. "You have a dragon in your party huh?" she said as she drank from her mug. "You have a problem with that sister?" said Dragoon. "No, no problem just watch out to what you hear." she continued as she drank from her mug. "What I hear? Nothing can seduce this dragon. I'm too tough to be pushed around by some music," Dragoon said. "Listen buddy the last dragon that came in her was last seen inside an inn. When mourning came along he was never seen again," she said as she slammed her mug down causing the coke inside to splash everywhere. "Don't get pushy sister I won't go anywhere," said Dragoon. "Tag the bill to my credit Danny," she said as she left the bar. "Sure Jamie. Your credit is up to fifteen dollars Jamie," the bartender said as Jamie left the bar. "A dragon is a bad thing to lose," said Jamie as she walked by our party. I sat down and ordered a beer. Dragoon didn't order anything at the bar. "What is the matter Dragoon?" Crystal asked. "Do you think I should sleep with earplugs?" Dragoon asked. "Maybe that Jamie girl wasn't right in the head," said Kevin. "Dragoon you can do what you want to do no one owns you here," said Gorge. I finished my beer and gave the bartender a ten. "Keep the change," I said. We walked around for a bit and when night came along I rented a room for each of us. While we were sleeping a figure was down at the beach. "I will release you from that of which I locked you in." said the mysterious figure. The figure raised it's hands and a huge sea serpent came out whirling water everywhere. "Good mourning Vincent," said Kevin. I got on my clothes and walked outside to take a little walk around the town. I saw lobster salesmen, cooked crab bars, and fruit from the vines. I liked this town and decided when I grow up I want to live here. The party went down to the beach and we had a ball at the beach. The waves were just right and perfect surf was up. I couldn't surf so I just dove into the waves and Crystal did the same. Dragoon lay on the sandy beach making sand castles. Gorge was in the city looking at plant sellers. I was looking at the tide book and saw that tonight was a harvest moon. Time past me by and it was night already. I snuggled in my bed and.went to sleep. I was suddenly awakened by screams of horror and fear during the night. Hydralith was set free and rampaging the sea and terrorizing the town. The monster spat out water shots and leveled a building in one shot. I took out my. I just remembered I didn't have a weapon! I lost my mace in the last battle! I was done for and so was the town! I had to fight with magic only. I came out and tried the plasma shot. Of course Hydralith dodged it. The monster glared at me with it's red eyes and shot a water ball. I watched as the huge spinning water came at me. At the right moment I flew up my hand and deflected the shot. The ball went into the air and splashed into rain. "Nice try, now its my turn," I said as I raised my hand and fired a smooth green beam and hit the monster. As the beam hit the monster started to glow green. I kept the beam up and slowly the monster shrank down to a smaller size. I made sure the monster didn't escape my beam. Then after the monster was small enough I stopped the beam, and then I fired another gray beam. The monster was hit again by my beam and from top to bottom it slowly turned to stone. After it was stone all the way I let go and I had a souvenir to remember that I saved this town. "Curses! I thought I had you for sure! It was so hard trapping that monster, but then again I was weak when I did it." the figure continued as huge waves crashed on the beach. "Looks like I'll have to do it myself." said the figure as his robe glowed a blue around the outside. The robes started to gust upward as if a wind were pushing them up. Then the blue got stronger color and the figure pulled off the hood. "POSEIDON!" I yelled as I gasped with fear. "Yep that's right. I was once a guardian of the Earth, and that is also true that I trapped Hydralith in a ball underwater. But most of all I am fallen now. I am a fallen guardian! I am stronger than the other guardians of Earth now that I have trained so hard! Now you know that you have the blood of a guardian inside of you. My powers are superior to yours now that I have left the guardians! I am untamed of my powers!" yelled Poseidon. A whirlpool started under Poseidon, and I saw an attack coming. "Now lets see if you can defeat one of the most powerful people on the face of the Earth Vincent!" yelled Poseidon as the whirlpool grew bigger. "I have no weapon and no quarrel with you!" I exclaimed to Poseidon. "You don't want to fight me because you have no weapon or motivation?" Well I'll give you a weapon and motivation." said Poseidon as he snarled. He flung a piece of wood toward his hand and he grabbed it. Then he had a piece of silver launch toward him. He carved the silver into an axe shape and stuck it on the wood, and then he launched it toward me. Fortunately I grabbed it. "There is your weapon. Here is your motivation." he snarled. He extended to fingers upward and Crystal flew up and to him. Then water came up below Crystal and held her there. "Help Vincent!" Crystal screamed. "Your motivation," said Poseidon. I charged at Poseidon with the axe in my hand. Poseidon grabbed something behind his back and pulled it out. I saw what he had pulled out and I backed off. He pulled out a rod with a ball at the end. Poseidon grasped the end of the rod with the ball pointing toward me. "Say hello to your worst nightmare." said Poseidon, but he was interrupted by a rumbling noise. The ground split in two under my feet and I looked down and saw lots of unsettled water. The water burst upward and the huge force hit me. I flew up in the air and fell back down barely hitting the ground when another burst of water came. The water was hitting me a lot. Then the water stopped one time and I fell into the crack, then I was blasted out again. I've had enough I thought. "Poseidon!" I yelled as I shot a fire-shock spell. It hit, but he wasn't even hurt. "You'll have to do better than that Vincent," said Poseidon. "I know I can't beat you, but I can make you collapse!" I yelled as I threw my hand sideways toward Poseidon. A thunderbolt came from my hand and shocked Poseidon. "Water never agrees with electricity," I said as Poseidon fell to the ground motionless. The waves stopped and I had my chance to kill him, but I didn't have the heart to kill my own flesh and blood. Then the daylight came out and it was a sunny mourning. I decided to have the party relax on the beach with no worries at all. I slept most of the time at the beach, but others I splashed Crystal with water. Then night came and we all went to bed. But while I was asleep something awoke. "Vincent, I kill him for what he did.but that dragon is very strong too. How could I possibly get the dragon out of my sight? Of course." a figure said as it got up from the shore line. "VINCENT GET UP! DRAGOON IS GONE!" yelled Kevin. "How could this happen?" I said. "He probably slept walked out of his room," said Gorge. "Dragoon doesn't sleep walk!" Crystal said. "How do you know?" asked Kevin. "Listen it doesn't matter if he does sleep walk we need to find the problem!" I exclaimed. "We need to find him!" Gorge exclaimed. We exited out of the hotel and searched around the whole town. He was nowhere to be found! I was certain that we have checked everywhere. I decided to go into the bar we had last gone into. People were playing pool and Jamie was there as usual sipping a coke. I sat down next to her and asked for a coke. "So where is your tough dragon?" she asked. "He went somewhere, but we aren't sure where," I replied. "I told him to be careful," she said. "What?" I replied. "I told him to be careful to what he hears, because there are some weird sounds coming from the sea late at night. I recognized the song as the Dragon Song. It lures dragons to where the song is being played," said Jamie. "Well how do we know where the song is coming from?" I asked. "We'll just have to wait until nightfall then we can listen and track it down," Jamie said. "Tag the bill to this guy Danny," Jamie said as she pointed to me. "WHAT!" I exclaimed. "Well if I'm going to help you, you might as well pay for my coke," she said as she walked away with her star shining in the light of day. Nightfall came along slowly because Dragoon was gone and everyone was scared. I stayed up and got Crystal, Gorge, and Kevin out of bed and we went to the central park near the ocean line. "Hmm so you made it. I would have never guessed you would have made it so far out of bed," Jamie said as she pulled on a black glove that only covered the palm of her hand, but left the top of the fingers open. "None of us can fly unfortunately so we will have to get a boat," Jamie said. "How are we going to get a boat?" Kevin asked. "Well lets just go to old man Jacob and see if he'll give us a boat," Jamie said. We headed down to the dock and I saw a little shack that had a sign that said "Jacob's Locker". "Well we are here just let me handle it from here," Jamie said as she entered the shack. Five minutes later she came out of the shack with a set of keys. "How did you get those?" Crystal had to ask. "The same way how you got your clothes. I paid for them," Jamie said. "Now lets go to boat six," Jamie said. The boat was a huge fishing boat. "I'm sure this is filled with gas so now lets wait for the song," said Jamie. We waited for ten minutes when. "Do you hear that?" I asked. I heard some kind of weird sound that came from the sea. "Yep I hear it and now lets follow it," Jamie said. "Do you know how to drive a boat?" Gorge asked. Jamie said nothing and we had a girl that didn't know who to drive a boat. We eventually reached the source of the sound. "An oil rig?" Crystal asked. "Yep an oil rig," Jamie said as she pulled up behind the rig and we climbed up the ladder onto the top deck. It began to rain as we got on the rig. Jamie was looking around like a secret agent. "Hey Mrs. Bond over here," I called to Jamie. I located a door with a sign on it that said "Warning: High Voltage". "Now what are we going to do? There is a code to enter," I said. "Don't worry I know the code," Jamie said. Jamie entered in the correct numbers and we entered the oilrig. "How did you know the code?" I asked. "This was my summer job," she replied. "We are in the power area of the rig. Dragoon should be further down the rig," she said. I looked at the huge generators spinning around making energy. I saw huge pipes carrying oil across the power area too. There were bursts of steam coming from the smaller pipes. "Here we are. The next room should be the treatment area, so be careful not to fall off the narrow bridge above the oil," Jamie warned. She entered the numbers and the door opened. There was a narrow bridge leading across pools of oil being swirled around. "Don't look down and you won't lose your balance," Jamie said. "Looks like Poseidon made this a little harder than I expected," I said as we came up to the end of the bridge. The bridge was broken right above an oil pool. "So where do we go now?" asked Kevin. "I have an idea don't worry," said Jamie. Jamie told us to back up and told us not to do it if she doesn't make it. Jamie took off her star from her back and set it down in back of her. She started to run and she jumped really far, but she grabbed right at the very end of the other side. "Good job Jamie, but just get yourself up and I'll go," I said. We all made it across the bridge and continued on with the journey. We made it to the next door. "Ok the next room is the pumping area, so you'll have to move fast to not get hit by the pumps," Jamie said as she entered the numbers. As we entered the room I saw pipes carrying oil into the room before us, dropping the oil there. "Now move fast," Jamie said as she went through the first pump. The pumps went up and down gathering oil. We all made it through the first and second one, but the third one was trouble for us. "Great now how are we going to get through here?" asked Kevin. "I have another brilliant idea," said Jamie. The third pump went up and down right at the entrance to the next room. Jamie had to put in the numbers and get out of there quickly or else she would be smashed. "Vincent, do you know a time stop spell?" asked Jamie. "Ya I know a time stop spell," I replied. "Well aim for the pump and hold it there for as long as you can," she replied. I hit the pump with the spell, but the pump was way too powerful for my arm to hold up, but I endured it. Jamie entered the numbers and she opened the door. We all made it through just as I let my hand go. "Hmm I didn't know that you would make it this far," said Poseidon. "Hey what are you doing here?" asked a boy teen. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hey my name is Rustin so what is yours?" asked the boy. "My name is Vincent so what's your group here for?" I asked. "My party is made up of Kelly, the healer, Lance, the attacker, and Cooron, my dragon," said Rustin. "So your dragon was lured here too?" I asked. "Well I guess for the same reason you're here," said Rustin. "I'm here to kick some butt and I want to!" said Lance. "You'll get your chance just wait," said Rustin. "Just help us!" said Dragoon and Cooron simultaneously. "Ok so will you help us get our dragon's back?" I asked. "Sure only for this cutie though." said Lance as he leaned on Jamie. "Get off me Lance," said Jamie. "Oh feisty huh?" Lance said. Jamie punched Lance with a backhand. "Ouch you want to mess girlfriend?" said Lance. "Only if your up to it," said Jamie. Lance pulled out a silver scythe and it shown in the moon. Jamie pulled out her star from her back and twirled it around, as she got ready for a battle. "Hey you two stop fighting!" I exclaimed. "Hey chill out Vincent let them fight," said Rustin. "We are here to save our dragons not to fight!" I exclaimed. "Hey you want to fight too?" said Rustin. "I was just saying that." I said as I was interrupted. "Hey now you've gotten me mad!" exclaimed Rustin as he lifted his hand and shot a green beam at me. I blocked it thankfully it wasn't that strong. "Come here to papa baby girl," said Lance as he swung his scythe at Jamie. "Don't call me baby girl, ever," said Jamie as she ran by Lance twirling her star. When the two got close enough they both jumped at each other. There was a huge clash of metal. As Jamie landed at the other side she snarled, and Lance had a rip on both his shoulders. "You ripped my jacket!" yelled Lance as he charged Jamie with his scythe. Jamie wasn't fast enough to block the blast Lance did on her. First Lance hit her with his scythe right below her jaw to knock her head up, and then he nailed her in the stomach with the other side of the scythe. Jamie fell on her knees and Lance gave her a last chance to live. "Kiss me and I'll spare your life," said Lance. Jamie got up to her feet and got really close to Lance's face, but she pulled away and punched him in the face to make his head jerk up. Then Jamie kneed Lance right between the legs. "Never try to make me love you," said Jamie. Kelly came out and started to redeem Lance of the blow. "Your good Vincent, but I'm better," said Rustin. "Please stop," I said. "No way. Once engaged in battle we must finish the fight," said Rustin. Rustin had a weapon and I didn't. He pulled out his weapon finally, which was a silver chain mace. He started to swing it around and charged me. He let go of the mace, but I blocked it with my hand, which hurt afterward. "Hmm you have to have a good defense to block that and not hurt," said Rustin. At this point Poseidon was eating popcorn and watching us fight. "Rustin stop we have to stop fighting or else do you want your dragon back alive?" I said and I think that convinced him. "Ok I'll quit. Hey guys lets get Poseidon!" yelled Rustin. Poseidon pulled his hand back and did a forward straight-arm fast. At the end of his hand a ball formed and then Poseidon charged it up, which made the ball get bigger. When it was big enough he shot the beam toward me. "You have no chance against a fallen guardian!" yelled Poseidon. I couldn't block it do I dodged it, but still the explosion was big. I aimed for the rope that tied Cooron and Dragoon together, which freed the dragons. "Yes I'm free!" said Cooron. "Yes you are now help us fight!" yelled Rustin. Cooron was different from Dragoon because he was a Harden Dragon. Harden Dragons are brown with little white oval spots on their belly, wings, back, and arms, but not on their face. Harden Dragons are usually strong because they say they erupt out of the Earth. They are also high in defense because of their shell skin. But because they erupted from the Earth they cannot breathe fire like Dragoon, they use their power more often. Cooron charged at Poseidon with a charge blow, but it was easily countered. In the end of that move Cooron had a burn mark on his back. Dragoon was more skillful and blew fire on Poseidon, but he just countered that too. Dragoon had a marking on his face. "Give me the ruby Dragoon or else I'll kill you whole party!" said Poseidon. "What is he talking about Dragoon?" I asked, but then I remembered the time when we were caught by the phoenix and Dragoon grabbed the red ruby. "Never!" yelled Dragoon. "Well then you asked for it!" yelled Poseidon. Poseidon lifted his hand toward Dragoon and I felt a large evil energy source coming from him. "Dragoon back off!" I yelled, but he didn't listen. By this time you could see the whirl of dark energy coming into his hands. "Dragoon you'll get killed if you get hit!" I yelled again, but he didn't move. "Say your prayers Dragoon," said Poseidon. At that moment a black beam was twirling around in a circle toward Dragoon. "Dragoon!" I yelled. The beam hit, and a huge explosion came from the blast. After the smoke settled I saw Dragoon still standing with a snarl in his face. Dragoon pulled down his arms and they were black, but Dragoon was still alive. At that moment a crash hit the ceiling of the rig, and a hole was made. "I guess I'll take the place of Gorge tonight folks!" said Kate as she came down from the ceiling. "Who forgot to wake me up?" she asked. Poseidon snarled again as he wound up for another move, but Dragoon grasped the ruby tight, which made it glow a bright red. Dragoon then looked up at Poseidon and opened his mouth. A huge stream of fire came from his mouth and hit Poseidon. After the smoke came to settle Poseidon was still in the air. "Well that was a nice move, but you still don't know how to use the ruby's true abilities. Now dodge this!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back and sent a high-powered stream of water straight at Dragoon. Dragoon was hurt as he flew back into the wall going through the pumps, treatment, and landing in the power room. "I'll get you!" yelled Poseidon. He flew toward Dragoon. We chased after Poseidon and got into the power room at last. The plugs were shooting sparks everywhere. "Uh this isn't good," said Kate. "No its not," replied Jamie. I blew down the door and we got onto the top deck. Our boat was crashed and so was the other party. "Now what do we do?" said Kelly in a high voice. "Don't worry I'll think of something," said Rustin. "Cooron can fly us back to the shore line!" exclaimed Lance. "I can't fly that far!" said Cooron. I looked up and saw Dragoon and Poseidon fighting. Then I saw Poseidon do a fancy move and Dragoon fell to the ground. "Well nice knowing you," I said. And when Dragoon hit the oilrig it burst up in flames.  
The Guardians of Earth  
  
"Hmm what where am I?" I asked. I had a huge migraine when I woke up.  
  
"Hush you'll be fine Vincent," said a voice. I had wrappings around my head and I had burn marks over my body. "Who are you? And how did I get here?" I asked. "You can ask all your questions later, just sleep for now," said the voice. I couldn't sleep in a time like this my friends are out there, but they are probably dead too. "One last question please," I asked the nurse. "Ok one question," she replied. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Luna. Now get some rest you have a big day ahead of you," she replied. After a few days I recovered from the wounds, but I was ordered to stay inside the hospital. One day later I guess they let me out. When I exited the hospital I saw a pond with fish and swans. The doves were flying overhead and the grass was green. "Where am I?" I asked Luna. "Your in the Guardian's Palace!" she said as she opened up her arms to show more of the city. "Are you the only one running this town?" I asked Luna. "No, there are others that help me run this place," she replied. As we walked further down the rock way there were all kinds of shops. "Now you can go any where you want, except for the High Mountain," Luna said. "Why what is up in High Mountain?" I asked. "Some things that are confidential," said Luna. "Oh my goodness I'm late for an appointment!" she exclaimed. "You just stay here and do what you want," said Luna. "Can I go with you?" I asked. "Umm no you can't, because its on High Mountain," she said. So I obeyed orders and walked around a little bit. I played with swans and chased ducks. I even fed the pigs. But then I reached a well in the ground. I walked over and got a penny ready to drop in. I reached the well and it was full of water. I flung the penny up and I made my wish. I looked as the penny reached the water. Right when the penny reached the water. The water disappeared! And the well showed me the land below. So I am dead I am in heaven I thought. Well I'm going back down there and staying alive I thought. I jumped down the well, but someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me back up. It was a man with red robes on and red armor with spiked shoulder pads. "And what do you think your doing?" asked the man. "Well I was going back down to Earth," I said. "Ha! Do you even know how to fly?" asked the man. "No," I replied. "You would have surely died if you fell out!" said the man. "What do think? This is a dream or heaven?" asked the man as he laughed. "Pinch me," I said. The man pinched me and it hurt. "So I'm not dead?" I said. "No! Your not dead!" said the man. "Then who are you? Satan?" I asked. "How dare you call me by that name! My name is Trevor guardian of the dragons!" the man said. "TREVOR!" I yelled. "Yep that's me. Hey I just got done with a meeting about you so I just want to go to bed ok?" said Trevor as he walked by. Luna came by for a little visit and then she went to bed too. There were three others that caught my eye that were walking down the path. "Who are you three?" I asked them all. "My name is Travis guardian of the soil at your service!" said the man with green robes and you could tell he was the comedian of the bunch. "My name is Nicole guardian of ancients," said a woman with bright white robes that was hovering over the ground. "My name is Warren guardian of space. I'm the leader of the guardians and most powerful, but we lost our water guardian a few days ago." said Warren.  
  
"I know he is my cousin," I said. "Your Poseidon's cousin! Well then that changes everything. But we already have a replacement under watch by Trevor," said Warren. "First of all I don't believe that I'm standing next to you, and could you sign my clothes?" I asked. It was such an honor to meet Warren the head guardian. He signed my shirt on the sleeve. "Well have you ever thought of being a guardian since now that you have a guardian's blood?" Warren asked. "Would I! I would be honored to be a guardian of Earth!" I exclaimed. "There will be another meeting among the guardians, but you can help by watching over Connor, the replacement," Warren said to me. So I followed Connor everywhere he went. He was a nice guy and would make a great guardian. "So what do you think you would do if you made it into the water guardian area?" I asked him. "Hmm I would Make the ocean clean again and full of animals," said Connor. "That's a great idea Connor so are you scared that Poseidon might come and kill you?" I asked him. "Not really because I know I'm safe here with all these guardians," said Connor. After the meeting was over Trevor came back and thanked me for taking his place for a while. "Well Vincent you can't take ground, water, sky, space, dragon, or ancient. But you can take the tech trial," said Warren. "What is that?" I asked. "The only space that is open and we do need a person to be able to know the parts of machinery, weapons, and technological strength," said Warren. "It's the only place open," said Travis. "Plus we have the coat of arms with us right now," said Luna. "Ok I'll give it a try," I said. "Ok lets start the test," said Warren. "To the bat cave!" exclaimed Travis. "I don't see how you made it into the guardians," said Warren. We went into the High Mountain and inside the golden doors was a huge table with chairs around it. The chairs magically floated up and the chair came to it's owner, and then after the chair had it's owner it floated back to the spot. I had to take a chair because the chair didn't float to me. "Well I thought I would never see this, but the table is full!" exclaimed Warren. All the chairs were taken up. The meeting began and we started to talk about Connor. "Well he does care about the ocean," I said. "Yes I know that is why we chose him," said Warren. "He has completed all of his tests successfully," said Trevor. "He's got the heart for water too, but you all do understand that we must protect Connor at all times because of Poseidon," said Warren. "Well, Connor has been taken care of, now its time for Vincent's tests," said Luna. "Ok let the tests begin," said Travis. Warren snapped his fingers and the walls and floors of my surroundings disappeared and everyone was floating on their chairs. "First test," said Warren. Everyone disappeared and I was standing on the ground. Then I turned around and saw a machine that was armored heavily with weapons. This machine must have been two stories tall. I floated up to the cockpit and the red glass opened up and I sat in the head of the machine. I looked around the machine and saw keys next to a keyhole. I put the keys in and turned on the machine. A screen turned up on the left side of me showing the machine in a grid. Then in between two joysticks the screen became active. It had a question for me. "Enter Mode Key:" and I was to enter three numbers. I entered three, four, and nine, which was amazingly right. Then it asked me another question. "Activate joysticks?" and I typed in "yes". And then the screen off to the left showed the weapons on the machine and where they were located. "Hmm. What do we have here?" I said. It showed a dual-missile on the shoulder, two machine guns in the back, a laser wheel on the left arm, and a rifle in the right hand. Then after the weapons were shown it said in big green letters: READY. I looked at the red outside and scanned for an opponent. Then a screen popped up on the right side and it was Warren, "Ok I see you have already gotten the Netroid on, amazing. Now you have already used the scanners, which is again amazing for you to do. Your first objective is to find the spiders and destroy them all. That is all, then you have another objective," said Warren as the screen disappeared. I found two spiders enclosing on me from the north, and another from the west. I enclosed on them with the machine guns. As I got close enough I fired. The little four-legged machines were destroyed within a few seconds. The other one was getting close too. I took back the machine guns and withdrew the missiles. I locked on and fired. Two missiles came out and blasted the spider to bits. Then the screen on the right popped up. "Well Vincent I see your doing good, but your next challenge will differ if you join or not. Destroy the aerial flyers, then you'll be at your last objective," said Warren and the screen disappeared. I kept the missiles out and got ready to lock on. I scanned and detected five aerial attackers. I locked on to one and fired the missiles. I shot it down, but the four were enclosing fast. I pulled back the missiles and withdrew the rifle. I shot, but they were too fast for my shots. I hit one, but it was still flying in the air. They all shot out in different directions, then they came in. When they got in close enough they fired out machine guns. As the bullets enclosed I was hit in all directions. The grid on the left showed red on the right leg. They went back in all directions and then came back in. This would blast me for sure I thought. "Engaging shield" said the computer. An energy bar showed up on the grid and started to slowly go down. As the shield was taking hits the bar went down faster. After they went out for their attack again I planned an attack on them. A surround attack should kill them all I thought. I looked upon my weapons and found one called: "Omega". I clicked the weapon button and it started to charge up for the attack. The air units were getting closer to me, and I was almost in firing range. I put up the shield, but missiles were shot and the shield went down. They got ready to fire their machine guns, and I was only waiting for a couple more seconds. They fired the guns. The bullets were coming on fast and I was still waiting a second. I engaged the boosters and dodged the bullets. And fired the Omega. The blue ball above my head expanded and then closed in and a huge explosion came. I had beaten the last challenge. "Amazing your powers Vincent. Now come to the gathering table to receive your shield," said Warren. I stopped the Netoid and opened up the cockpit. I floated down and as soon as I hit the ground the scenery changed to the grid and then the table again. "Great now your almost there Vincent!" exclaimed Luna. "The only thing left you have to do is to accept the oath," said Trevor. "That's easy the only thing you say is 'I do'" said Travis. "It's a little more than that," said Nicole. "No wonder you got into the guardians," said Warren under his breath. "Well, lets start the ceremony," said Warren. Warren got up and then snapped his fingers. The walls changed all around me back to the grid again. Then after a few seconds it changed back only we were on the top of the mountain. Warren was standing at the top point of the mountain, and the rest of the guardians were standing in two lines. I walked in between both lines the guardians had made. When I got to Warren he said, "Ok Vincent answer truthfully to all of these questions." "Ok" I replied. "Do you accept to become a full guardian in heart and blood?" asked Warren.  
  
"Yes," I replied. "Do you accept to take care of the land we present you with?" asked Warren.  
  
"Yes," I replied. "Do you accept to care for your fellow guardians?" asked Warren. "I do accept," I replied. "Are you willing to leave all your human friends and live among the guardians?" asked Warren. I thought a while about this question. Everyone was looking at me. I couldn't decide whether to answer yes or no. I didn't want to leave Dragoon, Gorge, Kevin, and Crystal down there on Earth alone they need me. "No I am not willing. I have friends on Earth that need my help," I replied and everyone sighed. "Oh well Vincent you know about the guardians now. Well you have two choices," said Warren. "You could either die," said Trevor I could now tell that Trevor either hated me, or he liked to destroy. "Or you can go out and find the shield for water," said Nicole. "What is your choice?" asked Warren. "I'll look for the shield," I said. "Well if you're not back in three days we'll come looking for you!" exclaimed Trevor. "I hate to do this to you Vincent, but I have no choice to give you these choices," said Warren. "Now go find that shield within three days!" said Luna. Warren lifted both his hands and then clapped them. I was in the middle of the desert now with three jugs of water. "Remember, find that shield!" said a voice. "I'm watching you!" exclaimed the voice again. I wandered off into the desert to look for the shield. If Poseidon was the last holder of the shield then he must have dropped it! I thought. I headed back to the place of the leviathan and searched around in it. I entered the leviathan through the hole in which Poseidon came from. I looked all around the leviathan, but there was no shield to be found. When I came out of the hole I heard someone in back of me say, "Looking for this?" I turned around and Stacey holding a small circle with three drops of water printed on it. "The water shield," I said. "Your pretty good at your shields Vincent," said Stacey. "Well I'm looking for that one," I said. "Well you can have it," said Stacey. "Really?" I asked. "Ya sure what need do I have of it?" she said. She's going to attack me once I get close enough I thought. "Ok well throw it to me," I said. "No you have to come here and get it," said Stacey. I knew it I thought. I held up my hand directly at her. Little spheres of yellow light started to collect in my palm. As the spheres came a ball of yellow light got bigger. "Do your worst," said Stacey. When the ball was big enough I launched an attack. A yellow beam came from the ball and hit Stacey. But before the beam hit her she lifted her hand at the beam, and deflected it! "Pretty amazing huh?" she said. "That was just a warm up!" I yelled. I got out of the hole and got in a ready position. I made fists with my hands and I extended my arms back and my fists glowed a bright green. Then when the time was right I flung them forward launching two green plasma bombs. Before the bombs hit Stacey she extended both of she arms out to the sides and a shield came over her blocking the explosions! I had no weapon to attack her with so she knew that if she could block the magic I would run out of MP and I would black out. I saved my magic for later, but she hovered off the ground flapping her wings and then charged at me. As she was flying toward me she pulled her right hand back making a fist and it glowed red. I was ready to block it, but when she was two feet away she flew up and then launched the attack. I was hit by the explosion and I flew back hitting a huge rock. She then landed and held her right fist out toward me and her left hand was on her right elbow as if she was aiming. Her right fist glowed blue and she shot a funnel beam. I was hit and the explosion was huge. I didn't know if I could take much more. "Hey pick on someone your own size!" said a familiar voice. "Who are you?" asked Stacey. "I'm Rustin and leave my friend alone!" he yelled. "Rustin why do you want to help me now?" I asked. "Well after that fight I want you to live again to fight in the arena," said Rustin. Stacey fired the wide spread beam at Rustin, but Rustin was smart enough to charge at Stacey, before the beam actually made the explosion. Rustin pulled out his silver chain mace and swung it around to get momentum and then launched it at Stacey. The mace hit Stacey right in the side of the face. Stacey fell to the ground and this time she was mad. She got up and out of thin air she pulled out a spear. The spear was long, but it didn't have the regular end. The end was a short sword that curved down and up again. This was Stacey's weapon that I had never seen before. "Now lets see your skills with your mace!" yelled Stacey. She flew toward Rustin at a high speed and jabbed up at Rustin's head, but Rustin blocked the spear with the chain, not the mace. The spear stopped instantly and Stacey fell to the ground. "You've got to be pretty strong to stop that," she said. She flew back to her spot and got ready for Rustin's attack. "Rustin, watch for her quickness!" I exclaimed. Rustin charged at Stacey and pulled his mace back and then forward. The mace went very fast, but Stacey was fast enough to dodge it. "Hmm. Impressive and talented, but your skills with the mace are too slow," said Stacey. She slashed the spear at Rustin's cheek, and he was hit. "You scared me for life. Now your going to pay!" yelled Rustin. You could see the flames in his eyes. Rustin was obviously a good magician too. He charged his power, speed, and defense. "Oh so that's the way you like to play!" said Stacey. She crossed both of her arms over her chest and a blue flame came around her as she powered up. Rustin did the same. I could see Rustin's muscles expanding. I looked at Stacey and she did nothing. "You might be powering up, but I have something better in store for you that I'd better save for later," said Stacey. After the flame stopped Rustin was all powered up. Rustin snarled at Stacey as she backed up slowly. Rustin swung his mace and he got so much momentum that you couldn't see the chain, and barely the mace. He let go and the mace was coming extremely fast. The mace hit Stacey right in her sternum. She flew with the mace backwards until Rustin yanked the chain back. Stacey hit a huge rock and she fell down to the ground. She put her hand on her chest trying to breathe. Rustin powered down to his regular body. Stacey flew up and she was flying kind of crooked. I got up and grabbed the shield. "I owe you one Rustin," I said. "You'll owe me later in the arena," he said. I had gotten the shield on the first day on Earth. Rustin took me in to his camp and Kelly took a look at me. "Well, your hurt pretty bad Vincent, but I can try," said Kelly. She lifted her hands in the air and then laid them on my chest. I felt my energy coming back and the injuries were going away. "Ok that should do it, but you need your rest," said Kelly. "So what were you two fighting for?" asked Rustin. "Well we were fighting for the shield of water," I replied. "Oh the shield!" exclaimed Cooron. "Hey is that cute girl still with your group?" asked Lance. "I think so, but she might have left the group," I said. "Well who's taking the first watch?" asked Rustin. "I can do that," said Lance. I went to sleep with no worries at all. As I fell asleep I heard talking, but thought nothing of it. I awoke to the next mourning horrified. Where did everyone go? I thought. Oh well I didn't need them anyway I thought. I continued to walk on a trail. I wondered why the guardians hadn't come yet until. Where is the shield? I thought. They took it! I thought. I was enraged with anger, now that I had only two days left to get the shield. I ran across the desert very tired. I tracked the trail right to the other party, but it took me a day to get there. I had until nightfall to get the shield. "Rustin! Give it here!" I yelled to him. "Finally, I thought you had given up, but I was wrong about you Vincent," he said. "What! You planned this just to fight me?" I asked. "Well that's the point, but I also wanted to test out this new weapon I found in the desert," he said as he was flipping the shield as you would a quarter. "Your new weapon?" I asked. "Ya this huge thing." he said as he put his hand behind his back and pulled out a thin sword, but it was long and wide. "Now lets see who is the strongest." he said as he swung the sword around and then finally pointed it at me. "The rest of the party can stay out of this one, but Kelly help me if I say so," he said to his party. "Now Vincent lets fight." he said as he jumped in the air over me and turned around to hit me. I dodged the sword, but it was a close shave. "Still don't have that weapon yet?" he asked me. "Nope," I replied. I fired two green plasma bombs at him. The explosions made him fly high, or did they. After the smoke lifted there were two green marks on his sword. He parried the bomb move. I thought. "Very good Vincent, but I can do better," he said as he charged at me. He tried to slash at me, but the sword was so wide that it caught some wind and it saved me from a slash. "You got lucky Vincent, but this time is your final chance to get it," he said. I had to try something that would still hurt even though he parried the move. I pulled my hand back making a fist, but the attack would be so big I had to put my left hand on my right arm. The fist started to glow a blood red. "What are you doing over there Vincent?" he asked. "Prepare to be hurt very badly!" I yelled as I threw my fist forward and a red beam came from it. Rustin got into his parry position and the beam was going pretty slow, but Rustin wasn't moving. The beam hit Rustin's sword and a burst of red smoke was everywhere. The smoke was so big that it took five minutes to rest. I looked at Rustin and he was in his parry position, but his sword was gone! "Hey Rustin where is your sword?" I asked in a cocky sound of voice. "Umm well you'll get it next time Vincent I'll beat you eventually!" yelled Rustin as he threw the handle of the sword over his shoulder and fan off into the desert. I walked over to the sword's handle and picked it up. Some sword I thought. But then the handle started to shake in my hand. I dropped it instantly. And it stopped shaking. I picked it up again and it started to shake again. Then pieces of the sword came back into place. Until the sword was back to it's original state. This sword was at least six feet long! I swung the sword a couple of times just to get used to it. This is my new weapon I thought. While I was testing out my new sword the guardians were thinking. "He's got the shield!" exclaimed Trevor. "So he did." said Warren. "Amazing his powers! I thought we had him for good!" exclaimed Trevor. "We might have underestimated his powers. You all do understand that he is a descendant of Poseidon," said Warren. "Yes I know, but I must see his powers in full power," said Trevor. "Maybe we did underestimate him." said Warren. "Not possible! I had a full reading that he had little magic in his blood!" exclaimed Nicole. "So maybe you did. But he can bring it out into a full power," said Warren.  
  
"Well I'll see if his powers are true!" exclaimed Trevor as he slammed his fist on the table. "Trevor control your temper!" exclaimed Luna. "I will find out if he passes my test." said Trevor as he snarled. He flung his blood red cape to his back as he walked out of the mountain. "Ok so Trevor is testing him, but what if he." said Luna as she was interrupted. "Do not worry Trevor is pretty mean, but he wouldn't kill a human of his following of fire and belief in dragons," said Warren. "Well I'm going to watch him to make sure Vincent doesn't fail his test," said Luna as a whirlwind came from her feet and as the wind came over her she disappeared. "Warren, why did I sense an evil power coming from Trevor?" asked Nicole. "You did!" yelled Warren. "Luna's on the job don't worry he won't sense her with his sensing abilities," said Travis. "He's the guardian of fire and dragons! He's usually mean like his when we were kids," said Travis. "Well you two might have been brothers, but Trevor is acting unusual this time," said Warren. "Where did you sense the evil presence?" asked Travis. "His mind," said Nicole. This startled everyone so much that it even made Travis sit upright. "Murkers." said Warren. I was swinging the sword and shining it as I walked along the sand. I held it up letting it shine in the sun. Any minute now they should be coming to get me I thought. When I brought the sword down from the sun Trevor's head was there. "Oh hi Trevor did you come here to get the shield?" I asked him. "Why yes Vincent you were very good at getting this," said Trevor. "It was so hard I needed help," I said. "Oh so you've had a long and hard day huh?" said Trevor. "Ya I could sure use a good bed," I said expecting him to take me back to the guardian place. "Well you want a bed huh?" he asked. "Ya any kind of bed," In said. "Oh any kind huh?" he said. "Ya how about a nice soft one," I said. "How about a DEATH BED!" yelled Trevor. He crossed his arms and a green fire came over him. "Transform to Spore Dragon!" yelled Trevor. He started to grow bigger and grow scales. A snout grew from his nose, and wing popped out from his back. His feet were huge as he stomped around. He grew a tail with a ball at the end of it. "Now Vincent lets see your true powers!" yelled Trevor in spore form. His eyes turned green and he flew up. He blew green fire at me and I was hit, but nothing happened until later. He tried to slash at me, but I parried the attack. I felt an itch on my back when we were in the middle of a high heat battle. Then the itch spread from my back to my legs, and then to my arms, and soon enough I was itchy all over. I looked at my legs and they had green boils on them, and same with all other parts of my body. The itch was so bad I had to itch them in the battle! That's when Trevor attacked with everything. He swung his tail at me. I got the wind knocked out of me after that. "That's not fair," said a familiar voice. I turned around and it was Crystal! "Vincent I'll cure that horrible curse on you!" said Crystal as she cured the boils. "Hey how did you know I was here?" I asked Crystal. "Passing by," she said. "What the? Oh well I'll kill both of you!" yelled Trevor. He charged at me with claws out. He threw a slash at me, but I parried it. He tried his tail again only this time he smashed it down at me. "I'll hit you eventually!" he yelled. I dodged the hits as his tail hit the sand. One time he did hit me, but I was ready for it. Since he didn't see me he said, "Ha! I smashed you to the ground!" "Not exactly," I said. He turned his head and he saw me holding his tail. I picked him up by his tail and started to swing him around. "I'm sensing powerful magic from him!" he said. I threw him in the air and lifted my hand toward him for a finish. Yellow spheres started to gather at my palm. Once the yellow ball was big enough I launched the beam once again. It finally hit an opponent. Trevor swirled down to the sand and when he hit sand flew up in the air at least seven feet high. A crater was where Trevor was as he turned back to human form. "I underestimated you Vincent. Your powers are strong. Use them wisely." said Trevor. He was beaten up so bad that he barely had enough energy to talk. I didn't mean to kill him. I thought. "Oh you didn't kill me. There is a special ability to the guardians. Guardians are immortal," said Trevor. "They can't be killed?" I asked startled. "I cannot die to a human, but you are exceptional," he said. But then I heard a scream. "Vincent Poseidon is coming this way at high speeds!" yelled Crystal. "Vincent, this is our chance to change Poseidon to good. Since you have the shield all you have to do is to get him pinned and place it on his chest then all the evil will be." said Trevor but he was interrupted by a stream of high pressured water. "Enough talk out of you Trevor," said Poseidon. "Now Vincent you're going to die this time," said Poseidon. "Poseidon you've had enough fun. You might be my cousin, but you've caused enough damage to us!" I exclaimed as I withdrew my sword. "Bring it on," I said as I shone the sword toward Poseidon. "Your life ends here!" said Poseidon. He jumped in the air and flew toward me high in the sky. He dropped water bombs and I parried a couple and dodged most of them. "Your skills haven't improved one bit," said Poseidon. "Your still partial guardian!" he yelled. "Lets see how much you like this!" he yelled as he started summoning. Rain clouds overturned the sky to darkness. It started to rain after a few seconds. "I'm sure you remember this!" he exclaimed. And sure enough the invisible water summon was coming at me slowly. I couldn't see it, but then the rain gave its position away. It gave a yell and started to run, but it still was slow, because it was so heavily armed and so big. I was at its feet once again as it lifted it's sword in the air and then swung it down. The sand just flew up once I dodged it. "I have been training my summon so he is much more powerful," said Poseidon. The summon then swung it's sword sideways at me, but I ducked under it. I had to hit it, but how did I do it last time? I thought. After a while I remembered how I did it. Only last time I could see the monster's head! I had to nail the head once with something as strong as a plasma shot. The battle lasted for a long time until Poseidon fell to his knees again. "Oblivion." he said. "No not this time!" I yelled. I charged Poseidon with the shield in my hand. I saw huge parts of the sand go straight up. Once I got close enough I tackled him. I flipped him over and I felt the shield shake in my hands. Then it started to glow a bright blue. Poseidon struggled to get away from my grasp, but I was too strong because he was weak. Oblivion must be an alien city that regenerates his power, so without being there for long periods of time he might die I thought and I was right. The monster was coming at me with a sword in his hand. He got close enough he turned it upside down and shot it downward at me, but I put the shield on Poseidon's chest when the monster was turning the sword. When the sword was inches away from hitting me the monster disappeared. and the rain went away. And Poseidon got up and noticed the shield. "Vincent? What are we doing here?" he said. "Poseidon, your not a guardian anymore," I said and he whimpered for a little bit, but then he got on his feet. "Did they just kick me out?" he asked. "No you were under control of Charles," I said. And we talked for a while and then he flew me up to the guardian place and I gave the shield to Warren and Connor got his place finally in the mountain. There was a huge good bye and before I went Warren gave told me that they will call upon me shortly once again. I flew back down with Poseidon and I met the group, but Jamie left after the explosion. "She thought we were too dangerous to hang around with," said Crystal. I looked up at the sky and knew Warren and I would meet up again someday.  
High Heat Battle  
  
Meanwhile while I was down on Earth being greeted by Crystal, Kevin, Kate, Dragoon, and Gorge the guardians had a little trouble and I will be called upon. "So Trevor were you planning to kill Vincent?" asked Warren. "No I wouldn't kill him! I just wanted to see his powers!" exclaimed Trevor. "Well it didn't seem like that!" exclaimed Luna as she appeared from a whirlwind. "What are you talking about! You weren't there!" exclaimed Trevor. "Um remember I'm the guardian of wind! I hear everything and I can see things without being seen!" Luna exclaimed. "Trevor, just let me see your head for a while." said Warren. "No! What do you think? I'm infected by a Murker?" asked Trevor. "Well you did go on a mission to blow up the Murker hatchery," said Travis.  
  
"I'm sensing that evil power again," whispered Nicole to Warren. "Now before you do something drastic Trevor let me see you for a while," said Warren. "No! You'll never touch me!" exclaimed Trevor. "Hold your anger Trevor your infected," said Nicole. "Shut up you spirit! Your not even full human!" exclaimed Trevor. "This is for your own good Trevor," said Nicole as she widened her eyes and two white beams came from them. Trevor blocked them and sent them flying to the ceiling. "I'm out of here before you hurt me!" cried Trevor as a whirlwind of fire came from his feet and swallowed him up, and then the fire went up in smoke. "He's gone." said Warren. "Looks as if he's heading for his domain," said Luna. "We can't go there," said Travis. "We can't but I know someone who might be able to stop him," said Warren. "Ya I know its huge!" I exclaimed as I shone the sword in the light. "That impressive!" exclaimed Gorge. "I know, but its even better that I got it from my rival," I said. "You got it from Rustin?" asked Dragoon. "Yep I fought him for it," I said. Then suddenly the sky got black and red.  
  
"Why what's happening to the beautiful blue sky?" asked Kevin. "Don't know," I said. "Take cover! It's a meteor shower!" yelled Dragoon. "How do you know?" asked Gorge. "Trevor used this against the Sand Guardians why do you think the 'empire' is torn up?" said Dragoon. Fireballs came from the sky and blasted into fire. "Watch out for them they are fast and fiery!" yelled Dragoon. "Look there is a cave!" yelled Gorge. "Ya that's the dragon palace where Trevor is," said Dragoon. "Its in a volcano though," said Kate. "Ya so hurry up and lets hope the volcano doesn't erupt," said Dragoon. And soon enough it did erupt when we were at the stone doors. "Hurry up and say the password!" yelled Crystal. "My lips can't move any faster!" yelled Dragoon. I noticed a whirl in the sky as it started to twist into a huge swirl. "Hey Dragoon what's that?" I asked as I pointed to the swirl. "Oh no! Don't disturb me!" yelled Dragoon. He got the password and the doors opened up, but slowly. "Hurry up you stupid doors!" yelled Dragoon as he looked at the swirl. Then all of a sudden the swirl had little red flashes in the clouds. Then it made a giant fire tornado. "Don't get close to it and hold on!" yelled Dragoon. Kate was the first one in and then we all got in except Gorge since he had to wait for the doors to open up all the way. The lava was getting closer to the opened doors, and the tornado was getting closer. "Come on you doors!" I yelled. The doors were finally opened up all the way and Gorge ran in, but the doors had to close too. The tornado was close enough the bottom lifted off the ground and tried to suck up Gorge. We could see the inside of the tornado. The doors were closing when Kate flew up into the tornado, but Gorge grabbed her leg. The tornado increased its sucking power and Kate was screaming at this point. "Gorge don't let go!" I yelled. Gorge was strong enough to pull Kate in and himself inside the cave. A rock formation was in the wall and it looked like Warren's head. Then the formation suddenly came to life. "Trevor has a Murker controlling his mind and his actions, but he still has little control over his actions so try to get rid of it. I know I can count on you Vincent," and with that the stone formation went back into the wall. "Ok so Trevor has got a Murker controlling him. I think I should go with Vincent," said Dragoon. "Why should you go?" asked Kevin. "I know this cavern off the back of my hand," said Dragoon. "Ok so you two get to go," said Crystal. Meanwhile at the center of the cavern Trevor was planning. "Hmm. So they got in huh? I'll leave a couple of traps for them, but they have a dragon? I recognize him! Dragoon was my best warrior. This will be interesting to watch." said Trevor. "Ok so where do we go first?" I asked Dragoon. "Ok so watch out for traps. This Murker is very smart already with Trevor's knowledge of the cavern," said Dragoon. "Ok, but where do we go?" I asked again. "We go straight," said Dragoon. As we walked along a small path lit by candles on the sides of walls. "Ok there is a trap up here," said Dragoon. "How do you know?" I asked him. "I can sense it," he replied. I walked along and I didn't see it, but I stepped on a button in the ground. A huge rumble was happening. "What is that?" I asked Dragoon. "Just run back!" he yelled. We ran as fast as we could back and I looked back and saw a red ball of lava coming toward us. "Keep running!" yelled Dragoon. "What am I scared of?" I said bravely. I stopped and pulled out my sword. "Vincent its lava it will go right through your sword!" yelled Dragoon. I held out my sword. "Vincent no!" yelled Dragoon. The ball hit my sword and the lava went right through it. I turned around and started to run. "You were right!" I yelled. Dragoon was waiting at the opened part of the tunnel. "Was I right?" said Dragoon as I was coming out of the tunnel. "Yep," I replied. "Where's your sword?" said Dragoon. "I'll get it later," I said. I got to the side of the opened area and the lava ball came out and rolled out and burned into flames. I walked back and grabbed the handle of my sword and then eventually little particles of the sword came back and made the sword. "Wow I thought it was gone for good!" exclaimed Dragoon. We continued on the tunnel and I avoided the button. As we walked along the tunnel there was a door. I walked up to it and I saw white steam being sucked under the door. I grabbed the handle and Dragoon said, "Vincent I'm sensing no oxygen in that room and heated gases. Don't open the door it might be a back dr." said Dragoon, but I put my hand over his mouth. "It's the only way through," I said and I twisted the doorknob. I opened the door and a sudden vacuum of wind pulled me, but I was too strong and held onto the side of the door. A flame came right at me. "Ah!" I yelled, but Dragoon was fast enough come out and put his back against the fire. "Hold on Vincent!" yelled Dragoon. Dragoon put his wings around me so the fire couldn't hit me and he was pulled into the burning room. "Dragoon no!" I yelled. The outside was so hot I couldn't really touch the sides of Dragoon's wings. He ran to the other door and launched out the other door breaking it down, and falling down a pit. "Dragoon it's a pit! Start to fly up!" I yelled to him. He opened his wings and threw me on his back. I looked down and saw lava. "Dragoon there is lava at the bottom!" I yelled to him. His back was burnt with black marks everywhere. "Pull up, pull up!" I yelled. He was right above the lava when he pulled up. There was a tunnel with lava on the bottom so Dragoon flew through the tunnel. "Dragoon are you ok?" I asked him. He looked back at me, and his face was black and his right eye was black now due to the ash. "I'm fine Vincent. All that matters is that you're ok," he said. We flew along the tunnel while someone else was plotting. "So they made it through the back draft huh? Well I'll just have to start up the wave pool then and see if they can catch any waves." said Trevor as he started to laugh a evil laugh. "Dragoon there is a opened area up ahead so watch out," I said. We entered the opened area and at the top of the area it said "WARNING: This area is for the experienced surfers only." "Dragoon, do you have any clue of what this means?" I asked him. "You're not going to like this," said Dragoon as a rumbling happened again. Once the rumbling stopped a huge orange thing seemed to be coming at us. "What is that?" I asked Dragoon. "Surf is up," said Dragoon as he charged at the wave. He started to barrel roll. "Dragoon what are you doing?" I yelled to him. "Just wait and hold on!" he yelled. He continued to barrel roll into even thought he was close to the wave. Then I looked at the tip of his wings. They started to leave a trail of white steam. "Dragoon your heating up!" I yelled to him. He did start to get hot and I couldn't really let go or else I would fall off. We got really close to the wave when it started to break at the top. "Dragoon! Its breaking at the top!" I yelled, he started to speed up extremely fast when I said this. When we got really close the wave broke. "Dragoon!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then once we were inches away from the lava Dragoon blew fire and it created a shield from the lava. We went through the wave. After Dragoon set me down at the other end of wall he said, "The fireball technique, Trevor taught everyone that on the second day of training." Dragoon punched the door down and we entered the next room, as someone was getting extremely angry and nervous. "What they escaped the wave pool! Then I can't have this! I have to destroy them by myself, but wait. There is one more option." said Trevor. We entered an area with mountains of gold, gems, and sparkling coins. "We are rich!" I yelled as I rushed the mountains of riches. "Hmm." said Dragoon. I ran toward the mountain when. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" yelled Dragoon. "Why not?" I asked startled. "Don't even try to pick it up with a stick," said Dragoon. "Why what is it?" I asked. "Its another trap by Trevor, he said whenever this gold comes up don't touch it or else whatever touches it something bad will happen," he said. I picked up a rock and chucked it at the gold. "NO!!!!!" yelled Dragoon. He flew over to the rock and smashed it down. "Don't throw anything at it!" yelled Dragoon. We walked along the pathway, and I was trying not to look at the gold. "Just forget about it Vincent you'll get it after the trap is done I know where it is hidden," said Dragoon. I walked along happy now, but something bad did happen. I was walking along looking at the gold when I tripped over a rock! I fell down but fortunately I went into push-up position and if I were to fall my head would have landed on a gold piece. Phew! I thought. I got up, but when I did my foot slipped on the same rock and my head hit the piece. I got up and Dragoon turned around and looked at me with his eyes wide open. I got up and nothing happened. "See Dragoon nothing happens, Trevor just said that to scare you!" I said. But then a rumbling noise came. "Vincent!" yelled Dragoon. A crack went right between my legs and cracks were everywhere. The gold disappeared and all I could see was open land with cracks. Then the cracks opened up showing lava underneath. "Dragoon help!" I yelled. Then the lava started to swallow the earth I was standing on. "Dragoon hurry up!" I yelled to him. "I'm too weak!" yelled Dragoon. "Its simple task Dragoon just flap your wings!" I yelled to him. The lava was getting closer. I started to run toward the door when another crack opened up. I turned around to go back and another crack stopped me. I was now on an island. "Dragoon regain energy faster!" I yelled to him. He still had the strap that carried his knives. "Dragoon hand me your strap!" I yelled to him. He unbuckled the strap from the back and took the knives out and threw it to me. I took out my sword and tied the handle to the strap. I swung it around and then flung it towards the ceiling. It went in pretty deep and I swung across the lava landing on the door. "Hurry up Dragoon and get here!" I yelled to him. The lava was getting closer and closer. The bubbles in the lava could almost reach Dragoon. "Dragoon you don't really have a choice and fly here!" I yelled. I knew that Dragoon was tired and worn out so I tried to help him by doing a helpful spell that I had to look up. "What! Its not in here!" I yelled. The lava was extremely close to Dragoon. I threw the sword and strap again at the ceiling. I threw the other end of the strap to Dragoon. "Dragon grab on quickly and get over here!" I yelled to him. He grabbed on and he got off just in time when the land was swallowed up. He was half way when the sword started to loosen up. "Dragoon you're going to have to fly! The sword is coming out!" I yelled. The sword came out and Dragoon went flying down toward the lava. He was falling down toward the lava. When he was inches above the lava he opened his wings and caught air. He grabbed the strap and sword and flew over to where I was. We had made it to the other side and now Trevor was extremely mad and nervous. "They made it to the fourth door! They will be here shortly so I'd better get ready." said Trevor. Then suddenly the door burst down and smoke was everywhere. "So they have arrived already?" said Trevor, but it wasn't Dragoon and Vincent. "Come on Dragoon the opening is right here!" I yelled to Dragoon. "Ok the door should be right here!" yelled Dragoon. The door was gone and we were startled at who was already here. "You're here! Even though I helped you through the battle with the Sandmen I will not even put into mind that you tried to kill them!" yelled Trevor. "Well you might to think that all my troops were dead already!" yelled that familiar voice. "You're troops were dead? I saw many archers and swordsmen all at you're palace!" yelled Trevor. "I had to protect my palace! I couldn't fight without my palace!" said the voice. "You should have engaged the enemy like I did!" yelled Trevor. "They had that huge skeleton! I couldn't afford to loose troops because of that!" yelled the voice. "I couldn't afford to loose dragons either!" yelled Trevor. "Everyone knows that dragons are stronger than humans!" yelled the voice. "Come on Saul Kada you know that you could have killed them all off!" yelled Trevor. "No I couldn't have! I needed the help of a guardian!" yelled Saul Kada. How did he get here? I questioned in my thoughts. "Well why didn't you call upon Warren or Luna?" said Trevor. "They weren't in remember! Warren was having trouble with the aliens and Luna was teaching Connor how to fly!" exclaimed Saul Kada. "Fine then. We will find out our disputes by fighting and who is the stronger one!" yelled Trevor as he got up out of his throne and started to slowly go down the steps until he was at the bottom. "Dragoon and Vincent you have no part of this go now!" yelled Trevor. He walked to a black lake that was in the center of the arena. "Saul Kada, you fate lies with me!" yelled Trevor. "Oh no he's going to." said Dragoon. Trevor picked up some water with both of his hands and drank it. He got up and smiled at Saul Kada. "Now we shall see the true form of the ultimate dragon!" yelled Trevor. As he stepped the ground rumbled and he left footprints in the rock! "Let loose the dragon within!" yelled Trevor as he stopped walking. "He's going to turn into the Great Dragon, but with a Murker in his head who know what the dragon will be!" exclaimed Dragoon. "Or maybe he will just turn into his half dragon half human form," said Dragoon. Trevor started to grow wings out of his back and is arms got bigger. He started to grow fangs, but no snout like the dragon. Then he turned to a black color. He had human legs, but they had huge muscles. His arms extended and fingers grew long silver nails. Once the transformation was done a blue sparkle came and he flew up into the air. "I am a dragon within." he said. "I shall destroy you with my immense powers!" yelled Trevor. Then suddenly a red fire came from all around making a circle around the area. Saul Kada pulled out a sword and shield. "I knew you were no good Trevor, I know I can't kill you, but I can kill that Murker." said Saul Kada. "Bring it on Saul Kada I know you can't protect yourself," said Trevor. "This shield and sword will destroy that Murker once I have you where I want you," said Saul Kada. "Destroy the Murker!" yelled Trevor. "That one slipped," said Trevor. Trevor charged Saul Kada with his fist back ready to throw a punch. Saul Kada was a little slow to react, that explains the hit done to him. "I knew you couldn't fight. You wasted your army and depended on mine to destroy the Sandmen!" exclaimed Trevor as he turned around ready to make contact again. This time Saul Kada blocked the punch with the shield and Trevor hurt his fist on the huge spike on the shield. "You'll pay for what you have done!" yelled Trevor. "You really think a shield and sword will destroy a guardian?" said Trevor as he turned around only this time he charged at Saul Kada with his hands making a little red ball. "Lets see if you can block this!" yelled Trevor as he threw the ball down at Saul Kada and the ball exploded. After the red smoke settled Saul Kada was lying on the ground with his eyes barely opened. "Now Saul Kada your time is up," said Trevor as he charged Saul Kada with his red ball bomb again. Trevor was enclosing fast when. "Stop right there!" yelled a voice as a small purple carry sack came from the shadows and hit Trevor disabling his ability to use magic for a while. "Who is responsible for this surprise attack!" yelled Trevor. "No you can't beat him don't fight!" yelled Saul Kada. A guy about my age came from the shadows in white robes with two golden circles on his shoulders holding his cape. His hair was black and it came down coving most of his forehead. "Let my father go," he said. "Scott don't fight him!" yelled Saul Kada. "I am the heir of Saul Kada and I wish to own his empire having him die at my hand only not some other push over," said Scott without fear. "Why you little punk! You think you can beat me!" exclaimed Trevor. "Well you might have disabled my magic for a while, but you haven't stopped my weapon's magic!" exclaimed Trevor. "Oh no," said Dragoon. Trevor extended his hand in thin air expecting to grab something. When he extended all of his fingers in his hand a fade came in and when the object was full it looked like a small rod with a flame made from glass at the end. "Now we shall see if I bring fear to you or not!" yelled Trevor. When he pointed the rod at Scott it extended! It grew longer! It was a magical weapon that he had used for years. When it was long enough the glass flame at the end started to heat up and glow red. "Now we fight at our full potential." said Trevor as he snarled. He charged Scott and tried to jab him under his jaw, but Scott easily countered it by punching Trevor in his stomach. "Ah! You are not strong, but intelligent, I like this," said Trevor. Scott ran toward the black water in the center of the area. "What are you doing?" said Trevor questioning. Scott got on his knees when he was at the edge of the lake and he had pure water in his bottle. "NO!!!!" yelled Trevor. Scott was untwisting his bottle and he turned the bottle upside down and the pure water came out into the lake. But Trevor was fast enough to swat the bottle out of Scott's hands and levitate the water out of the lake. Scott jumped in fear backwards. Scott then did a time stop spell, and it actually hit Trevor! Scott then got out another water bottle and untwisted the top, but first he ran over to Saul Kada and gave some water to him. Then when Scott was running back to the lake the spell wore out. Scott was running as fast as he could to put water in the lake, but Trevor was fast too. Scott extended his arm and held out the water to dump it into the lake. "I've got you," said Trevor under his breath. Right when Scott was at the edge of the lake a pole went through his body. Trevor was snarling as he pulled the pole back. Scott was frozen and the whole area was silent. Scott fell to his knees and then fell into the lake never to be seen again. "Well now that that is over Saul Kada lets get you. AHHH!!!!!" yelled Trevor. Scott was still holding onto the bottle when he fell in. "Purity! NO! AH!" yelled Trevor as he grabbed his head. "You think you've won Saul Kada? Well think again!" yelled Trevor as he swung his head around and still grabbing it. "You haven't even seen my true abilities!" said Trevor as he slowly walked over to the edge of the fire. "Now you will see my true abilities in their most powerful form!" yelled Trevor as he extended both of his arms from his head to the outside, and he fell backwards into the fire. Dragoon and I came running out of our hiding place and pulled Saul Kada out of his lying position and walked him over to the side, but while we were walking a rumbling happened again. "Dragoon, get Saul Kada and yourself out of here and I'll face whatever Trevor has in store for us," I said. "Ok," he said. Dragoon carried Saul Kada out of the cavern and I withdrew my sword and got ready for a battle of my lifetime. I waited for a long time, but the rumbling ended later and nothing happened. Nothing is happening I guess Trevor just overcame the Murker and killed it I thought. I put back my sword and walked away, but I didn't know that when I was walking two huge black arms came from the fire. I heard the noise and turned around to find a Supreme Spore Dragon. This dragon looked like a Chinese long dragon that had black scales on the outside and green scales on the inside where it was weak. It had two huge arms that contained a poison on the tips of nails. The dragon's eyes are green and it has a huge snout. And finally it has two extremely long spikes that go down on it's head. Trevor was hiding his extremely long tail in the fire that surrounded the area. "Now Vincent you wish to challenge me in my superior form?" said Trevor in that dragon tone. "I must get rid of that Murker," I said. "So be it Vincent what you have chosen will choose your fate!" exclaimed Trevor. He blew green fire at me first and I knew what that did so I dodged it, but he held it for a long time and I was getting tired of jumping around. After that he swung his arms down trying to smash me. Then he charged me trying to chomp me down to pieces, but I countered that move by jumping up and slashing his skull with the sword. He went back into the fire and gave a cry. What I didn't see was the tail coming up behind me, but I sensed it. I turned around and slashed cutting his tail. "I know you can live with these temperatures, but how about this!" he yelled as he extended both arms into the air and the fire turned green instead of being red. I started to sweat immediately. "Ha! You can't stand it can you Vincent? Give up now and I'll show you mercy," said Trevor. "No," I said. "Fine then!" he said as he lifted his arms once again and the fire turned blue. I was getting weaker and weaker. "Ha! Vincent you can't stand it your going to faint! Give up!" exclaimed Trevor. "No," I said weakly. My sword started to heat up also so it turned red. I walked up to the edge of the fire. "What are you doing Vincent?" asked Trevor. "I would have expected you to burn up by now!" said Trevor. I looked up at Trevor and aimed for a green spot. I lifted my hand and fired a plasma shot. "Ah! Vincent you little weakling! You deserve to die now!" said Trevor. But when I did hit Trevor a round area on his belly started to steam out heat fast. "Ah! Look what you did!" yelled Trevor. As Trevor cooled down he had to turn down the heat. "Your lucky you took science class!" yelled Trevor. The fire was at red again and Trevor was still in his supreme form. Trevor charged again with his mouth wide open. I looked at my extremely hot sword and thought. He's cooled down, but my sword is still extremely hot I thought. I launched my sword into Trevor's mouth and Trevor swung his head back up and he went back to his human form. He then burped out my sword. I got my sword and looked at his head. I then gave his head a kick, but not hard. A yellowish fluid came out of his ear. Trevor got up and shook his head he then grabbed his head and said, "What happened?" "I just killed the Murker that was controlling you," I said. "The last thing I remember is fighting the Murkers and falling in a pool of red, but that's it," said Trevor. "Its ok the guardians will forgive you and Poseidon is on our side now," I said. Trevor guided me out of the cavern and all sorts of dragons started to come back to the caverns and everything was back to normal or is it. "They destroyed the Murker in Trevor's mind! Oh well he was useless. I have bigger plans in store for them." said a mysterious voice.  
Destruction of the Murker Hatchery  
  
As we walked out of the cavern I heard a voice. "Vincent very good job at saving Trevor I appreciate your duties, but there is another problem that you might want to consider very dangerous. It was Trevor's last mission before he was overcome by a Murker," said the voice I could easily recognize. "You have to go and destroy the Murker Hatchery. We have readings that there is a strong power force there and we would like to see what it is. The Murkers are very strange. Whatever you do, do not fall asleep, or lay down. And always cover your ears and mouth if you are going to take a rest," said Warren. "I'll do my best with my team to destroy the Murkers and their hatchery," I said. "Good if you complete this task you will be a friend of the guardians," said Warren. I met up with my team and I looked around the open area of dust. "See what Trevor can do," said Dragoon. There was not a single tree in sight or shrub. "He did a fire storm and wiped out all the plant life," said Dragoon. The team walked along the dust and Kevin was telling jokes as usual. "Hey I think I see something ahead," said Kate. "What is it?" asked Gorge. "Looks like a Thorn Demon," said Kate. "Oh no not these guys," said Crystal. "I hate all demons," said Dragoon. "This guy doesn't look so strong," said Kevin. "I mean like look at it. Its just a little monkey looking thing with long arms and spikes all over it," said Kevin. "Also notice that your 'monkey' has a dragon's skull with two poisonous spikes at the top," I said. "Well it looks like a monkey," said Kevin. As the little thing charged at us it suddenly was blown away by something. "Wow! Did you see that! I did a disappearing act!" exclaimed Kevin. I looked up to see what had blasted the demon to pieces. "Uh Dragoon you should look at this," I said as I pointed up. Dragoon looked up and he was startled at what he saw. "It's a Flyer Dragon," said Dragoon. "Those things can reach up to 100 miles per hour," said Dragoon. "They use their speed for attacking," said Dragoon. "That isn't good is it," I said. "Nope," said Dragoon. Then the dragon disappeared. "It disappeared too!" yelled Kevin. "No it just used its speed," said Dragoon. I didn't notice it but Gorge suddenly fell over. "Gorge are you ok?" I asked him. He was in a coma now and Crystal had to cure him before she was in a coma too. I tried to fight off the creature, but it was too fast and I was hit by the sonic boom every time. But once when the dragon charged at high speeds Dragoon hit the dragon by slashing his claws in the air. The dragon came down and growled a bit at us. I tried to tame it, but it was no use. The dragon was too wild to be tamed. We let the dragon go and it flew away. Gorge was still in that coma so we tried to carry him, but he was too heavy. We thought of ways to carry him, but they all lead to nothing. We had to wait for Gorge to wake up. "What! We can't wait here! We are running low on food supplies!" exclaimed Dragoon. "Well what do you expect us to do? Leave him here?" I said. "Trevor could take care of him," said Dragoon. "Trevor will be harsh on him!" I exclaimed. "Trevor has lots of food and will take care of him!" Dragoon exclaimed. "Do not worry, Gorge is in good hands let him be I will protect him and give him nourishment," said a mysterious voice in the wind. "Luna?" I asked. "Yes Vincent I will take care of him have no worries," said Luna. Continuing on our journey to the hatchery we came upon something unusual. "Hey look it's an egg!" exclaimed Kate. "Great lets eat it!" exclaimed Dragoon and Kevin. "No we can't eat it!" exclaimed Kate. The egg had red spots on it and it was a large egg, probably the size of a basketball only oval. "This is a Grounder Dragon egg," said Dragoon. "I had to memorize all the eggs and dragons to complete a test," said Dragoon. Kevin enclosed on the egg and Kate had to hold him back, but he was too strong. Then suddenly. The egg started to move and crack! "It's hatching!" exclaimed Crystal. The egg hatched and a little brown dragonhead popped out of the egg. "Aw it looks so cute," said Kate. It opened it's jaw and gave a cry, but Kate was obviously looking at it's teeth which were shiny as silver. "Uh everyone lets move back and give this big baby a lot of room," said Dragoon. A thump was heard in the background. "Ok you guys can stay and watch but I'm out of here!" yelled Dragoon. Another thump was heard and the ground shook. "It looks so cute I would like to take it home," said Kate and Crystal. Another thump was heard and rumbling was coming on. A shadow was set over the event of the egg. "Uh girls lets get out of here," said Kevin as he looked up. Then everyone looked up and saw the huge brown dragon with huge muscles on the lower arms and lower legs. This dragon also was large and strong. It's height was probably about three stories tall. It's strength was immense too, this dragon could crush a boulder with one hand. The dragon threw it's head up and gave a battle cry. The dragon trampled around trying to squash the girls, Kevin, and me. "I told them to get away," said Dragoon under his breath. "Gorge!" I yelled. And suddenly he awoke. "I can cure fast," said Crystal. Gorge got up, and since he was the only powerful one here he had to fight with us. The Grounder Dragon was either being hit and nothing was working, or he blocked my attacks. I tried to slash him with my sword but when I did slash at his leg my sword broke into two pieces. It regained to full strength, but it was no use. Gorge ran over and it was up to him to defeat the dragon. I did a size spell on Gorge and I increased his size to the dragon's size. "Here we go," said Gorge. Gorge threw a punch and hit the dragon down. Gorge climbed up on a cliff and then jumped off and landed on the dragon. "Ouch that must hurt!" said Dragoon. "He's going to feel that tomorrow at work!" exclaimed Kevin. The dragon grabbed onto Gorge and flipped him over. The dragon then started to head butt Gorge, but was doing little damage. Throwing a punch, the dragon was off Gorge and into the cliff. Gorge ran toward the dragon and shoulder jabbed the dragon into the cliff. He kept doing it until the dragon kicked Gorge in the stomach. When Gorge was down the dragon came over and elbowed Gorge down. The dragon flew up and then dropped on Gorge with it's elbow out. When the dragon was on Gorge it pulled Gorge's leg backwards. "Looks as if he's got him in a pin!" yelled Kevin. Gorge amazingly put his arms back and grabbed the dragon's head and then flipped the dragon over onto the ground. Gorge was tired, but he wasn't sweating yet. While the dragon was on the ground Gorge got his fists into a locked position. When his fists were locked he threw them down at the dragon knocking the air out of him. He unlocked his fists and jumped on the dragon one last time. The dragon had faced enough power for the day and ran away. "Well looks like we can have this little dragon for lunch!" exclaimed Kevin. "No! We can't it has no mother now!" yelled Kate. "Now we have no choice but to care for it," said Kate as she walked over to the baby dragon. He put her hand out to touch the dragon's head hoping it wouldn't snap at her. "Wouldn't want my hand to get caught up in those jaws," I said. She was almost there with her hand when. The dragon stuck out it's head and sniffed her hand. It sniffed for a long time at when the dragon retracted it's head. Kate continued to touch the dragon's head. She was almost there, just inches away from touching the head. She finally touched the dragon's head. The dragon then got out of it's egg and purred at Kate's leg. Kate then talked doggy style to the dragon and petted it on the head. "See I told ya he was nice," said Kate. "Ya so you are lucky that he didn't bite off your hand," said Kevin. The dragon looked at Kevin for a long time and then looked back at Kate, and then at Kevin, and then at Kate, and the dragon kept on doing this. Until it's head was finally pointed at Kevin. The dragon walked over to Kevin, but Kevin backed up. "Heel! Sit! Lay down!" exclaimed Kevin. The dragon sniffed Kevin and then purred Kevin's leg. "I guess he's ours," said Kate. "He has chosen a father and mother," I said, but the dragon looked at me and growled. "Uh nice dragon," I said as I backed up. The dragon then showed it's teeth and bit my leg. "AH!!!! IT'S ATTACKING ME!" I yelled. But the dragon just bit off a piece of my pants. "Come," said Kate, and the dragon came to her. "What will it's name be?" asked Kevin. "Hmm." said Kate. "How about Maxwell," said Kate. "With a name like that we might as call him baby grounder dragon," said Kevin. "How about Klein," said Kevin. "No way!" exclaimed Kate. They thought for a long time and then said at the same time, "Tremor!" "That's a good name for a little baby," said Dragoon. "We love you," said Kevin and Kate as they hugged Tremor. The baby grounder dragons look funny sort of, because they have long, but thin neck and a large head, but small body. Grounder Dragons are unique because they only have three claws on each hand, two that go down and one that goes up. When grounder dragon get to adult size they are extremely strong, not in fire but in strength. We walked along the way to the hatchery when I felt a rumbling going on. "Something big must be happening at the hatchery," said Kevin. The Tremor let out a little screech to support his new father. I looked up and I saw something that looked like a space shuttle coming in over the hatchery. I started to run and once I reached the top of the mountain I looked over and saw a huge building. It was black and had spikes everywhere around it. It was a dome shape and had "veins" coming out of it and going over the ground. The "veins" were pumping something, but I had no clue what it was. "How about one big blow," said Dragoon. "No that will just send out their troops," I said. Tremor gave another screech. "We have to enter through the 'veins'," said Kate. Tremor gave another screech approving Kate's idea. We had to somehow creep into the 'veins' and destroy the base inside out. "Ok we have to have a distraction to get close enough to the 'veins' and enter," I said. "I'll do the distraction," said Dragoon. Tremor gave another screech as if wanting to go with Dragoon. "No you can't go with him it is too dangerous," said Kate to Tremor. "Your mother is right Tremor, you will have to be a big dragon to go on missions with me," said Dragoon. I looked at the base and saw stands with lasers on them and the oversized slugs with beam cannons. "This won't be easy," I said. "Dragoon you sure you want to do this alone?" I asked him. "Well it would be nice to have a comrade with me to distract all of this defense," said Dragoon. Tremor gave another screech wanting to go with Dragoon desperately. "Tremor you can't go," said Kate. Tremor then looked up at Kate with puppy eyes and Kate couldn't resist. "Ask your dad," said Kate. Tremor walked over to Kevin and looked at him with the puppy eyes. "You can go with Dragoon, you were meant to be a fighter," said Kevin. Tremor tried to fly in the air, but his wings were too small for his body, all baby dragons can't fly because of this. "Ok he could learn some moves from the master," said Dragoon. "You do know how to breathe fire right?" said Dragoon as he got on his knees to talk to Tremor. The Grounder Dragons' fire is a spiral fire, but it isn't their strong point. Tremor showed Dragoon his one gland under his tongue and spat out a spiral fire, uncontrolled because he was a baby. "Watch out for the fire hazard!" exclaimed Kevin. Tremor stopped his fire and then looked at Dragoon happy. "Ok he can go," said Dragoon with a black face. "Ready for this?" I said. "All set," said Dragoon with Tremor on his back. Tremor gave a screech. Dragoon flew off into the sky and we ran toward the nearest 'vein'. "Hey look it's a dragon!" yelled a huge slug. "Let's shoot it!" yelled another slug. Dragoon enclosed on the base and went high in the air then dive-bombed the area with that special fireball technique. He sliced a tower in half and when he came out of it shots were being fired. Dragoon flew back to the mountain and then passed by the base and blew fire as he passed. When his glands wore out of the chemical for the moment Tremor blew his fire at the base. That was our chance to get to the 'veins'. I got to a 'vein' safely with the group and I sliced at it creating a hole. But to my surprise it was an actual vein! When I hit it the inside was hollow, but there were little veins carrying green mucus. We ran through the vein and I stopped everyone at the opening. I looked around the area and saw all kinds of buttons. The huge slugs were sliming their way around and activating the pools of red. I saw the space shuttle parked by the red pool. "It's a space shuttle!" exclaimed Kevin. "Do you think we can get it?" I whispered. "Maybe if we can fight our way through, I mean like these guys don't look that strong," said Gorge. "Looks like we might have to fight even though we should avoid fighting in any possible way," I said. "Ok we have to fight, but we can't just go on a killing spree cause these guys aren't that strong," I said. "Ok," said everyone. We all jumped out and said, "Ok we just want the shuttle! Just give us the shuttle and no one will get hurt!" The slugs just looked at us and then. They all reached behind their backs and pulled out laser guns. "Ok so we underestimated them," I said. They all fired at the same time, but I put up a shield to protect us from the firing. "Thanks Gorge for getting us in a huge mess," said Kate. "Ok a wide spread beam would be nice about now," I said. "We are thinking!" exclaimed Kevin. Then a voice rang out, "Stop firing." I looked back and saw a man standing at the entrance. He wore black robes and two black gauntlets. His eyes were brown and his hair was black. "Was that dragon outside yours?" asked the man. "Yes it is," I said. "You didn't hurt the little one did you!" yelled Kate and Kevin. "Oh don't worry I didn't kill them, but they are in critical condition," said that man. I widened my eyes and looked back into my thoughts of childhood. I had a flashback that moment. My first flashback was at age five. "Hey Charles want to play?" I said. "No I would rather play 'RISK'," he replied. Then I had another flashback at age thirteen during history. "My presentation is on the future," said Charles. "This is the age of two thousand fifty," he continued. He pulled the rag off his project and it was the world black and fire rings everywhere. "This is what I would do if I were in charge," he said and he was sent to the principle's office and was suspended. The next flashback I had was when I was in my junior year of high school. "Does anyone want to tell what their hopes are for the future?" asked our history teacher. Charles raised his hand and said, "I want to destroy it, because there are no people here that love or care about, so why should I care about them?" He was once again sent to the office and was suspended. Now that I realize this he never did have a date. Then I came back to the moment we were in now. "Vincent, you haven't changed one bit," said the man. "Neither have you, Charles," I responded. I withdrew my sword. "Oh Vincent we don't want to fight, I just want to have you leave that is all, but only you the rest of your group stays here and dies," he said. "No I am with them even through your wickedness," I said. "Strong words Vincent, but even though I failed in every history class I have been brushing up on my arts." he said as he pulled out a thin sword. "The samurai sword, a very good weapon," said Charles as he looked at his sword then at mine. "What is that? It couldn't be a buster sword could it?" he said acting as if it wasn't a big deal. "No it looks shorter than one, but just by a inch," he said. Then the battle began. Charles charged me with his sword, but when he got to me he disappeared. He popped out of the blue and slashed me with his sword. "How does it feel Vincent to be on the losing side?" said Charles. "I feel nothing Charles," I said. "Let me try again," he said as he popped out of the blue and slashed me again. "This ends here!" yelled Charles. He appeared and was charging a power bomb for me. Once all the blue particles were in one big one he threw it at me. The explosion was big and I didn't think he knew he was destroying his own hatchery. "With you out of the way I won't need this hatchery!" yelled Charles as he fired yellow beam at me, but I dodged it since I knew that move. I barrel rolled off to the side and fired several red spheres at him. He put up a shield and blocked them! The red explosions were small, but the spell was fast. I tried a rapid-fire technique that I learned in the book. I fired the red spheres at him with each hand making the spell fire in each hand. The little red spheres were no good he blocked them all. Then he was about to fire a flame technique when. Dragoon blew a hole through the base. "Oh so your back," said Charles. "I'm going to finish you off," said Charles. He put his hand out toward Dragoon and with the black gauntlet he powered up a dark move that would kill Dragoon. When Charles was fully charged another explosion came through the top of the base. It was Tremor! Tremor blew his fire and Charles backhanded tremor in the side of the face. Tremor fell down and Kate and Kevin rushed Charles. "Don't be fools!" I yelled. Charles jumped in the air and with lighting fast movement with the sword he ripped Kate's shoulder and cut Kevin's leg.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to Vincent," said Charles. "Now Vincent show me your powers," said Charles as he put out his hand and waved it toward him. I rushed Charles and our swords met with a clash of metal. "Your skills could use improvement," said Charles as he lifted his sword and slashed at my leg. He just ripped the pants, and didn't hit my skin. He jump-rushed me and he ripped my shoulder. When he landed on the other side of me he got up off his knees and flung his arm at me and I flew back hitting the wall. "Too bad you don't know how to levitate things," said Charles. He extended his arm and I felt pressure on my whole body. "Go ahead and try to move, I know you can't because I'm too strong for you," said Charles. He still had the pressure on me, but amazingly I found the power to lift one hand off the wall. Charles raised one eyebrow. I got both hands off the wall and then got to my feet. "I'm not giving up on you all because you fight like a woman," I said. I advanced on him and he brought his arm back and then flung it forward, but I held my ground. "Your powers are amazingly strong. Join me and my alien group and we will conquer the universe!" yelled Charles. "I will never join your group of fools," I said as I stepped another foot forward. Charles put his arm at his side letting go of the force and said, "Well then I can't have someone trying to stop me conquering the universe can I? You must be killed before you do any permanent damage to my organization." He disappeared and then popped up right beside me and slashed my arm. "Vincent, this is your last battle," said Charles as he lifted his hand to fire a beam. The red energy gathered in his hand and when it was in a flat triangle shape he fired the beam, but when it hit it didn't hurt me. I was in the beam and then he let the beam go and I was standing on a triangle of red. Then the beam did it's damage. The red fired up and the area blew up. After the smoke had passed and the rocks had fallen down Charles began to laugh. "Now it's your turn," he said as he lifted his hand ready to fire another shot that the party. I came from the smoke holding my shoulder and with what energy left in me I centered it on Charles and started to bring it out of me. A blue charge was going into my hand as energy rushed to my hand. Blue charges were surging through my body to my hand. You could see the blue streaks as they traveled across my body to my hand. A blue ball of energy was at the palm of my hand. Once the charge was complete I fired the beam. Charles turned around and all he saw was a huge rush of blue hitting him. I saw Charles as his figure faded away in the blue and when I thought he was dead I let the beam go. Charles lived through the beam, but he was so badly damaged that is sword was no more and his robes were scratched and torn. "You might have won this battle Vincent, but the next time our paths cross you will not live through the battle!" yelled Charles as he disappeared and the shuttle lifted off into the sky. I watched as Charles flew off into the sky and back to the alien planet. "We will meet again," I said and I turned around and told the party to walk out. When we were on the mountain I had Dragoon fire a firebomb he learned from the book. I watched the base burn to the ground. I walked on continuing our journey to the alien planet and the destruction of the alien race. While I was getting thanks from the guardians for destroying the hatchery Charles was plotting. "Vincent is stronger than I though. Looks as if I must become stronger than I now am to destroy him," said Charles. A buzz went off in the shuttle and Charles lifted his watch and inside was a little television. "Did you complete the mission?" said a voice. "No Vincent was too strong for me, do you have any." said Charles, but was interrupted. "You have no carcasses? Looks as though I must give you my weapon that has been used for generations for conquering worlds." said the voice. "Great then I will be able to stop them master," said Charles. "Good then our plans will be in tact and we will conquer this world!" exclaimed the voice and Charles shut off the television and he continued to the planet.  
Operation Blue Moon  
  
We walked on toward Eyeslium not knowing what was planned by Charles.  
  
"This is the weapon you were talking about?" said Charles. "Yes this weapon can destroy worlds, but the problem is that it take a couple days to power up and fire the beam," said a figure in the darkness. "So what do you want me to do with it?" said Charles. "I want you to take this weapon to Earth's moon and plant it there. Once it is planted I want you to protect it until it is ready to fire the beam," said the figure. "So this is Earth's fate. Earth will die at my hand." said Charles as he called for a carrier ship to carry the huge weapon over to the moon. "Dragoon watch your back!" I yelled as I sliced an orc in half. Dragoon turned around and burned and orc. "Gorge, try the tornado ability!" I yelled. Gorge started to spin fast and orcs went flying. "Protect Tremor!" I yelled to Kevin. Tremor was about to be smashed by and orc when Kevin came over and stabbed the orc. We were able to scare off the orcs once they figured out they were no match for us.  
  
Dragoon walked over to me and said, "You know the grounder dragon that we found Tremor by?" "Ya what about it?" I asked. "It was a female, the males are much bigger than the females and stronger," said Dragoon. "So what if it was a female," I said. "Tremor is a male," Dragoon said. "How do you know?" I asked. "He's got a thin spike that runs down his neck from the back of his head," Dragoon said. "So what are you saying?" I asked. "Kate and Kevin should let Tremor go before he get too attached to them, because they won't be able to control him once he grows to adult size," said Dragoon. "I think they will be able to control him. They can keep him if they want," I said as I had the party walk on. It was night so we had to stop soon and set up camp. "Hey look! It looks as if a shuttle is passing through space!" exclaimed Kevin. "So it is," I said. Probably just Warren checking Earth's space for aliens I thought. I took the first watch for the night and unfortunately the only watch, because Kevin was in a dead sleep. Nothing happened during the night, but in the mourning everyone awoke to a weird sound. "What is that?" asked Crystal. "Sounds like a computer booting up," said Kevin. "I say it sounds like a Dark Dragon awakening," said Dragoon. Well Dragoon was right, it was a baby Dark Dragon awakening from it's egg. "Ok now listen to me and lets get out of here," said Dragoon. "We must get out of here before the mother, or worse the father comes," said Dragoon. "We must escape the noise of the crying," said Dragoon. "It's just a baby what can it do?" said Kate. "I'm not worried for the baby, but it's parents," said Dragoon. "How many kinds of dragons are there Dragoon?" I asked him. "Grounder, Flyer, Dark, Spore, Hell, Thunder, Digger, and Regular," said Dragoon. "What makes them all special?" I asked him. "The Spore and Dark dragons are the only dragons that can go to the Supreme stage, but they can't last it for long once they are in it. They usually come out of it after ten minutes," said Dragoon. "Grounder Dragons are special because they have a lot of strength naturally. Flyer Dragons are special because they can catch up to 150 mph when they are babies, and 300 mph when they are adults; they have a certain blood type that doesn't rush quickly to prevent blackouts. Digger Dragons are special because they have two huge tusks on the side of their mouths, so they can dig under that ground, their bodies are usually thin, and have short wings so they can't really fly just hover. Hell Dragons are special because they not only have two glands, but three fire glands, two on the sides of their mouths and one under it's tongue. Thunder Dragons are special because they have five spikes on their backs in between their wings, if they want to fire a bolt of electricity the spikes come up and charge, then the teeth become electrified, since their teeth are metal, and then they fire the bolt. Regular dragons is what I am," said Dragoon as we were running away from the dragon. "Let me guess that the Dark Dragons are black, Grounder I know are brown, Flyer are a light green, Regular Dragons are red with a white belly, Digger are brown with a white belly, Thunder are yellow with a white belly, Hell are pure red all around, Spore are green with white spots all over and a white belly," I said. "That is correct," said Dragoon. I looked back and saw a black cloud coming for us and as it came trees fell. "It has already fired its attack," said Dragoon. Then the worst thing happened. Kate tripped on a root of a tree. "Help!" yelled Kate. Gorge came by and picked up Kate saving her from a deadly fate. "I'm not running," said Dragoon. He turned around and began to charge a firebomb in his mouth. The cloud was getting closer and closer, Dragoon was still charging. The fire was spinning in Dragoon's mouth ready to be fired but he continued to charge! "Dragoon just let it go!" I yelled to him. The cloud was a few feet away from Dragoon and the firebomb was bigger than Dragoon's head! Dragoon's jaws were fully opened. The cloud was inches away from Dragoon and he was still charging! "Dragoon fire!" I yelled. Dragoon let the bomb go and it went inside the cloud making a huge red explosion. The cloud twisted and then it spun into thin air. Dragoon was breathing heavily after the attack. "Dragoon, you ok after that huge attack?" I asked him. He just stood there staring at the trees fallen. And then. "YEA! Did you just see that! Oh boy I just destroyed one of the most deadly attacks! Come here and fight you chicken!" yelled Dragoon. "Uh Dragoon you just said that Dark Dragons are the wrong dragons to pick a fight with," I said. "Oh gee you're right, but since I blocked their most powerful attack I would." said Dragoon but was interrupted by a mighty punch to the side of the face. I just saw a black blur go across my eyes. Dragoon went flying back and nailed a tree sending it in the air. Dragoon blew fire at the dark figure and it was unaffected. Then the blur gained into a solid form. Dark Dragons are a kind of weird dragon because they don't have feet. They are all black and instead of legs they have tentacles that just hover above the ground. The tentacles are long so they are curved and go back up just above the ground. They have black wings as usual, which keeps their tentacles from hitting the ground. They have a kind of weird hair that is very thick and it goes down the back of their necks, the hair doesn't go everywhere though it is slick so it just goes down their necks. It looks as if they don't have a mouth. Then some of them carry rings on their fists of other people that have had rings. Dark Dragons are seduced by rings, this dragon had a green and red ring on it's right fist. These kinds of dragons are no bigger than Dragoon. "Looks as if Dragoon could use some help," I said to the party. I withdrew my sword and jump charged. The dragon looked up and spotted me. The dragon was able to punch me out of the air. Kevin then charged with his spear, but the dragon went back into it's blurred form and Kevin charged right through. The dragon went back into it's solid form and grabbed Kevin by the tentacles. It turned around and started to punch Kevin. "Leave him alone!" yelled Kate as she was charging up a beam. She launched the beam, but the dragon just went back into it's blurred form. But the beam still hit! The dragon let go of Kevin and put it's hands on the ground as if it was hit in the stomach. It got back up and fired a black beam back at Kate. Good for Kate that she knew acrobatics and jumped off a tree to dodge it. The dragon kept on firing the beam, and then I got my chance to nail it in the back of the head. I got my sword and sliced the hair. The dragon turned around and the hair then went everywhere. The dragon was obviously holding the hair by a brace. But then I noticed something. The hair was unusually waving. The hair was actually snakes! The dragon didn't have a mouth to bite with, but it had snakes to eat with! The snakes didn't have eyes, so they couldn't see, but the dragon did. The dragon flew in the air and then shot the beam downward at the party. As the beam came closer I began to charge a shield, but the shield was too slow and the explosion hit the party. I flew toward a tree and was knocked out. "Vincent are awake yet?" said Crystal. "Huh? Ya I'm awake, but where are we?" I asked. "The dragon was too strong and so we had Kate do a time spell and we ran away," said Crystal. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "The party went to go find a town nearby because of your map," said Crystal. "So when will they be back?" I asked. "Not for a long time, the map said at least three miles away," said Crystal. We waited for a long time before the rest of the party came. "The town says that they have a rest area where only humans are allowed to stay, for some weird reason they won't let dragons in," said Kevin. "They are just prejudice because we are different from what they look like!" exclaimed Dragoon and Tremor gave a screech. I walked to the town to try and negotiate with the town leader, but when I got there I was amazed at what I saw. This was like a dream town, the high walls of white rock and golden gates with archers and watchmen on the wall. The people let me in and I was satisfied with the place. There were shops just like home at the town. This must have been a colony that survived the alien attack I thought. People all had smiles on and were friendly, but I have had a situation where factors came in with niceness. I remembered the town of the dead. That was a scary town with unusual people. I didn't let the towns people get to me though. I asked a man where I could find the leader of the colony. "The tallest building you can see from here," he replied. I looked up and saw a huge brown tower. It took me five minutes to get there from where I was. And then it took me at least seven minutes to walk up the spiral stairs. When I got to the top I saw a bed with red curtains and diamonds around the frame of the bed. The curtains opened up and the leader was a girl! "You're the leader of the town?" I asked. "Yes I am. What do you come here for?" she asked. "Well I was wondering why you won't let dragons in the town," I asked her. "You see once we were a thriving colony before Charles came and destroyed parts of the world. We were a colony that was untouched by the disaster, but were almost destroyed by the results of the destruction. A hoard of dragons came and ravished the land eating all the berries, deer, and fish. Once the land was totally destroyed of it's agriculture the dragons turned toward us for a feast. We had to protect ourselves from the attack so we built a machine so powerful that it could destroy one half of the Earth. We used it against the dragons not fully powered. We killed dragons in one shot easily, by this ray gun. Do you wish to see the device itself?" asked the queen. "Yes, but before we go, could you please tell me your name?" I asked her. "Queen Mandy," she said. "Pleased to meet you Queen Mandy," I said just to get on her good side. "Traveler, tell me your name," asked Queen Mandy. "My name is Vincent," I replied and we walked off into town. She was able to get anything she wanted for free. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I replied, "Yes." She picked up a peach and gave it to me. I was pleased to have her around me with her power. We came to an old hangar that was slashed up and rusted. "The remains of the dragon attacking," she said. She pulled something out of her sleeve and pushed a red button. The top of the hangar opened up and a huge dish came out. "It works, but it can only go to full power because controlling it's power would destroy the city," she said. "Well I am sorry about the dragon attacking," I said. "No I am sorry that your dragon cannot enter the city," she said and with that I left the city. But as I was leaving I noticed a hangar that looked new. "Queen Mandy, what is that hangar?" I asked. "It is the space shuttle station, but all we have are suits and no shuttle," she said. "Do you wish to walk inside and see?" she asked. "Ok," I replied and we walked toward the station. But a pilot came running out of another hangar and he looked worried. "Queen! We need you down at the radar station immediately!" he exclaimed. We ran toward a hangar with a huge pole sticking out of the top. As we entered she told me to stay in the waiting room. She entered through a door marked "Video Contact". I couldn't help myself so I slowly crept over to the window and saw a screen. Then a recording came on. It was Charles! I slowly opened the door and listened to the recording. "You, you are the area which my reign of terror did not touch, but now you are going to die like the rest of the planet. I have a device that will destroy the earth in a single shot and you are the area to be blown away by the beam first! Stop me if you can, but you will not make it here in time for your death with those petite suits! Ha!" and with that the video ended. I closed the door and sat back in my spot. The queen came out crying. "Queen, I can stop the menace if you let me and my group go in space with the suits," I said. "No I can't let you do that," she said. "But queen it is better if we risk our lives to stop to Charles then it is to lose the earth!" I exclaimed. "You are right Vincent, I will let your party go into space," said Queen Mandy. "Queen! We have tracked the video feed to the Moon!" said a pilot. "We might have a chance, go Vincent!" she said. I went to go get the party and returned in an hour. Dragoon was allowed in, but he couldn't fit in a suit. "Three people is all we can support Vincent," she said. I chose Kevin, Crystal, and myself. Kate stayed behind to take care of Tremor. The booster packs on the back were fully charged and we blasted off into space. We exited the atmosphere perfectly with a few bumps and twirls. We had radio to each other and the city below. I used my own speed abilities to get to the moon faster. I looked at the moon and saw a black X shape with a crater in the middle. "We have to secretly attack the place," I radioed to everyone. Kevin ignored the command and fired a meteor stream attack. He pulled his hand back and then flung it forward and at least twenty little spheres came from his hand leaving purple trails behind them. As the hit the facility a green trail came from the facility after the trail had ended a green ball was shining and then a green flash came and Charles was there with nothing to protect him from the space! "You fools, you would have though of this technology along time ago, but no. The aliens have made a type of fluid that keeps oxygen in your blood for a long period of time! I don't need a suit with oxygen, when I could have oxygen in my blood, that's really what counts," he said as he laughed.  
  
"I knew you were behind this!" yelled Kevin. "Ha! Fool! All what I have to do is blast through the suit and you guys are toast!" exclaimed Charles. "He's right, I think we should back off from this operation," said Crystal.  
  
"No I'm going to fight," I said. "Fool Vincent! You haven't changed a bit," said Charles. He prepared to fire a beam when I slashed my sword at him, but I was too slow, because of the suit. "That suit slows you down! You can't fight with speed!" exclaimed Charles. He took out his sword and slashed me in the shoulder. "My air is running out fast!" I yelled. "I have an idea," said Crystal. "Fight me like a man you woman!" yelled Crystal. Charles turned around with a snarl on his face. "You fool!" he yelled as he fired a blue beam. Crystal was heading toward Earth and grabbed us along. "What are you doing?" I asked as my air was almost out. "Cover that mark in your suit and hang on," she said. Charles was speeding up and getting closer. Then we started to bump and shake. As soon as Charles saw this he stopped and started to fire from there. "These suits can protect us from the atmosphere! He can't stand it with his own body!" exclaimed Crystal. "You're right, but with him out there we can't destroy the device!" exclaimed Kevin. "Your blast did enough for a certain someone to operate a ray gun," I said. When we entered the atmosphere we landed in a manmade lake that the people had built. We came ashore and I ran to the queen. "Queen Mandy, we did enough damage for your ray gun to destroy the enemy device," I said. "You failed on your mission?" she asked. "Yes, but." I said as I was interrupted by Mandy. "The ray gun cannot reach the moon! We are all dead!" she yelled as she began to cry. "Mandy with your word may we please operate the ray gun?" I asked. "No," she replied. "Listen to me Mandy. If that enemy beam gun hits the Earth we have no future, but if we operate the ray gun then the human race might have a chance," I said. She looked at me for a long time. "What are we standing here for? Lets operate that ray gun," she said as she ran to the hangar. "All workers please set the ray gun coordinates to the moon," said a p.a. The ray gun came out and the dish centered on the moon. "Let operation Blue Moon commence!" yelled Mandy over the p.a. Kevin, Crystal, and I were sent into space once more to fight off Charles from getting to the ray gun. Charles was waiting for us. "So you come back for more?" said Charles in a humoring way. "I'm ready for a rematch," I said. I noticed the needle on Charles's side. That must be the fluid he was talking about I thought. I charged with my sword, but he dodged me as usual, but I was aiming for the fluid. I gave Kevin a signal to distract Charles while I injected the fluid. Once I was finished I still had the suit on for protection in case Charles were to hit me. I slashed at him, but our swords clashed. "You still want to fight with that suit on?" he said in his humoring voice. He pulled his sword away and slashed at my side. The sword hit and the air was sucked out. "I'm going to finish you now before you go back," said Charles. But to his amazement I took off the suit and said, "You ready?" "What! But the oxygen! You can't live out here!" yelled Charles. I pulled out the needle and spun it on my finger. I'd better save some because then the people down there could reproduce it I thought. Charles charged me with his sword behind him ready to slice me in half. I was able to block the move at the very last second. Then we fought for a while, but once he received a call and said, "See you guys later!" he yelled. I sped after him trying to catch up to him, but he was used to the space flight. He had a green trail, which I didn't even have a trail at all. I stopped and watched him go back to the moon. Once he got there I saw a little yellow ball form in the crater of the black X on the moon. It started to get bigger. Then I looked at Earth and I saw a green ball start to form. The beams are going to clash I thought. "Get out of here!" I yelled to Kevin and Crystal, but I had to stay. They got back into the atmosphere safely and I saw the yellow ball grow bigger. It was silent in space and peaceful. No noise at all, it was perfect for meditating, but I had no time when. The yellow beam fired! The green beam was still charging. I looked at the yellow beam moving slowly, because of so much power. I began to make a shield to prevent the yellow beam from hitting Earth until our beam was ready to fire. The beam was enclosing on me slowly. My heart was pounding and my fingers were cold. There was no breeze in space. I began to breathe heavily all of a sudden. The fluid is running out I thought and I was correct. I couldn't use the rest of the fluid because then there wouldn't be enough to reproduce. I extended both of my arms forward toward the yellow beam and a blue square shield came from my hands. It was big enough to get the whole beam thankfully. Then the beam hit my shield. I was moving back with it, which wasn't good. I tried to hold the beam, but it was too big and powerful. The green ball was still charging and my air was running out. I didn't have enough air to stop the beam. I tried to hold it but I just couldn't. I was moving back with it. Then I got feeling that gave me the strength to hold the beam. The fate of the world is in my hands. I can do this I will not fail. Our youth will have a future even if I die I though and with that held the shield up and stopped the beam, but it was still flowing. And then finally the green beam came speeding past me and nailed the black X on the moon. The X blew up into pieces and the beam's circumference slowly went down until there was nothing left. I took off the shield and flew down to the atmosphere, but I stayed. I couldn't get back in and my air was almost out. Crystal came up with a suit, and I put it on and went down to Earth where a ceremony was waiting. I stepped out of the suit and exhaust came out with me. "Vincent you did it!" exclaimed Mandy. All the pilots stood up and clapped. "But how did the beam hit the moon?" I asked Mandy. "We used your dragon's power to power up the beam and fire longer," she said. I looked at Dragoon and he was still stand at the generator with his claws in the generator. He pulled his claws up and walked over. "Vincent you saved our skins once again and now I owe you one," said Dragoon. "Thanks, but I know Charles isn't done with his evil deeds yet," I said. "What do you mean Vincent?" Kate asked. "He will attack again sometime to destroy us, but we are strong and will not fall to his hand of power, because our fists of justice will overcome evil and his death will be at my hand," I said as we left the city and walked onward toward Eyeslium, but meanwhile another plot was being settled. "What! You failed in destroying Earth once again!" yelled a voice in the shadows. "Sir, he was too strong for me, I couldn't stop him," said Charles. "This is the last time I am sending you to Earth, and this will be the last fight for Vincent, or you." said the voice. "Yes sir, I will destroy Vincent and his party," said Charles as he got in a shuttle and was send to Eyeslium.  
The Night Mantis  
  
While the party walked on another disturbance was happening in Cobblestone. "Hey Billy have you ever seen a freshwater trout?" asked Bob. "No what about you?" asked Billy as he felt a tug on his fishing line. "Hey I think I caught something!" exclaimed Billy. "Well reel it up!" exclaimed Bob. Billy reeled it up fast and when he pulled it up he caught a freshwater trout. "Well I think I'll be eating good tonight!" exclaimed Billy. And then a thump was heard in the background and birds flew away out of the trees. "Hey Bob what do you think that was?" asked Billy as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. "I don't know," said Bob. Then trees started to fall down as more thumping was heard. Bob grabbed his shotgun and loaded it up. Then once the trees were all fallen down one tree was left that blocked the figure from Billy and Bob. Then the tree fell down. A shadow was over them and Billy dropped his trout in the water, but before he could even let it go the mysterious figure sliced Billy in half, but let Bob go. Bob ran away into the darkness of the forest. He heard thumping in the background as if the monster was getting closer. Bob turned around and shot his gun, but the monster was just enclosing. The darkness around him started to get closer. Then Bob tripped over a root and fell to the ground. And the last tree was fallen and the figure was standing right in front of him, and then. Bob picked up his shotgun and started to fire at the monster, but the monster lifted it's right arm and with a fast movement Bob's head was lying right beside his body. And the creature walked off into the darkness in search of another foe. "Kate what's wrong?" asked Kevin. Kate sudden had grabbed her head and started to shake. "Ah!!" yelled Kate. She fell to the ground and doubled up. "No!!" yelled Kate. "Cobblestone! Being destroyed!" she yelled. "Poseidon can you see what is happening in Cobblestone?" I asked him. "Sure thing," he said as he walked over to a puddle. He made hand movements over the water and then the puddle showed Cobblestone. It was burning up and buildings were crushed. People were lying on the floor dead. "What happened here?" said Poseidon. "Wait," I said as I remembered what Poseidon had said. 'Cobblestone is going to be destroyed! The night mantis is on it's way here right now from Eyeslium!' I remembered. "The night mantis," I said. "I remember that," said Kevin. "Well what should we do?" asked Gorge. "I say we go back to Cobblestone and destroy the night mantis!" exclaimed Dragoon. "We can't do that! That would take us off course!" said Crystal. "Let it be," said Kate as she cried. "My home." she said as she began to cry again. "We can't do anything about it now that it is destroyed," I said. "No we must go on so we can end this," said Kate with tears in her eyes. "Before Charles touches anymore cities with his destructive hand," said Kate. "She is right," said Dragoon. "We can't turn back now that we have gotten this far," said Kevin. Poseidon splashed the puddle and the puddle turned back to a normal puddle. "I wasn't there to protect it. I wasn't there." said Kate as Kevin wiped away her tears. "I'll will destroy that machine which leveled your town," said Kevin. "I wish we could have done something," said Poseidon. We went to sleep and awoke the next mourning perfectly fine. "I'm sorry about your town," I said to Kate when she woke up. "Its ok Vincent I know that we couldn't do anything about it, and we can't turn back," she said. Kate was taking it well after that day. Poseidon was swimming in a lake getting himself washed with the party not knowing, because of privacy. "This water is unusually thick and warm," said Poseidon. Then a thump was heard in the background. "What was that?" said Poseidon. Birds flew from the trees as the trees fell. "What the." said Poseidon as he swam out of the water and put his clothes on. Thinking that it was an enemy Poseidon bent over to grab some water to drink to make him stronger, but when he got back up to look back all he saw was a green blur. "Where did it go?" said Poseidon as he looked around. He turned around and saw a green blur come at him, and he was knocked out on the ground. "Hey have you guys seen Poseidon?" I asked. "No where do you suppose he is?" Kevin asked. "He probably is taking a bath in the lake over behind the giant redwood tree," I said. "Wait a while before we go," I said. Crystal was cleaning clothes that had been worn before, Dragoon was marking trees with his knives, Gorge was studying the trees around the camp, Kevin was making a whistle from wood, Kate was helping Crystal with the cleaning, and I was resting. "Hey Kevin try to find some small twigs for the fire tonight will ya?" I asked. "Sure, but what about Poseidon it has been an hour," he said as he walked off into the forest. I walked over to the lake and saw Poseidon lying on the ground. "Poseidon!" I yelled. The whole party came to the lake except for Kevin. "Hmm. I wonder if this is a good sized twig," said Kevin. A thump was heard in the background. Kevin stood upright and the hairs stood up on his back. He pulled out his spear and looked around for anything suspicious. He looked into a dark area of the forest and two circular red dots were staring at him. And then a green spike seemed to rise up out of the darkness. Kevin's eyes were widened and then he too fell to the ground knocked out. "Where is Kevin?" I asked everyone. "You sent him to go get firewood," said Dragoon. "Kevin!" I exclaimed as I ran into the forest. I slashed down branches with my sword and I found him lying on the ground. I got the party to pull him back to camp. "What is happening here Vincent?" asked Kate. "This monster is playing with us, he's not killing because then." I stopped my words and looked around. I saw two red dots in the darkness. Then I heard a clicking sound. "Run!!!!" I yelled and a fire came from the two red dots burning down the camp. And then the trees fell and then we could finally see the creature that was destroying everything. It was a green mechanical praying mantis with two red spheres as the eyes. It had blades on the insides of it's lower arms, and the wings were spiked along the outer rims. The robot swung its arms and gave a battle cry. "You! Vincent, I've heard a lot about you from Charles!" yelled a voice from the robot. "How could a runt like you anger Charles so much? I just don't understand! I mean like you're just a young adult!" yelled the voice. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I'll finish the job on my own and get my pay! You won't stop me!" yelled the voice again as the mantis stuck its arm at me. I pulled out my sword and got in a ready position. "HA! Do you even see what your using? That somewhat of a sword won't harm me! Do you even know what this is made of?" yelled the voice. The mantis pulled back its arm and got ready for a fight. "Hey uh Crystal, whatever happened to your machine with the flamethrowers?" I asked her. "The explosion was too big from the oil rig and with the gas inside it blew up," she replied. "Ok just wondering," I said. The arm came swooping down very fast, but I was still able to block the blade from cutting me in half. Then the other blade came down from the other side and I put up a shield to block the other blade. The guy continued to put power to the arms. I couldn't hold out much longer, the blades were closing in on my sides. Then all of a sudden I felt the pressure releasing. Gorge was pushing away the blades and I was able to get in close enough to slice the right eye. The eye shattered into a million pieces and it started to smoke. "Ah! You twerp! I'll slice you into so many pieces that it won't even be funny!" yelled the voice. The wing came down trying to smash me into the ground, but I dodged it. Gorge was still holding the blades together, but the flamethrower came into play again. Gorge was being burned and let go. "Now Vincent, let see." he said, but was interrupted by Dragoon slashing at the left eye causing it to smoke, but he was hit by the wing and was thrown into the ground. Crystal ran to his aid and I aimed for the left wing and sliced it off. "I'm going to slice you into such thin pieces that a pizza parlor will use you as pepperoni!" he yelled. I just ignored his comments and kept on fighting to take this mantis down. I hacked at the legs, but they were too strong for me to slice in half. Dragoon kept the arms busy, by avoiding everything the guy threw at him. "Come on can't you hit me?" said Dragoon in a taunting voice. "I'll hit you! And when I do you'll be packed in a ice cube tray!" yelled the pilot. Dragoon kept on dodging the arms and blocking them from hitting him. "You wouldn't be so tough without those knives," said the pilot. He stopped attacking Dragoon and he stuck up both arms in the air and between them formed a white ball of light that seemed to suck inward. Then the force seemed to get stronger by the minute. "Take out the arms!" I yelled as I kept on hacking at the legs. I quit hacking at the legs and ran to the front of the mantis. I looked up and saw Dragoon flying in the air trying to get away from the vacuum. Times like this I wish I knew how to fly I thought. "Have a nice time in the next dimension!" yelled the pilot. Gorge was sitting on the ground trying not to get sucked up. Everyone was holding onto Gorge when. I tree was pulled from the ground and sucked into the vacuum. "Do something Vincent!" yelled Crystal. I was standing under the mantis so I wasn't affected. I looked up and I knew what I had to do. I withdrew my sword and I felt some spiritual force with me. I looked at my sword and the perimeter of the sword seemed to be glowing red. I looked at it and I started to make the glow start to spin around the sword like a chainsaw, by meditating. I looked up at Dragoon and saw him flying very hard, but he was still being pulled, and Gorge was at his feet almost being pulled. I jumped out under the mantis and I was pulled up instantly. I was being sucked up fast and I was enclosing on the arm. "AH!!!!!" I gave a cry and slashed the arm, causing the vacuum to stop. The arm fell to the ground with the blade in the ground. But because I had stopped the vacuum I was still flying up, and then started to fall. The blade stopped glowing and was back to it's normal. Dragoon caught me before I hit the ground and we flew back to slice off the other arm. "Dragoon you block yourself and I'll slice off the other arm," I told Dragoon. He accepted with a nod of his head. He blocked the blade coming in and I jumped off slicing the other arm off. "It's not over yet Vincent!" yelled the pilot. The right wing was still present and the flamethrower. I took out the right wing, and Dragoon charred the flamethrower. "Hmm. So your pretty good Vincent, but you'll see me again one day!" said the pilot and the mantis went on its first two legs and then an explosion. After the dust and rocks settled there were just a few parts left of the mantis. The legs were still there, but everything else was gone. I looked around the remains of the mantis and noticed a white crystal shard. "Hey Kevin come here and look at this," I said. Kevin came over and looked at the crystal. "The mantis's source of power. This is no ordinary crystal. There is a myth told of a giant white diamond that was found in an area above a mesa. Dwarves found this diamond and made it into smaller shards to make power everywhere in their diggings, but when the dwarves started to dig into the mesa where the diamond was found they came across a seal upon a wall. The dwarves dared not to put a piece of that diamond in the hole which was on the seal. Maybe this piece and that seal are connected in some way. Well, I highly doubt we will come across it, because it is located in the Mohave Desert, and we are in west Kansas, but Eyeslium is located in the Black Forest, and the Black Forest is located in Southern California." said Kevin. "What did the seal look like?" I asked Kevin. "The dwarves were stumped. They didn't know what it looked like," said Kevin. "I'm trying to remember what Trevor told me once about that mesa," said Dragoon. "He told me that there is a brother there in need, but that was when he had the Murker in him," said Dragoon. "Well, shall we try it out and see what it might do?" I asked the party. "Ya lets see what this might do," responded Gorge. "I would like to see another brother," said Dragoon. "Sure why not?" said Kate. "Lets go for it!" said Crystal, and Tremor gave a screech. "Ok, but first, lets get out of this forest and into a town," I said and we walked off searching for a town, but on the alien planet another plot was being planned. "What! You failed to achieve victory against Vincent?" yelled a voice in the shadows. "Yes master, but the command system was being destroyed slowing down the mantis," said the pilot. "Ok I will let you go, but this time you go back down to Earth, and you won't come back here unless Vincent and the party is dead!" yelled a voice from the shadows. "Yes, I shall destroy the party, but with what?" asked the pilot. "This." said the voice and a grid went up in the sky and a machine was being shown. "Master! Are you sure of this?" asked the pilot. "You're skills as a pilot are good, but you also need a machine that will destroy the party, as long as you still have the." said the voice, but was interrupted by the pilot. "The Core Nucleus, I was in such a hurry that I didn't have time to snatch the Core Nucleus. I hope we have another one," said the pilot. "Luckily for you I will spare you you're life, we do have another one, but you just made the mission harder for yourself! If they find out about that mesa in the Mohave Desert your finished!" yelled the voice. "We have another Core Nucleus?" asked the pilot. "Yes we do, but not right now. It is being sent through space this very moment," said the voice. "Until then I will need to stall them." said the voice and then whispered something. "Yes boss?" said someone very familiar that walked into the room. "Wow do you have a boyfriend?" asked the pilot. "If you weren't the only pilot in the this facility I would have blown you to pieces about now," said the pixie.  
Stacey's Power Unleashed  
  
"So your telling me that a unknown creature to man is locked away in a mesa?" I asked Kevin. "Yes, something in there is waiting to be awakened," said Kevin. "What if it's not friendly or if it too wants to destroy the Earth?" asked Crystal. "We'll just have to tame it then, or destroy it," said Kevin. "It must be a dragon," said Dragoon. "It probably is a dragon," said Kevin. "Well, if the dwarves are so strong why didn't they awaken the monster by digging around the seal?" asked Kate. "The rock was too hard for their pick-axes to penetrate," said Kevin. "If it is a new breed of dragon, what type of dragon is left?" asked Kate. "Good point Kate," said Kevin. "There is one dragon left that I didn't tell you about because there was only one, and it was killed," said Dragoon. "What type of dragon was it?" asked Poseidon. "Blade," said Dragoon. "Well maybe this is the Blade Dragon you are talking about," I said. "And what if it's not?" said Kevin. "Do you remember that Cid guy that we picked up at Damascus's place?" I asked Dragoon. "Ya, he was an OK guy, I mean he wasn't that great of a fighter," said Dragoon. "Ya, but his weapon other than his cannon," I said. "That scythe?" asked Dragoon. "Ya it was a cool looking weapon do you remember what it was called?" I asked him. "No, and why did you suddenly start this conversation about Cid?" asked Dragoon. "Well, do you think he really died?" I asked Dragoon. "Ya, no one can live through a smash like that, and plus he had at least 14 feet of sand over him," said Dragoon. "Ya, but do you remember ever seeing his face with all those bandages on?" I asked him. "Actually no," said Dragoon. "Hmm. I wonder if he really didn't die?" I asked myself. "Don't be silly Vincent, you know he died and that's that," said Crystal. We walked along the deserted highway and found no sign of life or food. All of a sudden I remembered something that I needed to learn. "Wait just a second," I said and I took the Book of Magic out of my backpack and looked for the spell to fly. But there was no sign of it just a spell that makes you jump high. I guess this will have to do I thought. I read the instructions on how to make the spell. "Does anyone have white mushrooms with red dots?" I asked the party. "No, but I know where to find them," said Gorge. "They are found in every region," said Gorge. I looked around the highway and on the ground and I eventually found them. "Some water," I said looking at Poseidon. He made a ball of water appear right before my eyes. "Will this much do?" he asked. "Just fine, but now I need a herb called Kerb," I said. "Kerb huh? That's only found in hot regions. If we were to experience a heat wave or extreme heat they would suddenly grow," said Gorge. "Dragoon," I said. Dragoon flew up in the air and said, "Hide under the highway!" We ran under the highway and Dragoon flew up into the clouds and they began to turn red. Then a red light parted through the clouds and Dragoon came rushing down on fire and he hit the ground. Sparks flew everywhere and the part of the ground cracked, or burned. When we came over to the area there was a red spot flashing on the grass. "Do you think they'll grow?" I asked Gorge. "Probably," he said. We watched the spot for a while, but no herb grew. "It didn't work," said Kevin. "I think your right," said Kate. Kate began to walk away with Tremor and Kevin followed. "Not hot enough," said Gorge as he walked away. "I need to improve that move," said Dragoon and he turned around to walk away. "Maybe you should just wait to learn how to fly," said Poseidon as he flew away back to the party. I was the only one left looking at the red flashing spot. "Maybe they are right," I said to myself. I turned around and walked away, but before I did I took one last glance at the red spot. But when I did some unusual moss started to grow right out of the ground. I ran over to it and snatched it. "Poseidon water!" I yelled to him. He made the water ball and shot it at me. I stuffed the moss and mushroom in my mouth and opened up for the water. The water washed it all down and I felt a little hyper after that. I started to jump slowly and I normally jumped the height. Then the spell came in and I began to jump extremely high. I was able to jump from the ground to the highway. This was a cool power I had and I jumped from the highway to the party. "So the herb did grow," said Gorge. "Ya and I learned how to jump really high," I said. "Do you know how long it lasts?" asked Kevin. "It lasts forever until I learn how to fly," I replied. "I remember how I learned to fly," said Poseidon. "You do!" I yelled in excitement. "Well, since I am a former guardian I knew how to fly. The way I learned how to fly was from Luna. She taught everyone how to fly," said Poseidon. "She has flying lessons?" I asked Poseidon. "Ya, she teaches all the guardians how to fly," said Poseidon. Hmm. Maybe I should get lessons I thought. The party walked on looking around for at least some sort of food or town. "I'm getting hungry," said Kevin. "I think we all are," said Kate. "We've been traveling by this highway for hours now Vincent! Can't we stop and have me cook something up?" asked Crystal. "Ok lets stop for a little time, but then off to Eyeslium," I said to the party as they jumped for joy. Crystal brought out her cooking pot and hung it over a campfire pouring in water, tomatoes, mushrooms, and some noodles. Once the cooking was done we ate Crystal's special soup. "Remind me never to touch her soups again," said Gorge to Dragoon. "As long as you remind me never to start the fire for them," said Dragoon to Gorge as they laughed. "Hey! On you're toes, looks like a hoard of ogres are coming!" said Kevin. Crystal put away the soup and got out her "special gloves", they were actually red weight gloves with a black palm though. I withdrew my sword and looked upon the advancing ogres. They were green, as usual, and withdrew swords that were made from the finest metal. But these ogres had a scared look on their faces. And then all of a sudden a pixie came up from a tunnel and launched a red ball at the ogres. It blew up and the ogres were gone. I looked closely at the pixie and it was none other than Stacey. "Hey now that's not how we treat our ogres!" I yelled to her. "We treat them with respect!" I yelled again. Stacey then flew up in the air and began to have a green sphere appear around her. "Um. How about we move," I said, but it was too late. Stacey plunged for a critical hit and nailed the ground causing a huge earthquake. The ground split in two and steam was being tossed up from the cracks. "What did you say?" asked Stacey as she slowly floated down and touched the ground. "You heard me," I said. Stacey began to float around me in a circle. "Are you sure you want to mess with the best?" said Stacey in a taunting voice. "Bring it on, Stacey," I said as I withdrew me sword and slashed behind me, but she avoided the hit. "This time you won't have anyone help you out of the blue," said Stacey. She pulled out the spear again with the curved part. She swung it at me, but I blocked it. "Let me see you're true skills in their best," said Stacey. She flew up and had the blade pointing down, then she dropped. I dodged the blade and slashed at her, but she pulled the spear so quickly up that it knocked my sword up, leaving my stomach venerable for attack. She pulled back on the spear and launched it forward, but I blocked the thrust with my sword. "That was a good little fight," said Stacey, as she pulled the spear back from my sword. "Ya it was, but too bad you won't live to tell about it," I said and I charged at her with my sword in the thrust position. She knocked my sword away and stabbed my hand. My hand began to bleed, but Crystal healed my wound quickly. Stacey saw the gash on my hand disappear, then she looked at Crystal. She jumped over me and flew very fast at Crystal with her spear facing Crystal. "Crystal, watch out!" I yelled and Gorge put his hand out blocking the spear. Stacey stopped instantly. She flew over Gorge's hand out of control dropping her spear, which was stuck in Gorge's hand. Gorge pulled out the spear and threw it blade side down at the ground. Stacey then pulled out a double bladed axe. She charged at me, but I blocked the axe, and she flew back doing flips. "You're pretty good Vincent for an amateur," said Stacey. "Amateur? I'll show you who's the amateur!" I exclaimed in fury as I dashed toward her slashing everywhere. She was able to dodge the attack, seeing where it went. Stacey flew was able to fly in the air and launch multiple magic attacks. She fired fireballs, boulders, and even tried to bring up the ground underneath my feet. "You seem to have the advantage here, so lets see how good you are when in the air," said Stacey. She lifted her hand and the ground underneath both of our feet flew up, but the party was left down below. We began our new fight on the floating piece of land. She charged at me slashing her axe at me, I was blocking, but I was also moving backwards. I stepped on a thin area of the land and my leg went through. I was able to lift it back up though. I we were close to the edge of the land. I looked back and saw the land down below, but when I looked back at Stacey she attacked me with a parry. She hit my face with the wooden part of the axe. I fell back and my head was on the edge of the land. Stacey flew up and then landed on me with the axe's wooden part on my neck. "Now Vincent, any last words?" she said to me as I wrapped my lag around her back leg. "None that would concern you," I said as I wrapped the other leg around hers. "Then you're sunk," she said as she pushed the axe and sending me down, but I had my legs wrapped around hers also sending her down. Plus without her concentration the floating land began to quickly fall. I pulled out my sword and slashed her stomach, then I unwrapped my legs and called for Dragoon. He came over and picked me up, but due to the slice in her stomach Stacey couldn't fly, she was in too much pain. "I'll get you for this Vincent!" she yelled as she hit the ground and the floating piece of land hit her. The piece of land split up into mud clots and Dragoon set me down. I walked over to Stacey's grave and looked at all the dirt, then a hand stuck up from the ground. "Vincent, I'm not through with you yet!" yelled Stacey as she got up from the dirt. "Now Vincent no more of this fooling around. I am going to show you the true side of a pixie!" she yelled and the ground began to shake. "Vincent! Watch out!" yelled Crystal as she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw a thunderbolt strike Stacey and her eyes turned green. "Now Vincent! You shall see the power behind the beauty!" yelled Stacey as her arms began to grow dramatically with muscle. Her legs began to also grow in size. She grew teeth the size of my head, and her nails began to mutate into poisonous spikes. When the mutation was over Stacey was a huge monster. She had the body shape of a human, only having two curved spikes coming out of her head. Her eyes continued to be green and she said, "Now Vincent, we fight." She threw her hand up and smashed it down, trying to hit me, but I back flipped to avoid the damage. "Stand still so I can hit you!" yelled Stacey. She smashed both hands down causing an earthquake to occur. The ground began to split in two and I fell down the crack. "Vincent!" yelled Crystal. "Vincent you're crushed," said Stacey and she clapped her hands to close up the crack. The ground smashed together quickly. "Ha! He's done for!" yelled Stacey. "Vincent no!" yelled Crystal as she began to cry. But then out of the sky a flash of blue went across Stacey's arm making a huge gash. The blue flash stopped at the ground and I was standing there. "Vincent you escaped!" said Stacey in astonishment. "I know, what did you think? You thought you had me, but you didn't," I said in a taunting voice. "Ok that's it you're going to die now!" said Stacey. She fired a couple beams at me, but I was able to dodge them all. I got in close enough and slashed at her other arm. "Ah! Vincent you're becoming a real pest!" said Stacey. She couldn't fire any more beams because her arms were injured too much, but I saw energy gather in her mouth and she fired a beam out of her mouth right at me. I wasn't suspecting it and it hit me. She kept at the beam for a while and let the beam go. Just a round area of black ruble was left. "Ha! He's gone! I did it! That guy is dead! I killed him!" said Stacey as she grew back to her normal self. She walked over to the area and picked up some dirt then let it drop slowly from her hand. "Now who's next," said Stacey as she walked over to the party. Dragoon walked out ready for a fight. Stacey held her arm out and energy gathered in her palm. Just before she was ready to fire a boulder landed right on her and the blue flash was seen again behind the boulder. "Vincent, you did it again," said Dragoon. I looked over at the party in a smile. Then a crack started from the top of the boulder to the bottom and the boulder blasted into a million pieces. Stacey was glowing red. "Vincent!" yelled Stacey and the ground shook. She flew in the air and a red light came from the sky on her. Then she put herself in a red ball. And red electricity type shocks came from Stacey going to the ball. Then the ball was shot into the sky. Then Stacey pointed at me and a red beam shot from the sky and nailed me right on the head and a shock was put through the ground. Then an explosion occurred sending me flying back. I hit a rock and penetrated it. Then I hit another rock, which stopped me. "That's one hard hit," said Dragoon. When the dust was settling Stacey flew out of the dust and hit me again with her fist. She did an uppercut on me and sent me flying up. While I was in the air she gathered energy in her mouth and fired at me. The beam hit and I was sent away smoking black. Then she flew and grabbed my feet while I was still in the air and flung me down at the ground. My back landed on the ground and rocks flew up around me due to the impact. Then Stacey gathered yellow energy, which began to swirl in her palms. Then she fired the beam. I saw the huge yellow beam coming down at me, but I was too weak to move. I had just enough energy left to put up a shield to block the beam though. Then I felt a power suddenly flow through my veins. The power saw surging through my blood, and my veins went from dark purple to a light yellow. I blasted the beam away and took out my sword. My sword's edges began to turn red and spin around the sword just like the chainsaw. I came out from the rocks and dust and slashed Stacey's arm. "Vincent, you might have won this fight, but not the war which you continue to run from. Charles will destroy you and you're party!" exclaimed Stacey. "Ya, whatever," I responded and with a final blow I sliced Stacey and she turned white. Then the two parts of her body fell in a lake below the fight. I landed on the other side, slid my sword back in its sheath on my back, and walked over to the party. "That was some fight Vincent," said Gorge. "Ya, but that guardian blood saved you're life," said Poseidon. When he said that I looked at my veins and they were back to dark purple. "Guardian blood can do that?" I asked Poseidon. "Ya, but we can talk all about that later, right now we are off to Eyeslium," said Poseidon. After hearing that from Poseidon that made me wonder what else guardian blood can do. "Great fight Vincent I knew you would win," said Crystal. We walked on knowing that two of three henchmen were dead, and the hardest was the last. But while we were walking on Earth Charles was planning another attack on it. "Stacey is dead," said Gorgon. "Yes I know, didn't you feel it coming?" asked a figure in the shadows. "I am sorry my lord, but I am not as keen as you are in senses," said Gorgon. "Just be glad you're here," said Charles. "I'm sending you down to attack Vincent," said the figure looking at Gorgon. "But lord I need more training," said Gorgon. "I am sending you down," said the figure. "What! I deny of his arrival on Earth!" exclaimed Charles. Charles was obviously getting jealous of Gorgon being closer to the lord than he. "You have no power over the destination Charles," said the figure. "What! What happened to my authority around here!" exclaimed Charles as he opened and closed his fist shaking it at the figure. "Charles, back out now or else I might have to have you exiled from this territory," said the figure. "But lord I am stronger than Gorgon! I can take on Vincent, Gorgon will surly die as Stacey did!" exclaimed Charles being concerned about his power and authority. "Charles you will have you're turn at Vincent once again, and besides I need you to run an errand for me," said the figure. "Get Gorgon's shuttle ready," said Charles to a pilot, looking interested in what the figure had to say. Gorgon left the room so only Charles and the figure were inside. "I need you to go back to planet Zeakon and register me for two Murker drones." said the figure. Charles looked back at the figure and gave an evil smile. "What else?" asked Charles. "I also need you to find and catch a real male Grounder Dragon," said the figure. The smile on Charles's face went away as he said, "But you understand how difficult that will be?" asked the figure as Charles put his hand on the back of his neck. "Charles, I know that nothing is too powerful for you. All I need is live DNA from that dragon to launch an experiment," said the figure. "I understand, but may I get some help? This won't be an easy task to overcome," said Charles as his face began to turn red. "Are you nervous that you won't kill a dragon?" said the figure. "With you're experience you should easily kill this dragon," said the figure. "I know of a stronger dragon that is locked up. May I get that one instead?" asked Charles. "What type of dragon is this?" asked the figure. Charles looked around to see if anyone was looking through the glass shards and said, "Blade." Charles left the room and the figure called upon a scientist. The scientist walked into the room and said, "The operation is almost done." "Good then can we use them?" asked the figure. "Yes, but they can only be controlled in these spheres," said the scientist as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a golden chain with a glass ball that held a purple light. "Perfect," said the figure. "There is one precaution that the master must take. Make sure the chain is around the neck, and the glass ball mustn't break. If it does shatter the creature inside will be unleashed upon it's master and all surrounding it, putting not only the master in danger, but also the people around it. And with this strength whom ever stands in it's way is basically dead, and has no chance of living," said the scientist as he put it back into his pocket making sure that he didn't miss his pocket and drop the necklace. "Good, do you have a master for this one?" asked the figure. The scientist looked at the figure and said, "We have masters for both of them."  
  
Fragile Power  
  
"Well, that takes care of our pixie problem," said Kevin. "Ya you're right, but still Charles is still out there, and he's probably still watching us," said Vincent. "Who knows what comes next down our path to Eyeslium?" said Poseidon. The weather was good; it wasn't hot or too cold. The fog was rolling in though, and it was at noon. I felt the cold wisp freeze against my lips, and the cold blocking my view ahead. Then all of a sudden the cold and fog went away into a swirling upward tornado. "Hey guys look at this," said Poseidon. We all turned around and saw the swirling of the fog and cold. It swirled for a while, but then the top of the tornado began to go down. Then once the tornado was fully down I spotted someone standing there. "So you're Vincent," said the man. "I don't see why Charles is so scared of a little runt like you," said the man again in a cocky voice. "Why do they always think that about me?" I said to the party. "Well, I have specific orders to take you out, and you're whole party. I will not disappoint Charles. I never fail," said the man as he nodded his head down with a smile. With a fast movement a clash of metal was at hand. Both of us were locked up with each other. "Speed is good to have, but power is much better," said the man as he back flipped and charged again with his sword glowing green. We clashed again, but he slashed my sword in half. He jumped up in the air and he turned his sword upside down trying to hit me, but I could totally see it coming. The sword hitting the ground made a huge noise. He got up and pulled out the sword from the ground. "Now what do you plan to battle with huh?" he said like he knew he was going to win. "You just wait for a while and I'll glue my pieces back together," I said in a snotty voice looking at my sword. "Ha! You're finished," said the man. "Kevin, go in for me while the pieces regain their form," I said to Kevin as he jumped onto the battlefield. He withdrew his spear ready for a blast.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. A spearman? You're just plain stupid," said the man. "I'm a lot better than you," said Kevin getting the guy mad. "We'll see about that," said the guy as he spun around with his sword out. The sword began to turn green once again. "Kevin watch out for that attack!" yelled Kate. All we could see now was a green blur. He began to move toward Kevin, as I saw this I noticed that Kevin could easily kill him when he did this. "Kevin! Blast him to bits!" I yelled to Kevin. Kevin put back his spear and threw out his arm at the blur and orange energy gathered in his palm. "Got ya," said the man as he came out of the spin and with a lighting fast movement he slashed Kevin once on each arm. Both injuries had Kevin at his knees. He had his arms back down and you could see the line of blood from his shoulder to his palm. "Kevin!" yelled Kate as she cried. "Crystal save him now!" yelled Kate as she begged Crystal. "I'll do what I can," she said and before you knew it Kevin's arms were healed from their gashes. "That attack was strong, I'll give you that much," said Kevin. "Why thank-you, but you're still going to die!" yelled the man as he dashed Kevin with his sword gleaming green. Kevin was able to block it, but the man slid under and tripped Kevin, then he got over him and said, "Any last words?" "I might have not done it, but Vincent will," said Kevin. The man turned his sword upside down and powered it down, but. "Not if I can help it," I said as my sword blocked the death move. Kevin got up in relief and I pulled back my sword. "How! But! You're sword! Never mind I'll slice you to pieces!" yelled the man. I got myself into another duel with the man. We were jousting and slicing at each other, but both of our skills were very good. The battles continued for two more minutes when the unspeakable happened. The guy backed off and his sword turned green. "I marked you're death with this sword!" yelled the man as he began to twirl the sword above his head. My heart was pounding with adrenaline. I was getting nervous and saw the sweat drip from my chin and forehead. The sword was spinning so fast that you could only see a green disc shape. Then he disappeared and reappeared. He disappeared once more and then I saw him above me. He was floating above me and then. He stopped the sword and fell down with the blade facing me. I was frozen in a heartbeat. The sword pierced my shoulder cutting off my left arm. I dropped my sword and held my shoulder. I looked back at Crystal and she was amazed that I had been hit. I was afraid that this was the last time I fainted to wake up in a white place with white robes. Crystal ran up to my arm and placed it back in place. Then she spoke some words and my arm was healed! "That woman! She just healed you from a death hit!" yelled the man. He held out his hand and fired a twister beam. It hit Crystal and she flew back, but Dragoon lightened her fall. My eyes were burning with fire and it showed. The man suddenly began to sweat heavily and back up. His sword turned back to silver as my sword began to turn red on the perimeter and began to spin. I charged the man and the duel started again. He was swift, but I was much faster than he and it sliced and diced. I did an upper cut with the handle of my sword making him drowsy and then I sliced him three times. The God of Earth sent down a light to carry him up. "He was just confused," I said as I put back my sword in its huge sheath. I ran back to Crystal and looked at her to see what was wrong. "She's got a broken rib and that's it. But still if that rib punctures her lungs." said Gorge. "Since that's our healer we should get her to a hospital fast," said Poseidon. "No Poseidon ya think?" I said in a sarcastic way. Gorge made a stretcher out of leaves and sticks so we could carry her without having her to be carried on a back, which might puncture the lung. We walked on in the murky woods where the fog was just floating around. Then there were two fog clouds that actually spoke! "Hmm. Is this the one?" said one cloud. "Yes I think it is." said the other cloud as we passed. Then the clouds shrunk in size and. POOF! There were two people standing there with necklaces that contained glass spheres, with light in them. One of the necklaces had a purple light; the other one had a green light. "The same group huh Vincent? Just like last time?" said the man with the scythe. "What are you talking about?" I asked the man, but then I recognized him! "Cid?" I asked. "Correct, I am Cid, but you Vincent. You left me there to die! Now I seek revenge on you! And Charles has given me that power! But you have only seen these bandages which have hidden my true identity." he said as he unraveled the bandages. His clothes dropped and he stood there. He wasn't alive or human. He was one of the undead! He had veins still pumping, but no skin and sand was over his bones and bloodstains were all over his head and arms. "Now, Vincent I can have my revenge, with no showing back," said Cid.  
  
"And who's you're little friend Cid? Or is that you're girlfriend?" said Kevin in a cocky voice. "Oh so you're the people that left Cid behind to suffer?" said the girl. She stepped forth out of the fog and you could see that she too was one of the undead. Her eyes were just blue energy that allowed most of the undead people to see. She still had hair unusually for the undead people. Her heart was pumping and her veins were also going. Cid was the one with the purple light and the girl had the green light. "So what's her name?" asked Kate. "Carlene, you have a problem with that?" said the undead woman. "Enough talk, lets get this party started," said Cid as he stepped forth of Carlene staring at me. "I'll take on Cid," I said as I withdrew my sword. "I'll get Carlene," said Dragoon as he took a step that made the soil turn red under his foot. "Carlene ya sure you can take him?" asked Cid as he walked further toward me. "Not a problem," said Carlene. Something wrong was with this picture, I felt another presence with us other than just the party and the undead. Cid and Carlene both put their hand around the lighted spheres. It was the glass sphere that held the other presence! "Dragoon watch out for the." I said, but it was too late and Dragoon was already knocked away by a monster that had an upper body only. No legs so the body floated. It was a pretty big figure, and no wonder the undead could only control them, because the figures were phantoms. Kate jumped in for Dragoon and I looked back and saw a huge purple hand at my face. I put up a shield and blocked the hand. Both of the figures had horns on their heads and huge arms and hands. The only problem with these types of heavy weapons was that the phantoms were controlled. Whatever the master did the phantom would follow, that is why we call them phantoms. "Hey Kate! Use magic! The physical weapons do nothing!" I yelled to her as the hand came back at me. I was thwacked off my feet and onto the ground. "Lets take this battle to another area where the phantoms are stronger." said Cid as he called back the phantom to the ball. Cid raised his hands in the air and thunder struck. A hole appeared in the sky and everyone was sucked in. I flew through a portal-like area and came out on a stone circle. I got up and looked around. The place was marvelous! There was no wall anywhere! I could just see tye-dye colors in the sky and around the end of the stone circle. "Welcome to the fourth dimension." said Cid, but I didn't see him. He came from the bottom of the stone and appeared before us and the phantom rose behind him. "Now lets finish the fight," said Cid, but there was no sign of Carlene. The party disappeared, but I could still hear them. "What did you do!" I yelled. "I just made them so you couldn't see them, but they can still be hit, so now I can concentrate on you!" yelled Cid as he made the phantom do an awakening motion. I wasn't scared of him or his phantom. I could beat them both. Cid floated up and the battle began. I tried firing at the phantom, but it didn't work. Then I had a thought. Maybe if I aim for Cid it'll hurt the phantom also. I thought. I fired a red ball at Cid and it made Cid crouch up and so did the phantom. "Ah, so I see that you know how to damage the phantom. Well, I'll just make it harder for you to hit me," said Cid as he made the phantom raise large stones from the ground and fired them at me. I fired at some and avoided them. I fired once more and Cid fell through the ground, but it wasn't over. "The battle is just beginning!" yelled Cid, but the ground under me disappeared so I was floating there. Since I had no control of my float, I had to stay in one place. Spinning around me, Cid was harder to hit. I tried to fire a couple times, but I missed. Then he disappeared in the colors and then came back out again with the phantom. Pulling his head back, I knew the phantom was going to head-butt me with the horns. Rapidly firing at Cid, he crouched back just before the horns hit me. Then the stone appeared and I stood up ready for him. He came out of the ground again and said, "Now lets test out the abilities of the phantom shall we?" He made the phantom open it's mouth and energy collected in a ball. The beam fired in all sorts of directions, but it was still coming from the same source. I continued to fire at Cid until he crouched back into the colors. Then he came back out and the phantom slapped my off my feet and I was on my back. While I was still on my back a hole appeared in the colors and a fist came out crushing the ground, but not me, because I'm too fast for him. The fist went back in the hole and Cid appeared out of the colors. "You're really good Vincent I'll give you that much, but you're still going to lose in this environment," said Cid. I began my attack now and collected red energy until it was going to explode, but because it took a while Cid made the phantom extend it's arm and hit me losing all my energy. Cid continued to disappear and reappear attacking me. Then an attack plan hit me. I decided to try the plan, but I wasn't going to like what was going to happen. Cid reappeared and I withdrew my sword and charged. He saw it coming so he dodged it, but my sword clipped the glass ball. Cid looked at the ball and noticed the crack. "You fool! You just killed both of us! Now that there is no host we can't kill it!" he yelled. The party appeared and Carlene floated up from the ground. "What's happening here?" asked Carlene as she was hit by the phantom. "Control you're phantom Cid!" yelled Carlene as she was hit with another blow. She looked over her shoulder and saw Cid on the ground knocked out. She released her phantom to fight and the two phantoms fought. You only saw flashes of purple and green. Carlene created a portal in the colors so she could escape, but the party got through first. When we were enclosing on the portal you could see the outside of the world, and that was about the time when Carlene's phantom won the battle. Carlene then had the phantom go after us. The phantom was enclosing and so was the portal. We watched the phantom's eyes enclosing. Then right when the portal closed the phantom was there, but it didn't get through. "You think that was hard?" asked Gorge. "It wasn't easy and it wasn't hard," I replied as we walked through the woods again. The sun's light broke through the trees and the fog had past. The critters past on the forest floor and the ferns were swaying left to right. The birds were chirping and singing in the air. We were enclosing on a town because of all the bell sounds we heard. Young as I was I still had courage and honor for my fighting. "I don't believe it," said the shadowy figure in an angry mood. "Sir, Carlene is still alive, and is in the process of reviving Cid," said Charles hoping that that was what the figure wanted to hear. "Yes I know, but that was a perfect waste of all my technology! Did you get the drones and Grounder Dragon?" asked the figure. "Yes sir and even better was that the drones were on sale for half price so I spent the excess money on a special weapon that I thought was a only in a fable my father told me," said Charles as he pulled out a yellow sword that was wide at the bottom, but got thinner near the point. It was very thin, but strong. "Is that the." said the figure, but his words failed him. "Yes it's the Divizor," said Charles. "It must have been pricey. How much was it?" asked the figure in a questioning tone. "Actually my radar picked up a strange magnetic pull from a distant planet. I decided to check it out and found it in a heavily armored area, but I slaughtered them all," said Charles. The blade turned red and began to glow. Charles looked at the Divizor and then smiled and said, "It's in the hands of evil." As Charles and the figure continued their conversation two blue things passed through Earth's atmosphere.  
Murker Offense Hatchery  
  
Four marines enter through a slime dripping tunnel in the hatchery. "This sure is mucus," said the marine that had two big gattling guns on either shoulder facing down. "I just hope this isn't from their noses," said another marine with two laser cannons at both of his sides. "I would hate to live here," said the marine with missile pods in the sides of his suit. "Listen, just suck it up and deal with. We're on a mission with such a big reward that you could wipe your butt with a thousand bucks," said the leader of the troops. The leader had curved blades on his arms, and a machine gun, which he carried. As they walked on, the tunnel got hotter. "I'm getting a heat source at the center of the hatchery," said the marine with missile pods. "Ya I know, it's getting hotter because they need the heat to hatch eggs into the little beasts that kill us," said the marine with blades. As they walked on figures came out of the walls behind them. They came to the end of the tunnel and saw a red light. "Come on we're almost there!" yelled the marine with laser cannons, but was drowned out by a stomping. "Get you're battle systems on!" yelled the leader of the troops. They waited for minutes with their weapons withdrawn. Then figures appeared on the horizon of the red light. The marine with missiles fired one missile and exploded the beast. "Good shot," said one marine, but as they put down their weapons a dog-like figure jumped on one of the marine's shoulder and attacked. "Ah! Get it off me! It's ripping through the suit!" yelled the marine. The leader turned around and fired the machine gun killing the beast. They all gathered around it and it looked like a dog with sharp sickles on it's back, and teeth arranged in a thrashing order. The leader looked ahead and saw many of them coming. "Get ready!" yelled the leader as he fired the gun holding the Murkers back. The gattling gun marine had the guns come up from his back, aim, and fired. The missiles rapidly fired creating the ceiling to fall on the Murkers. "Save you're ammo!" yelled the leader to the laser cannon. As they backed up the things kept on coming, and it seemed to never end. Then there was rush from the back of different Murkers. These looked like humans with praying mantis arms, and a long head. The eyes were blue wisps of light. They fired from the back and front. When the Murkers from the back were gone the marines rushed and came upon a wall. "This wasn't here before!" yelled one marine. "Shoot at it!" yelled the leader. The gattling guns fired and fired, but it only left dents in the wall. Once the ammo was out the guns went back into their spot at his back. "Stand back!" yelled the leader. He fired the gun at the wall, but it too only left dents, and the dogs were enclosing. The leader looked at his gun, then at the wall. The wall moved back and then up showing a Murker head with huge white teeth. The Murker opened it's mouth and devoured the marine. "Hey, check this out!" exclaimed Crystal as she read through a newspaper. The party came over, and the article was on four marines that entered a new Murker Hatchery. I was wondering if we could go in and investigate. "What do you think happened to them?" asked Crystal. "They are probably long gone by this time," I said as the wind gusted a breeze that felt soothing against my tough skin. Sometimes I wish I hadn't ever gone on this journey because I would be so much better at home. "Hey look at this," said Poseidon as he stared into a puddle. I came over and bent over to look what he was watching. "This is where the marines were before they died," said Poseidon as I stared into a wet tunnel. "I say we go there to check out what happened," said Poseidon. "We can't be fools, remember this is an offensive hatchery, not like the last one we blew up," said Kate. Tremor gave a whimper and lowered his head. "I say we leave Kate, Dragoon, Gorge, Crystal, and Tremor behind," I said. The rest of the party agreed. "You up to this?" I asked Poseidon and Kevin. Kevin withdrew his spear and twirled it around. Poseidon gave me a sign that he was ready for anything up ahead. "Ok we lets get some sleep at a hotel and we'll head out tomorrow," I said as Dragoon flew around looking for a hotel. Dragoon found a hotel right on the outskirts of town near the hatchery. Night was enclosing on us fast so I rented the rooms and we all fell asleep quickly, but to arise slowly. I awoke without a startle, and I slept in. Poseidon and Kevin had breakfast and were ready to infiltrate the base. We did have a little trouble on the way there though. "Hey Vincent are we there yet?" asked Kevin as he used his spear as a walking stick. Poseidon floated above the ground as we walked on only wishing we knew how to fly. "Hey do you guys feel that?" asked Poseidon in a tense way, as though he wasn't kidding. "I sensed a presence, but according to me that evil was right below us. "Get out!" I yelled at the top of my voice as the land was thrown up and a giant scorpion with metal armor emerged. The scorpion was red with silver armor in it's claws, belly, and back. "I might not have the best eyes, but I can still taste you're red blood," hissed the scorpion as it opened and closed it's claws. "Taste some of this," said Poseidon as he powered for a beam. Sensing the beam, the scorpion turned around and shielded itself with its metal claws. "Good luck trying to hit me, but I can sense things that you humans can't," hissed the scorpion again, but this time it buried itself underground. "Can you sense it Vincent?" asked Kevin, but my head was scrambled and I couldn't concentrate. I stood there in the middle of the desert dazed. I felt as though someone took a bat to my head. Expecting the worst, my vision was blurred. "There is a scrambler on the field!" I yelled, but then a huge red object appeared in front of me and a claw was swung at me. I waited for the claw to hit, but it didn't. it was blocked by someone that seemed familiar. "Poseidon! The scrambler is on the dune just fifty meters from you're left!" yelled the voice. Then suddenly my vision returned, and I could concentrate. "I hate cheaters," said the voice and the giant warrior star was spun into one of the arms of the scorpion. I followed the star back to its owner, and sure enough it was Jamie. "Now go and slither back to the hole in which you crept from," said Poseidon as he had a super power surge going through his body, prepared for anything. The scorpion was smart and ran away into the desert. Poseidon stopped the surge and went back to normal form. Only the guardian blood allowed you to surge like that, which fortunately saved my life at one point. "So what has this group been up to?" asked Jamie as he put her star back. "Oh nothing out of the ordinary. Just fighting giant pixies, phantoms and robots," said Kevin as he brushed off his spear. "It's been a long time since I've seen my favorite party members," said Jamie. "You've joined other parties in the past?" I asked her. "Well ya sure, I need shelter, food, and friends all around the world so I can just go to them when I need to be sheltered or fed," said Jamie as the wind gusted a dirt devil our way. "Hey Poseidon," said Jamie, and Poseidon turned his head toward her. "Are you still good with that sword?" asked Jamie and Poseidon shook his head in sort of. "Well, I found something when I was crossing the Bridge of Determis," she said as she pulled out a gun with a scope at the top and a long barrel. "What's that?" asked Kevin as he looked at it with amazement. "Haven't you ever seen a sniper? Well, knowing you're good with you're eyes I thought this might help you guys," she said as she handed it over to Poseidon. Poseidon looked at the weapon and ran his hand along the barrel. "Be careful when you're firing though because when you fire it has a loud noise, but the bullet travel so fast that as soon as you pull the trigger the bullet is already there, so it seems," she said looking at the sky with sand traveling across the horizon. "Is it loaded?" asked Poseidon as he checked the bullet cartage. "No, but then again these bullets are very hard to find," she said as her eyes ran toward Poseidon. "I've got to go to the Icris region right now to take care of some jungle natives that gave me a cheap deal on a flower bomb," she said as she began a transport. "I was thinking of you Poseidon, lets just put it at that," she said and with a flash of white she disappeared. "Thinking of me huh?" said Poseidon as he looked through the scope. "She's pretty hot, maybe you'll marry her someday," said Kevin as he looked through the scope. "Marriage? Maybe that what's on you're mind, or is it Kate?" said Poseidon as Kevin started to blush. I looked through the scope and wondered how such a small particle could kill someone with ease. I handed back the weapon to Poseidon hoping he could unleash it's abilities to it's best. Since the gun had a long barrel, he put it on his back so the sword and gun made an X shape. "Well I could have predicted that," said Kevin. "Good. Because it wasn't planned," said a deep voice. Usually golems had deep voices, and I could guess which golem this was. I turned around and saw Gorgon stand there with at least twenty scorpions behind him. "Naughty naughty Vincent, destroying a Murker hatchery is a little to big for you, and should be left alone!" yelled Gorgon at the top of his voice, which wasn't very loud. "You should be a vocalist," said Kevin in a sarcastic way. "We'll see how loud you can talk when these glaunts take out your voice box!" exclaimed Gorgon as he backed up and the glaunts enclosed. But then I noticed something about these glaunts. But before I could say it the lasers were already fired from their claws. The sand flew up beside me, which meant these glaunts had pretty bad aim. "Poseidon! Lasers on the side, you think you can nail that?" I told Poseidon as he was dodging the lasers as the sand flew up as the lasers hit. "Remember the gun has no ammunition!" exclaimed Poseidon as he deflected one laser. I enclosed, being protected by the sand in the air and unleashed the sword once again. I diced a claw off one of the glaunts and sliced off the tail of another on my way down. Lasers were fired at me, but one hit, and I was thrown back. I fell right next to Poseidon and tried to get up, but I was severely injured. The glaunts enclosed still firing at us. "Retreat toward the hatchery!" Kevin exclaimed. Poseidon picked me up and we ran toward the hatchery. The glaunts ran after us and almost caught up, but Poseidon and Kevin had entered through one of the openings in the hatchery. "Why do you have to be injured when we're here?" asked Kevin as he walked around in the slime. "You've got a few broken ribs and a slight wound to you're chest, but thankfully you're not dead," said Poseidon as he bent over to looked at me.  
  
"Crystal can take care of it," said Kevin as he looked around at the slimy walls. "But there is a problem, Crystal isn't here," said Poseidon as he made a face looking at my wound. "We can't turn back, because of the glaunts," said Kevin as he took some slime off and rubbed it with his fingers. "We have to go forward. Vincent, can you stay here to protect yourself?" asked Poseidon. "Ya sure, just kill them fast," I said, but really I didn't feel that well and I couldn't lift a finger. "Why don't you know any remedies?" asked Kevin to Poseidon. "Hey I'm not the healer of the group! Since I'm the oldest I take charge!" exclaimed Poseidon as he went face to face with Kevin. I could tell that their friendship was turning into hate, and I couldn't have that. "Go look ahead why don't ya?" said Poseidon as he put his hand on my forehead. Kevin decided to take orders and went along to check out the place. "Ok Vincent now is the time," whispered Poseidon. "What do you mean?" I asked him in confusion. "You don't know how to use you're guardian blood to heal yourself?" asked Poseidon. He gave a faint sigh and said, "Ok use some of mine, but never get it from some other guardian because you'll get a disease called GBD." "What's that?" I asked. "Guardian Blood Death, it only happens when you get some other guardian's blood in you, but since we are related you won't get it," said Poseidon as he started to give me some energy through his blood. I felt relived and stood up, but the wound on my head remains because guardian blood healed the wound, but the scab stayed and my ribs were back to normal. "Why must we keep the guardians a secret?" I asked Poseidon as the energy conversion ended. "If people knew about the guardians then they would fly up to the entrance and keep the guardians from their work," said Poseidon. "I guess your right, plus if you told anyone Trevor would kill you before you told," said Poseidon in a laugh. "Oh I hope he didn't hear that," said Poseidon in a taunting voice. "Hey you're up, now we can go on with you," said Kevin as he came toward me. "This place reminds me of a sewer," said Kevin as he looked at the walls. "Oh were the sewers you're home?" asked Poseidon, which resulted in another argument. I went over to break up the fight and told them if they fought again then I would have them separated. I then heard a sound in the distance. It was a squeaking sound, then a caw. A bright red light was at the end of the tunnel luring us in. Then the ground in the distance began to move toward us. "Shoot them all!" yelled Poseidon as he began the surge process, which took at least two minutes. "Hold them off for at least two minutes and I'll take care of the rest!" yelled Poseidon as the blue shocks ran throughout his body. Kevin fired a couple shots with a fire spell, and I fired a couple of beams that destroyed a row of them. They kept on coming no matter what we did! There were too many of them, so we decided every time we attacked to move forward. After the dogs we all dead the humans with mantis arms approached from the light. These Murkers were a little harder because they took more shots then the other Murkers. One Murker got so close that Kevin had to use his spear. I was getting tired, because I was using too much magic so I unsheathed my sword. There were just too many of them again using the same technique, but this time we couldn't get through, we were being pushed back! Then we hit a wall. "Have you seen this wall before?" asked Kevin as he was stabbing. "No do you?" I asked in reply. Then. the wall went back and up revealing a Murker giant Murker head with pearl white teeth. The Murker opened it's mouth and. Exploded! The Murker was shot to smithereens by a beam. The neck descended into a hole in the ground. Poseidon was surging with blue as he shot the Murker. He flew over and diced up the Murkers with his sword. "Come on they we're getting through!" yelled Poseidon as he slashed at the Murkers. We ran through the tunnel into the red light and saw. I huge Murker with no head! The room was big in a dome shape, with carcasses all over the black walls. "There are the marines," said Kevin as he pointed to a space on the wall. The giant Murker was shaking all around without it's head and then the Murker stopped and it's head suddenly regenerated! It gave a battle cry and looked at Poseidon. The Murker was black with a long tail, sharp claws, and pointed feet of two toes. It had a long head going from front to back, and green eyes, instead of blue. The Murker bent over and yelled at Poseidon, but he didn't budge. The Murker stood up and looked as though it was summoning. Then as if things couldn't get any nastier the carcasses in the walls came out and the marines still had ammunition, but they were slower. One of their legs was broken and another had his brain sticking out half way. All the zombies' eyes were red, and their jaws could open wider then a normal human's. Not just the marines were summoned, but every carcass was. Like all scary movies they dragged one leg and stuck out their hands, or if they had any. They all moaned and groaned as they walked toward us. Poseidon's surge right then wore off. "Right when I need it most," said Poseidon as he flew up to a ledge. "Poseidon come down here and fight with us!" yelled Kevin as he stabbed a zombie. The marines fired somewhat of their ammunition sometimes. "Remember, aim for the head," I said to Kevin as I stabbed another zombie. "And don't let them bite you, just like in the movies," said Kevin as he stabbed another and knocked another down. Poseidon ran from the area where he was and I felt as though he abandoned us. We got almost every zombie, except for the marines. "Behind you!" yelled Kevin, and I turned around to slice one of the marine's head in half. Eventually we killed off every marine, and the Murker yelled once again. There was a hole on the other side of the entrance to the dome and I saw red eyes peer through the hole. The last zombie flew out of the hole and landed on the ground. It was the bladed marine. He pulled out a blade that curved almost all the way around, and charged. I dueled with the marine for a while, but then it hit me with the handle. It went behind me, raised it's sword and. BOOM! The head blew up. The Murker and everyone looked around in amazement. "Vincent?" asked Kevin in a serious look. BOOM! Another loud noise occurred and the Murker had a hole in it's head. The Murker opened it's mouth and fell back, dead cold. When the Murker was dead for sure a red target beam appeared from a ledge. And sure enough it was Poseidon. "Good shot," I said thanking him for saving my life. We walked back out, and right when we thought we did it. A giant black hand grabbed me, Poseidon and Kevin turned around to be smacked by another hand. The Murker yelled once again at me, but this time it opened it's mouth and I was getting closer to the fangs. Since the saliva was acid I would be burned up before I could do anything inside. BOOM! One of the Murker's teeth was shot away. Another shot was fired at the head and the Murker dropped me. "The shots aren't going to kill it. There are two ways to kill these types of things," said Poseidon using his reference to the guardian techniques. "We can freeze it, or blow it up to high heaven," said Poseidon as he looked to see if the Murker got back up. "Get Kevin out of here! I'll take on the Murker!" Poseidon yelled to me as the Murker got back up. The Murker got on all fours and gave a battle cry. Poseidon shot again at the head, but this time he had me charge for a time bomb spell. I had it set for two minutes as the sphere of energy squiggled and squirmed. Poseidon shot once more at the head and ran off into the tunnel. We ran as fast as we could to get out. "The explosion will have a radius of the hatchery!" yelled Poseidon as if I didn't know. I heard the Murker yell as it chased after us, but since it was too big to get through the tunnel it extended it's neck and the head was coming after us eating everything in it's path. I saw the white teeth chomping down on the tunnel.  
  
"Pace it up boys!" I yelled as I began to run faster. I could see the light, but then again I could see teeth too. We were enclosing on the exit and right when we reached the end the Murker gave one last bite and the neck stopped. We ran up to the top of a sand dune and. "3,2,1." I counted as the hatchery exploded into a crater. "As I said, we blew it up to high heaven," said Poseidon as red body parts landed on his arms, head, and legs. We walked back to the town and a celebration was in order. We were greeted with thanks and food. We were reunited with the other party and we stuffed our food. Night fell upon the town and we continued into the night celebrating. I woke up once again finding myself sleeping in. "That was some fight," said Kevin in the other bed as he finished putting on his shirt. He slipped on his armor and then another shirt. "You wore armor under that?" I asked him as I walked over to brush my teeth. "Well, ya I need it to protect myself from those critters of the night, and day," he responded once he grabbed his spear ready to go. I finished clothing and the party exited the grounds of the small town in the desert. Meanwhile the alien planet was plotting again. "How did we lose again! We should have won that fight!" yelled Charles as he slammed his fist on the table. "Just wait and you'll get you're turn, remember Gorgon is one of the best, he'll kill someone in the party," said the shadowy figure. "We still have one more before Gorgon though." said the figure as it got up from a chair. "Oh and who is that?" asked Charles in a questioning voice. "He's new to the group, but I think he'll do a good job of taking out the party," said the figure as he walked around to the darkness. "Oh no you didn't bring him into the group did you?" asked Charles as he ran his hands through his hair. "You'll have to work with him, he volunteered to destroy the party," said the figure as it reached for a button. A screen came down and Charles just banged his head on the table. "Do you enjoy torturing me?" asked Charles; his head remained on the table.  
  
"It's my job," said the figure as he looked at the screen.  
Over Burn  
  
The desert was hot like any other. We found a little oasis and decided to rest there for the night. "Ok who's taking the first watch?" I asked the party. "I'll take the whole night if I have to," said Poseidon as he grabbed his sniper. "Ok then, Poseidon will take the whole night," I said as Poseidon snatched a green cloak and climbed up a palm tree. A few minutes later Poseidon got settled and a red target laser appeared, and then disappeared only showing a red dot moving around on the ground. I went over to my sleeping bag and fell asleep. BOOM! I awoke to a loud noise. Poseidon had fired at something. I couldn't see him; I didn't see the red dot either. "By the water!" yelled Poseidon as I withdrew my sword and peered onto the brim of the lake. I saw a glaunt chopping down trees with it's slivery claws. I then saw the dot on the head of the glaunt and, BOOM! Poseidon fired again, but the armor on the head blocked the bullet. I rushed over and tried a fire spell to scare off the glaunt, which worked. It rushed off into the dark desert leaving a trial behind. "Poseidon, what happened?" I asked him as he was holding his head as though he had a migraine. The sky was dark purple because the sun had just parted the horizon. The dark sand began to take form and color from black to a light brown. There were small craters from the glaunt that had attacked Poseidon. "Poseidon, were you able to at least fire a couple of shots off to hit the glaunt?" I asked him as the sun rose higher into the sky. "I fired as much as I could, but it kept on hacking at the tree," said Poseidon as he fainted. The sun was already in the sky setting a time of eight o'clock a.m. I looked all around Poseidon's body, but wasn't able to find a cut or anything that would lead to him fainting. Then I came across a small crater on his shoulder. "The glaunt hit him with its poisonous tail," said Crystal as she touched the wound. "I'll need a certain herb called the Uberian Herb," said Crystal. "Uberian?" asked Gorge as he walked over the site. "Ya, do you know where it grows?" asked Crystal as she ran her hand down Poseidon's shoulder. "It only grows in a desert region. We should have no problem finding it here," pronounced Gorge as he scanned the desert. The sun was head high when we were attacked again, but this was not an ordinary glaunt, it was black with silver armor. The lasers on the sides of its claws were smaller, but they didn't shoot lasers. It had a large tail and was much bigger than the other glaunts. "So you're the punk that Charles want me to kill?" said the glaunt. "Ya, that's me," I said with ease. "Well then looks like I'll have to take you out the fun way. Instead of having myself doing all the pleasure of killing you, I'll let this little stone do the work!" said the glaunt as it rose up on its tail so it was totally vertical. There was a stone on its belly, so he wasn't lying. "Time to say lights out Vincent!" exclaimed the glaunt as the stone began to turn a greenish color. The ground began to shake around, and I tried to withdraw my sword, but my hand kept slipping on the handle! Then a crack appeared in the ground and sand fell in trying to take me with it. "You can't fight it! Fall in!" yelled the glaunt. "Never!" I yelled back and I finally gripped my sword and hurled it out of the sheath. The blade shone in the light, but I was almost at the crack. "Vincent heads up! You're about to fall in!" yelled Crystal as she held onto Gorge, who wasn't moving. "Dragoon give me a wing here!" I yelled and sure enough just when I fell in the crack Dragoon came swooping down and pinched my collar to bring me up. "Close one there Vincent," said Dragoon. "Ya I know, but right now let aim for the stone," I told Dragoon as he fired a few fireballs. One of the flaming infernos hit the glaunt and it fell down. "Don't think I'm not immune to fire! Because I am!" yelled the glaunt as it got back up on its tail. This time the stone glowed red. And fire shot out of the crack like water being burst out of a bottle! "Hey watch it down there!" I yelled to the rest of the party. Only this time the element was much harder because every time Dragoon got close to the glaunt a fireball surrounded it. "This won't be easy," said Dragoon as he flew back around the crack spitting fire. "There is only one way to do this," said Dragoon as he fly far away from the battle to a near-by cliff. "Hang on Vincent because this is going to be one heck of a ride!" he said as he flew up into the air and shot over to battle as fast as he could. "Lay on my back Vincent I don't want you to get burned!" exclaimed Dragoon as he spun around while heading for the firewall. "You're not going to do this are ya old buddy?" I asked Dragoon as he sped up throwing fire in front of him from his mouth. "Oh man," I said to myself as I was covered with fire. "Get your sword ready Vincent! We're approaching the firewall!" yelled Dragoon as he kept throwing fire, and sure enough we hit the firewall and pierced right through it. Dragoon stopped spitting fire and was upright, we had exited. I unleashed my sword and surprised the glaunt hitting it in the tail, knocking it over. 


End file.
